In The End
by jesi lily
Summary: Sequel to What You Don't Know. They had thought it was over, that the end had come... They couldn't have been more wrong. The end wasn't here yet, in fact it was no where near... And that's completely forgetting the loves and loses they will endure to reach their final goal...
1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as he looked down at his eldest daughter, she was curled up on the couch, lightly snoring, her jet black hair was a mess, and she had drool stuck to her chin, she looked utterly adorable. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room. She was exhausted from the day at Diagon alley; she was starting her first year, and had been hyper all day, bouncing around the place manically. As Harry carried Lily into her room he passed by James' room, their eldest child. He was sat studying, Head Boy badge glistening under the dim light. Harry smiled to himself as he lay the small form of his second eldest onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

There was a creak at the door and Harry turned to see Ginny standing there smiling.

"She'll break every boy's heart," Ginny said softly, grinning slightly to herself, a sense of pride falling over her.

"Yeah, and maybe James will start dating Blaine this year," Harry said with a smirk, rolling his eyes at the very idea, his daughter was far too special to _ever date boys_!

Ginny led Harry across the hall to Molly's room, the eight year old slept soundly in her bed, small purple rabbit clasped in her hands. They passed Henri's room; he was entering his first year in the ministry this September, having just spent a year travelling. Finally they passed Rory's room, their youngest child at five years old, he was sleeping soundly. Ginny was saddened for a moment, remembering when Juliet also lived with them, but she was twenty four now and had her own flat, and a good job carrying on the business that her mother had passed on to her, she ran it on her own now as Pansy had left as well.

She smiled sadly as she remembered her brother and sister in law; however she shook her head and headed for the main bedroom, dragging Harry with her.

"Tomorrow is a busy day," Harry said as he watched his wife slip off her blouse, it fell into a silk puddle at her feet. "Very busy," He murmured.

"I know that sweetie," Ginny said with a slight laugh. "I am going to be part of the chaos." Harry nodded his head with a grin.

* * *

When Harry woke the following morning he groaned loudly.

"Too bright!" He groaned as Ginny flung the curtains open, and then the door burst open and a little boy ran into the room, and jumped on the bed, he was giggling loudly, jumping up and down, his messy black hair flying everywhere. "Rory, it is way too early," Harry groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head. Ginny laughed at him and lifted the five year old off the bed.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?" Ginny asked her youngest child, touching her finger tip to his nose.

"I want pancakes, please," Rory said in his small little voice. Ginny smiled at him and carried him out of the room, downstairs and into the kitchen.

When she reached the kitchen James and Henri were already sitting by the breakfast counter eating a bowl of cereal each.

"How long have you boys been up?" Ginny asked as she set Rory down onto the nearest stool.

"Since eight, so five minutes," James replied looking at his watch.

"You two coming with us tonight, Hermione is dying to see you," Ginny said, knowing already their replies.

"She is always dying to see us," Henri answered through a mouthful of cereal.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"She just likes to see the whole family, seeing as she grew up an only child," Ginny defended her best friend, scowling at her too sons, who weren't exactly both hers, true James was her and Harry's son, but Henri had come to them with Juliet at a very young age, after his Parents, Bill and Fleur were murdered. Since she'd always brought them up as her own.

"Sure," Henri said with a grin. Ginny shook her head at the older boys as she whisked the pancake mix.

Fifteen minutes later, Molly was sat down between James and Harry, Henri by James, and Rory on Harry' other side. Lily came running down the stairs, her long, curly, black hair flying behind her, she had the facial features of Ginny, but with the same eyes as her dad.

"Morning, when are we leaving for dinner?" Lily asked with a smile, she slipped onto her seat and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"About five," Ginny said as she stacked a pile of pancakes onto Lily's plate.

* * *

And as five ticked around Ginny swore she was going to hit the roof. "JAMES!" Ginny yelled up the stairs. "LILY!" How they could be so unprepared she did not know, she had told them to get ready half an hour ago.

"WE'RE COMING!" Lily yelled and then two minutes later the siblings appeared. Ginny smiled at the pair then gently pushed them towards the fireplace where Henri, Rory, Harry, Molly and Juliet were standing.

"Alright everyone, to the Hinkypunks," Harry ordered and everyone left, Rory was giggling as ever when he heard the name Luna had given their home. When they entered into the Living room twelve year old Albus Potter, Hermione and Christopher's son, bounced up to them, he was an image of his dad, black hair, hazel eyes, he even had the face of his father, glasses and all.

"Hey Al, where's your mum?" Harry asked, mussing up the boys hair affectionately.

"She is here," In the doorway there was a woman, she had long curly brown hair; she was tall and slim, with a winning smile and kind face.

Ginny rushed forward and engulfed her friend into a hug, seconds later a girl appeared, she was just a bit younger then Lily, the girl looked identical to Hermione when she was eleven. Long, masses of curly brown hair, and bright brown eyes.

"Hi Victoire!" Lily said and walked off with her cousin.

As Lily and Victoire walked out of the room, another woman walked in, she was carrying a two year old girl, with bright blonde hair and an innocent smile.

"Aw look at her!" Juliet cooed as she stepped forward and picked the girl from Luna Weasley. "Hey baby girl!" Juliet cooed.

"She's gotten bigger," Ginny said as she kissed her friends cheek. "Sapphire gonna be your last?" Ginny asked, indicating to the young girl.

"Oh no, Ron says we'll keep trying until we have a boy, four girls will do that to a man. I'm afraid at forty I'm getting a little bit old," Luna said with a sad smile. Ginny nodded, but didn't comment further, it had long been a pain in Ron's heart that he did not have a son, though he adored his girls.

As she said it another girl came running into the room, this one slightly older, at five years old, she was blonde like Luna with pale blue eyes, she was smiling brightly as she skipped around the room.

"Jamie!" The girl sang as she skipped around James, and then she started to skip around Henri. "Henri!"

"Hello Ruby, how's primary school?" Henri asked as he bent down to Ruby's level.

"Daddy says that I don't need school, that nana used to teach him. But mummy said that nana isn't alive, and that she can't teach us because she is busy," Ruby said with a decisive nod. "But school is ok. Phin lets me play with him."

"Ah of course Phineas lets you play with him. He'll be making all the other boys jealous, because you are so very pretty," Henri said fondly, kneeling down to Ruby's level.

"How is the Quibbler by the way?" Harry asked Luna.

"Keeping her very busy, even though we're meant to be trying again," A voice said suddenly, almost teasingly.

"Daddy!" Sapphire and Ruby called at the same time.

"Sweet Circe! Those two don't half have a pair of lungs on them," Another voice said and suddenly there were eight adults, including Juliet and Henri who were both over eighteen. Christopher and Ron grinned at Harry and Ginny.

"Took your time little brother," Christopher said to Harry, as Hermione wound her arms around his waist.

"You know me. The others say they are sorry they can't make it," Harry said with a grin.

"Hey Gin," Ron said kissing his little sisters cheek.

"So where, may I ask are the other children?" Ginny asked as she looked around, Ron shrugged then bellowed for the kids.

Soon there were a lot of children filling the room, Lily and Victoire appeared, Victoire and Albus went to their parents Christopher and Hermione. Lily rushed to her mum, with Rory and Molly. Luna picked up Ruby as Scarlett and Rogue, Ron and Luna's eleven and nine year old daughters.

Yeah there was quite a few of them.

Luna and Ron had been trying for years to have a boy, but so far they've only had girls, Scarlett who was eleven years old, and the image of her mother, though somewhat more inclined to be like her father. Rogue the second eldest at nine looked more like her father, as with all the girls she had a shock of white blonde hair, and blue eyes, but her facial features were more like her fathers. Ruby the most tomboyish of all the girls was five was the second youngest. Sapphire, the baby girl was still only two years old.

Hermione and Christopher however had only two children, Albus a slightly broody looking boy, the image of his father, was twelve. Victoire while an image of her mother at nine was the slightly more girly type.

Ginny and Harry had James who was their eldest at seventeen and the image of his father. Lily was the eldest daughter, with long dark locks and bright eyes, at eleven was starting Hogwarts soon. Molly at eight was their youngest daughter, and the exact image of her mother at eight years old. Rory was the baby at five, and much like his father at that age. And of course there was Juliet and Henri, who were taken in after the war by Gin and Harry, Juliet was the split of her mother, a beautiful blonde woman at twenty-four. Henri her younger brother at twenty-one was the image of his father, though with a dark shade of blonde hair.

They eventually settled down to dinner, laughed and chatted.

"So how you looking forward to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked as she lifted a spoon of spaghetti to her mouth.

"I'm really excited, plus, you'll be there, and Uncle Ethan, and Uncle Draco," Lily replied, Scarlett nodded, it would be her first year too, with Luke Weasley, Fred's youngest son.

"True," Hermione said nodding.

"And you, Mr Head Boy. Well... We're not _that_surprised," Christopher said to James who grinned.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised actually," James admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"You fool," Hermione laughed. "With Melanie, Ethan and Draco?" She asked. "Your uncle is Head of Slytherin; your other uncle is Head of Gryffindor. Not to mention that you are a Potter. Oh and forgetting Severus, after all he is only the Headmaster," Hermione pointed out. James nodded. It was true that they had a lot of family and friend working within the school, but it was their family that had helped rebuild Hogwarts after the war. However he didn't just want it because his family run half of Hogwarts.

"Though you are as blind as a bat when it comes to some things," Ron muttered to Ginny who stifled a laugh.

"What are you on about?" James asked defensively. Henri, Juliet and Lily all snorted into their food, it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Just things," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Just girl things," Henri muttered.

"That's not fair!" James protested.

"You went about it all the wrong way," Ron said shaking his head.

"Even after we told you what not to do," Christopher said.

"She won't ever listen to me!" James whined.

"Ok, that's enough picking on my poor boy," Ginny said finally, taking pity on her poor son.

"Thanks mum," James said quietly.

"Oh James, ignore them, this year. This will be your year," Luna said with a wink, confident that at the very least he couldn't mess it up anymore.

* * *

Every year at the end of August Emma and Severus Snape threw a party for the whole family, and the closest friends, this year the party was going great, it was only family and very close friends, but that was big enough.

"Lily! My girl, dance with me!" Sirius Black exclaimed, striding towards Lily, the eleven year old giggled at her Uncles (Ok so he isn't really his uncle, but close enough) antics, his once jet black hair was streaked with grey, but still he had the same mischievous eyes, and cheeky grin.

"NO!" Lily squealed as Sirius took her hands in his, and started waltzing around the dance floor, her merry laughter ringing around the room.

"He loves all the kids," A woman said to Ginny as she watched her daughter and Sirius dance around. Ginny turned to Louisa Babbling, standing beside her.

"He always has." Ginny replied, she quickly looked at Louisa's left had and realised she still didn't have a ring on her finger, Louisa noticed this.

"He's terrified of proposing, Honey White; she was his first love, killed just before they got married. I know Sirius loves me, but he's scared, I understand," Louisa said somewhat sadly. They had met some years ago, Louisa was working at the ministry, and so was he, they had not fallen in love quickly, or like a fairytale, but they did now love each other, partly because they seemed to be what the other needed. For Sirius Louisa was kind and patient, she understood. For Louisa Sirius was a breath of fresh air.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said softly.

"Don't be, I love Sirius and he loves me, I don't need a ring on my finger to prove that," The older woman replied fondly, she had grown to love this family as her own.

As the song came to an end they watched as Sirius took a deep bow, Lily curtsied, and they returned to where Ginny was standing with Louisa.

"Hey mum, Lou, I'm really thirsty, I'll be right back," Lily happily, then skipped off towards the drinks table, where her father stood chatting to Ethan and Draco. Meanwhile Sirius snaked his arm around Louisa's waist and kissed her cheek.

"My, you two act like my seventeen year old son!" Ginny laughed as Louisa giggled at Sirius' flirtatious actions.

As the stopped talking Emma swept towards them.

"Ginny, dear, I've not seen you dance all night, not once. Grab Harry and dance!" The older woman insisted, practically shoving Ginny in Harry's direction.

"Yeah Ginny, go dance with Harry," Sirius mumbled as he nuzzled Louisa's neck.

"Well as I'm not wanted here, I may just go do that," Ginny stated, she left the older adult and walked towards her husband. "Harry," Ginny said tapping her husbands shoulder, he smiled at her when he turned to face her. "Dance with me."

Together they swept around the room, moving to the music.

"Harry," Ginny whispered into her husband's ear.

"Yes," Harry whispered back.

"We have the most beautiful children."

* * *

James was sat in the Heads compartment, he'd left his friends so he could sit in peace, however that was spoiled when the compartment door slid open. A girl walked in, she was pretty, with a round face, she was short as well, with long darkish blonde hair.

"Hi Marie," James said.

"Hey," Marie Davis said smiling.

"Head girl, right?" James asked looking at the badge pinned to her top.

"Yeah, let me guess, Head Boy?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. That'll be me," James said with a slight grin.

"So do you know what you want to study this year?" Marie asked finding something to talk about; it wasn't like she exactly _knew_James Potter. He was just one of the people you knew of, he was that lad that no one could get close to unless you had always been close to him.

"Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Muggle Studies," James listed. Marie nodded, listening.

"I'm doing Care of Magical Creature instead of Defence." Marie told him, smiling. There was a knock at the door and she got up to open it, standing there was a pissed off looking girl. She scowled at James when she saw him.

"You bloody git!" She snapped suddenly, looking more annoyed now than before, like he'd actually done something to insult her in the past two seconds.

James looked at her wide eyed, wondering what he had done this time.

"What?!" James squeaked, he saw Marie slip out of the compartment quickly and quietly, and it was just him and a tall girl, she had pale skin (like her mother) and chestnut brown hair, and was stunning if it weren't for her angry expression.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?" She demanded angrily, she couldn't have possibly taken badly to what he did.

"I honestly am not trying to ruin your life, why would I do that Blaine?" James asked Blaine, yes Blaine Zabini, as in the girl who was his closest friend, who he fell out with over something he did wrong, and who never forgave him, and who he is totally in love with.

Blaine was a sixth year Slytherin, though he had heard she'd been moved up to his year, she was his best friend up until his fifth year, he decided to show off for another girl during a quidditch match, he was playing chaser, Blaine was playing chaser, it was Slytherin against Gryffindor, but instead of just beating Slytherin he wanted to pummel them, and he got carried away, he fouled a chaser, he hadn't even realised who until he saw Blaine fall from her broom, James panicked and froze, no one was close enough to catch her, she fell, fifty foot to the hot, dry, solid ground, she was in the hospital wing for three months, Ginny and Harry, James' parents, near killed him. But it was Blaine who had gotten hurt, they had promised never to foul each other, and he did, she hadn't forgiven him.

"You sent me those bloody flowers!" Blaine screeched, pointing accusingly at James.

"Well yeah..." James said awkwardly.

"They are dead! That's foul! You git!" Blaine screamed, James paled, what did she mean they are dead?

"What?" James exclaimed.

"You sent me dozens of dead roses?!" Blaine screamed. "Thank you! You cruel, pathetic, idiotic, toe-rag! I HATE YOU!" She screamed then slammed the door shut after stalking out of the room, Marie turned up a few seconds later.

"You alright?" She asked tentatively.

"Great."

* * *

Lily smiled at Blaine as the older girl walked past her compartment, Blaine gave a weak smile in return, but didn't stick around, she looked rather upset, but Lily knew just to leave her be, that's how Blaine liked it.

Right now eleven year old Lily was sat in a compartment, she was with a few new people she had met, like Yasmin Vane, a short girl, with long black hair, and the greatest smile. Ben Jones, a medium sized boy, with short brown hair. Both were hoping to be Gryffindor.

But there was also Quinton and Narcissa Malfoy, her cousins, they were twelve year old twins, both with shocking blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and pointed faces, basically they were perfect Malfoy's, they were in Ravenclaw. Liam Weasley, the eldest son of Fred and Katie, he was a fourth year Gryffindor; he always wore a mischievous grin, with sparkling honey coloured eyes. Luke Weasley, Fred and Katie's other son, he was Lily's age, in her year, hopefully in the same house too, he had blondish hair and the same honey coloured eyes as his brother. And finally Scarlett, Ron and Luna's daughter, who was also in Lily's year.

"I can't wait to get there!" Liam exclaimed after a short pause, he turned to his cousins and new friends.

"It's exciting until you get set homework," Quinton said as Narcissa nodded in agreement.

"I was talking to Blaine," Narcissa told Lily. "She's been moved into James' year."

"James will love that!" Lily said with a giggle.

* * *

Blaine huffed as she walked into her compartment, her friends smiled at her. Teddy Weasley was there, the eldest child of Tonks and Charlie, he wasn't a cousin of hers, but a close friend, he smiled at her, jade eyes glistening, he ran a hand through currently dark brown hair. He was in Blaine's year, but in Hufflepuff.

Lorie Belby, a sixth year Ravenclaw, she had long brown hair and was very long and lean. She was a good laugh though.

Cole Zeller was there as well, handsome as they come, with sandy blonde hair, and the most stunning deep brown eyes, he wore a constant cheeky grin, in Hufflepuff.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Hey," Blaine replied, she closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "I'm not in your year anymore."

"What are you on about?" Lorie demanded sitting up properly.

"I've been moved up a year, I am a seventh year. Simple really," Blaine answered as if she were extremely bored.

"But, you're missing a year," Teddy said.

"I know, James is meant to help me catch up," Blaine said with a slight scowl.

"James?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Yes James," Blaine said, there was a silence for about three seconds before the others in the compartment burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh that's brilliant!" Lorie exclaimed when finally they settled back down. "Maybe finally you two might get it together!" Lorie yelled, laughing and smiling.

"No way!" Blaine yelled with a grin herself, her friends were deluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily smiled as she passed by James at the Gryffindor table, she was well aware of the eyes resting on her, totally used to it by now, after all, it was her family that destroyed the greatest evil ever. The sorting, honestly she knew she'd be in Gryffindor, it was somewhat of a family tradition, for everyone but Melanie and Draco's kids, after all, Draco was the Slytherin Prince.

Finally before her appeared Hermione, both the Transfiguration teacher and the Deputy Head, she carried a stool, and started to call out a list of names, Lily looked at the other teachers while she waited, Severus was sitting in the centre, he was now the Headmaster, Ethan was next to him, he was the Head of Gryffindor, and muggle studies teacher, Draco was near him, he taught Potions and was head of Slytherin, Melanie was beside Draco, she taught Charms, And Emma who was the school nurse.

You may think it odd that so many of the family worked at Hogwarts, but when the Potter family rebuilt Hogwarts to its full glory, they had to fill the different positions quickly, as most of the old teachers were dead. And so they took the places themselves, in the subjects they were best at, Hermione was given place as deputy Head after proving herself by working for Sirius. Melanie had the best Charms marks the school had ever seen. Ethan had lived as a muggle, with a muggle wife. Draco had already filled a potion creator's position for over three years. As for Emma, she was a fully trained Healer, and had James Potter (Sr) as a brother; she was used to all sorts of things.

"Potter, Lily," Hermione called, smiling down at her niece.

Lily stepped up and sat on the stool, and had the hat placed on her head. It took a total of three seconds before the hat bellowed Gryffindor. Beaming Lily ran down to the place next to her brother reserved for her.

They waited while everyone else got sorted until the Weasleys.

"Weasley, Luke." Hermione called. Luke smiled at Hermione as he walked up to the stool and sat down, seeming not that bothered by the talking hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and Luke came down and sat next to Lily, grinning.

"Weasley, Scarlett." Hermione called, there were a few wolf whistles, and one boy from Hufflepuff shouted 'Scarlett woman!' but he was silenced by a glare from Hermione.

"Hmm." The hat didn't seem so sure of where to place Scarlett, and it was a few minutes before it came to a decision. "Ravenclaw!" At the Ravenclaw table Narcissa and Quinton cheered loudly, their older brother Theo Malfoy was there too, he was a third year, with the same facial features as his younger siblings, the same silvery eyes, however instead of shocking blonde hair, Theo had the darkest black hair.

As the dinner appeared, a fourth year Hufflepuff girl got up and walked over to where Lily, James and Luke were sitting. She sat down beside Lily and wound her arms over the younger girl's shoulders.

"I am so happy you made it to Gryffindor!" The girl said happily, her sapphire blue eyes shone brightly in the golden light produced by the candles hovering above them, and her pale skin made it seem as if she were glowing. Of course this was Marilyn Weasley, one of the most stunning girls in the school.

"Thanks Mari," Lily replied beaming at her cousin.

"Keep your eye on this one Luke, all the boys will want a piece of her," Marilyn said with a wink and laugh at Luke Weasley, a direct relative of hers. The boy pretended to throw up. Girls still had cooties.

Marilyn sat with them through out dinner, chatting away happily, Marilyn was lovely like that, she was the most beautiful thing to have graced the earth and yet it never got to her head.

When it came time for the leftovers to go away Severus stood up and looked around at the students.

"Would Mr Potter, and Miss Davies, the Head Boy and Girl please meet me at my office? Thank you. Goodnight everyone," And then he allowed everyone to file from the room.

Yasmin Vane caught up with Lily and smiled.

"I think we're sharing a dorm," She said, and it was true, they were sharing a dorm. When they reached the dorm it was to find two other girls were there already.

"HI, I'm Effie Davidson," The blonde haired girl said beaming at Lily and Yasmin. The other girl smiled weakly but didn't say anything. "That's Chloe Fitzroy," Effie said pointing towards the quiet brunette.

"I'm Lily Potter, this is Yasmin Vane," Lily said in introduction, they would have probably talked more if it weren't for how exhausted they were.

"Morning sweetie," Marilyn said as Lily sat beside her looking bleary eyed. "Three slices of bacon, two sausages, an egg, two slices of toast, and pumpkin juice," Marilyn said as she loaded food on to her cousin's plate. As soon as the food was before Lily she devoured it, making Marilyn laugh hysterically.

"I was so hungry," Lily informed Marilyn as she downed her pumpkin juice.

"I could tell," Marilyn said. As she did another girl came and sat with them it was Blaine, she smiled at her friends, she after all wasn't at all related to any of them.

"I feared for the damn plate," Blaine said with a laugh as she looked pointedly at Lily, who smiled innocently. As students started to walk into the great hall Lily found that there were more and more people joining them, Lorie Belby, Scarlett Weasley, Teddy Weasley, Cole Zeller, and James Potter, even Marie Davis joined them this morning.

And that is what Severus wanted. In all his years working at the school he had seen Gryffindors and Slytherins shun each other, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs belittle and tease each other. Now as he sat at his place all he saw was people sitting at random tables. During the Start of year feast the students sit at the correct tables, but then after that, they just sit wherever their friends are, there is no Slytherin Table, no Gryffindor Table, no Ravenclaw Table, no Hufflepuff Table, just groups of friends.

* * *

**Here you go just to help**

**Current year : 2021**

Years

Juliet Weasley – April 2nd 1999 (Bill & Fleur)

Andi Lupin – June 9th 2002 (Remus & Belle)

Claire Wood – June 20th 2003 (Oliver & Keira)  
Henri Weasley – October 16th 2003 (Bill & Fleur)

Erin Malfoy – February 14th 2004 (Draco & Melanie)

(Final battle September 2004)

James Potter – August 9th 2005 (Harry & Ginny)

Teddy Weasley – January 26th 2006 (Charlie & Tonks)  
Blaine Zabini – May 10th 2006 (Blaise & Susan)

Alastor Potter – January 1st 2007 (Ethan & Kate)  
Brian Wood – April 14th 2007 (Oliver & Keira)

Marilyn Weasley – March 16th 2008 (Charlie & Tonks)  
Liam Weasley – August 5th 2008 (Fred & Katie)  
Theo Malfoy – November 27th 2008 (Draco & Melanie)

Jasper Potter – April 3rd 2009 (Ethan & Kate)

Albus Potter – March 11th 2010 (Christopher & Hermione)  
Quinton Malfoy – July 6th 2010 (Draco & Melanie)  
Narcissa Malfoy – July 6th 2010 (Draco & Melanie)  
Lily Potter – December 22nd 2010 (Harry & Ginny)

Luke Weasley – January 7th 2011 (Fred & Katie)  
Scarlett Weasley – March 8th 2011 (Ron & Luna)  
Victoire Potter – October 9th 2011 (Christopher & Hermione)

Dora Belle Weasley – February 5th 2012 (Charlie & Tonks)  
Cameron Weasley – February 5th 2012 (Charlie & Tonks)  
Caleb Wesley – February 5th 2012 (Charlie & Tonks)  
Molly Potter – November 21st 2012 (Harry & Ginny)  
Lisa Wood – December 5th 2012

Rogue Weasley – March 21st 2013 (Ron & Luna)

Phineas Malfoy – November 13th 2015 (Draco & Melanie)

Rory Potter – July 18th 2016 (Harry & Ginny)  
Ruby Weasley – September 12th 2016 (Ron & Luna)

Dexter Malfoy – April 1st 2018 (Draco & Melanie)  
Arthur Weasley – June 2nd 2018 (George & Pippa)

Sapphire Weasley – February 29th 2019 (Ron & Luna)  
Frank Longbottom – August 22nd 2019 (Neville & Pansy)

Phillip Longbottom – May 23rd 2022 (Neville & Pansy)

Brandon Weasley – March 4th 2024 (Ron & Luna)

Alice Longbottom – September 7th 2028 (Neville & Pansy)


	3. Chapter 3

It was mid November and Hermione sat in her room, she was teaching the fourth years, it saddened her really it did. Her family had been so lucky, so very lucky. Many hadn't been, so many people had died, and as a result there were less people in each year group, roughly about six in a house for each year. If they were lucky.

Her fourth year class consisted of fourteen students, which was the whole of the fourth year. Marilyn Weasley, Tiff Owers, Dolan Belby from Hufflepuff. Edgar Bole, Kylie Bagman from Slytherin. Liam Weasley, Kegan Babbling, Olive Patterson, Gina Edmunds from Gryffindor. Nancy Clearwater, Sophia Collins, Nate Ackerly, JJ Alderson, George Keane from Ravenclaw.

A recent idea that had come up was to scrap houses all together, to just have dorms for years, that after all the students all got along. Well for the most part at least.

"So class, what do you say?" Hermione asked them, she'd just taught a rather gruelling lesson on Animal transformation.

"I say never again," Nate said looking very tired.

The class laughed, even Hermione chuckled.

"Well I am afraid to say you will be tested on it at the end of the year, and again in your OWL's next year," Hermione informed them. There was a loud, collective groan.

"Class, I just quickly want your opinion on something," Hermione said to them, silence fell, and the group of fourteen year olds looked at her expectantly. "What do you think of getting rid of the houses?" Hermione asked them. She got a mixed response. Not bothered and totally against it.

"Who we will play quidditch against?!" Sophia Collins demanded. Of course, she was the Chaser for Ravenclaw, one of the best. When she pointed this out the others realised and suddenly everyone was against it.

"Ok well I get the point, just an idea," Hermione said, then the bell rung and she dismissed them all.

Hermione leant against her desk for a minute or so, she had a free period, she thought back to the years past, to her time at Hogwarts, just thought, about getting married and getting pregnant. Kissing Christopher for the first time, having sex with Christopher for the first time. There was a knock at the door which stole Hermione from her thoughts; she called for the person to enter.

"Hey Ethan, you alright?" Hermione asked Ethan Potter as he stood in the door way.

"No, Hermione, everyone has been sent to their rooms. Hermione… You need to come with me," Ethan said in a strained voice, Hermione nodded, grabbed her cloak and followed Ethan through the corridors. He led her down to the dungeons, and to Draco's office. Inside the room she found Draco leaning over his desk, his shoulders shaking, and knuckles turning white.

From her position all Hermione could see were a pair of feet hanging over the edge of the table. It was a child that much she could tell.

"W-What… Is this?" Hermione asked, dreading that she wouldn't really want to know.

"It's the dead body of one of the students. A first year." Draco growled. "A bloody child." Hermione flinched at his tone, then stepped forwards and looked at the young child, it was a girl, a first year, Tillie Stevens, she had an older brother and sister in Hufflepuff.

"Oh God!" Hermione gasped.

"Get the Aurors, get Sirius. Damn it get a bloody healer!" Hermione shouted.

"Herm's I have already tried to heal her… She's been poisoned. It was too late..." Emma said softly. The door banged open and Harry appeared, he had with him his small team.

"We got an emergency call," Harry said, his eyes fell on the young child and he couldn't remove them. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Poison," Emma said.

Hermione fled the room. She fled everything, until she reached her room, and slammed the door behind her. She smashed everything. Photo's of her children, Christopher, her friends, her family, she smashed the vase she received on her fourteenth birthday from her parents who still didn't know who she was due her spell. She ripped the cushions, and smashed one bottle of fire whiskey, and downed the other. She hadn't even realised that Christopher was standing in the room.

"I thought I would find you here," Christopher said softly as Hermione finally gave up and stood panting in the middle of her living room. He knew she couldn't bear the idea of death anymore, that it made her react violently.

"She was just a child… Just a child… Chris, why is this happening again?" Hermione asked him so slowly, so softly.

"It's not happening again, do you hear me," Christopher said slightly strained as he cupped his wife's face in his hands. It couldn't be happening again.

Hermione let out a bitter laugh and walked away from her husband. She took another swig of fire whiskey before going to her bathroom and stepping into the shower, still wearing her clothes.

* * *

Telling two lovely people that their eleven year old daughter was dead was the hardest thing Severus had ever done. He looked to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that hung on the wall, with the other portraits of dead headmasters; they had to recreate the majority of them, the old man looked sorrowful. But that didn't change a thing; there was still a dead child.

* * *

As a result for the next three days everyone had been sent home.

Ginny held Harry to her as she tried to sleep that night, the girl was the same age as Lily. That could have just as easily have been Lily, lying there, pale, cold, dead.

"It was just an accident Gin; she had swallowed the wrong container." Harry said. What a waste of life, lost to a simple accident. They were shocked, everyone was so sure she had been poisoned, but no, she'd just picked up the wrong glass.

* * *

Melanie sat beside Draco at their Yorkshire manor and smiled as they watched Narcissa sat beside Quinton and the two talked Quidditch, Theo was near then, agreeing and disagreeing where appropriate, Erin laughed as she listened to the debate; she was now a year out of Hogwarts. Phineas at only six was sitting on the floor scribbling over a colouring book. While Dexter only three years old napped on his fathers lap.

* * *

Keira smiled weakly at her husband as she flicked through the newest portfolio her nineteen year old daughter had sent. Claire, beautiful in every way was a model, and had currently finished modelling the newest range for Juliet, she looked beautiful. Her younger brother Brian was currently tucked away in his bed room, while nine year old Lisa snoozed on the couch beside Keira.

"How is everyone?" Oliver asked.

"Dealing, as ever." Keira replied somewhat bitterly.

* * *

The next day they all received an owl. The whole family. They were to go to Emma and Severus'. No surprise there.

The next day everyone was at the house. Everyone.

Emma welcomed them all, it was a definite squeeze into the kitchen and that was after it had been magically made bigger.

Charlie was the first to arrive with Tonks Weasley. Bringing with them their five children, Teddy and Marilyn, and the ten year old triplets Dora Belle, Cameron and Caleb, Dora Belle (just call her Dora though) being the only girl. All five of the children were like their mother and could change their appearance at will.

Fred turned up with Katie and their sons Liam and Luke.

Melanie and Draco appeared next with Erin, Theo, Quinton, Narcissa, Phineas and Dexter.

Ethan and Kate then Appeared with their sons, fifteen year old Alastor and thirteen year old Jasper.

George and Pippa turned up next with their only child three year old Arthur.

Ron and Luna appeared next with Scarlett, Rogue, Ruby and Sapphire.

Harry and Ginny then appeared with Henri, James, Lily, Molly and Rory.

Christopher and Hermione came next with Albus and Victoire.

Blaise and Susan with Blaine.

The Neville and Pansy, apologising for being late, they weren't. They brought with them Frank, their adopted child. He was only three years old.

Everyone settled down when Keira and Oliver walked in sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, Claire was doing a shoot," Keira explained as they settled down with Claire, Brian and Lisa. "Juliet says get on without her; she is talking with the photographer." Keira told them.

Ginny looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, was their Juliet thinking of finally settling down with the photographer she had gushed about to Ginny? Oh how much the redhead wished she was. They were halfway through the meal when Juliet appeared she smiled sheepishly at the family.

"Do you mind Emma if I bring a friend?" Juliet asked, in reply Emma and Severus beamed and summoned another chair for the girl and her friend.

"As long as he isn't just a friend," Emma said causing the younger woman to blush the colour of beetroot.

"He is just a friend," Juliet said with reddening cheeks, knowing what was going to happen the moment she disappeared.

Juliet disappeared and sudden whispering broke out around the table.

"Ginny you raised Jules, is it just a friend?" Keira demanded, using Juliet's nickname.

"If it's the photographer there is definitely something going on," Ginny replied but shut up quickly when Juliet appeared, holding onto a tall man, he was a little bit older then Juliet, but not more then a couple of years, he was very handsome with brown hair, and a stunning face.

"Erm. Family this is Ryan Turner, my photographer, he does brilliant work, I mean, most of you have seen Claire's images," Juliet said in introduction. "Ryan this is my family, my brother Henri, James and Rory, my sisters Lily and Molly, my mum and dad Ginny and Harry," Juliet said, Ginny was touched by the fact that Juliet introduced them as her parents. Charlie saw this and handed his little sister a tissue to wipe at her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

James grinned as he walked into the Library where he would be meeting Blaine for their study session, he saw her sitting in the corner looking out over the misty grounds. She looked stunning, not that she'd accept it hearing it from him.

"Potter," Blaine said in greeting as James sat beside her and pulled out his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. "I have pretty much managed to grasp the patronus charm, it just isn't working," Blaine explained. "I can cast it and get a mist, but it's never proper… It isn't real."

"It's difficult... Maybe we should get out of here and practice elsewhere," James suggested. Blaine looked at him with raised eyebrows, not trusting him as far as she could throw him.

"I think, Potter, that you should teach me the theory, and let me try on my own, so that I don't have to go anywhere on my own with you. How about that?" Blaine snapped at James who smirked in return.

"What do you think I will do to you? Or maybe you think you can't control yourself if you are left alone with me," James said with a smirk which she just wanted to rip from his face. He knew he was winding her up, but he just couldn't help himself, it was always too much fun.

"God you are suck a dick!" Blaine snapped, she gathered up her parchment and quills and stuffed them into her bag.

"Where are you going?" James asked suddenly worried she was actually going to go.

"To get the hell away from you! Damn it Potter! I need help and you make such pathetic comments! Next time I will find someone who actually wants to help me!" Blaine hissed then stalked out of the library leaving him to deal with a pissed of librarian.

* * *

When James stalked into the Gryffindor Common room it was to find his two best friends sitting together and waiting patiently for him. Lola Biel and Dustin Finnigan smiled sympathetically.

"She'll come around," Lola said with a small smile at James, she simply knew without having to ask what was going on with her best friend. James nodded at his friend, he'd known her from the moment he stepped onto the train, after all he walked straight into her, Lola was very small at only just over 5"2, compared to his 6"3, she had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was stunning, but she was also like his little sister to him.

"Lolls is right, just give it time mate," Dustin said referring to Lola by her nickname, Dustin was a great mate, always around for a laugh, he was shorter then James, but that wasn't hard, at only 5"9, he had brown hair which was always spiked and muddy green eyes.

The pair moved away from each other allowing James to flop down between them, Lola rested her head on his shoulder while Dustin pulled out three bottles of butterbeer.

* * *

Alastor Potter laughed as he patrolled the corridors with his girlfriend of a year Miley Duke, they were both the fifth year prefects for Gryffindor, and had just busted a third year Hufflepuff for making out with his little girlfriend, he obliviously had no idea what he was doing as he bit her lip and made her cry, and they knew it was awful to laugh as they sent the kids to their rooms, but dear god it was funny. Miley shook her head, her wavy brown hair catching the light from the candles.

"You really are gorgeous," Alastor said, Miley looked at him and grinned.

"You only ever say things like that to me when you want another make out session," Miley replied with a slight laugh and rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No, you really are," Alastor said then wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Eventually the pair made their way up to the common room and sat with James and his mates.

"How was patrol?" James asked, Lola and Dustin paid attention; after all they were also Prefects for seventh year Gryffindors.

"Funny," Miley said with a laugh.

"Oh Merlin, what did you find this time?" Lola asked.

"Fumbling third years," Alastor replied, trying desperately to look solemn, and failing miserably. Dustin snorted, as James openly laughed and Lola tried to remain serious.

"God they're a bit young," Dustin said eventually.

"It was most definitely the first time," Alastor replied with the biggest grin on his face.

"How do you know, was it that awful?" James asked.

"He bit her and made her cry, Miley dealt with the sobbing girl while I sent the boy back to his room," Alastor said with a shrug, Lola cracked up at this.

"Aw poor little things! How embarrassing!"

* * *

Theo Malfoy grinned the next morning as his brother and sister crawled – literally crawled – into the great hall. He watched them as they got to the busiest table and sat behind a big crowd of people, _what had they done this time?_He thought to himself. His question was soon answered when their parents appeared at the table looked seriously annoyed. They spotted the twins.

"NARCISSA ANDROMEDA MALFOY!" Draco bellowed.

"QUINTON ALBUS MALFOY!" Melanie screamed.

The twins looked at each other then ran out of the great hall. Not the best move they could have made. Melanie and Draco stormed down the great hall and out to the main entrance after their twins.

"What did they do this time?" Brian Wood asked as he sat next to his cousin. Brian was the only son of Oliver and Keira, his light brown eyes flashed with laughter at the whole event.

"I honestly don't know," Theo said with a slight sigh but laughed anyway, watching his brother and sister getting in trouble was always fun.

Soon enough Melanie and Draco walked quite calmly back into the Great hall with a smirking Quinton and Narcissa. They were nearly by the teachers table when all of them fell about laughing. It seemed everyone else in the Great Hall was a bit bemused by this. No one ever found out what they had done…..

* * *

Ginny smiled as she carried Rory down to the kitchen, Molly was at her heels. When they reached the kitchen it was to find Harry there with four plates of bacon and egg sandwiches in front of him.

"Thought I'd give you the morning off," Harry informed Ginny after she kissed his cheek.

"Dad you cooked!" Molly said.

"I did baby girl," Harry said ruffling his daughters hair, Molly pouted at this.

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl. I will be going to Hogwarts soon!" Molly informed her dad indignantly. Harry laughed to himself, if only she knew, she'd always be his baby girl.

"I know, I know, forgive me Moll?" Harry asked, picking the young girl up.

"OK! OK!" Molly squealed, relieved when her father finally put her back down.

"Eat up." Harry ordered once everyone was settled with glasses of milk or pumpkin juice.

They were half way through breakfast when an owl flew through the window. It was a ministry owl.

Harry scanned over the parchment and leapt to his feet.

"Got to go, see you tonight," Harry called, then the front door slammed shut and he was gone.

"Love you to,"


	5. Chapter 5

James grinned as he sat with Blaise once again in the library; she was really trying hard to understand the transfiguration, and still failing miserably. But she looked cute when her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Blaine protested, she felt her face heating up and looked away from him. James cleared his throat loudly and apologised quickly for staring and stared at the book before him.

As the evening drew to a close and the two teens packed their stuff away James caught Blaine's attention.

"Erm, I was wondering if maybe you would want to, well maybe, come with me to Hogsmeade… This weekend," James stuttered, you would think that after the number of time he'd hit on her, he'd feel more comfortable about asking her out. But even as he said it the words felt ridiculous falling from his mouth, he already knew her answer.

"I don't think so," Blaine replied quickly.

"Of course... stupid idea…" James murmured.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed.

"So I guess that means you won't go to the Halloween dance with me either," James stated, suddenly feeling really deflated, even though he had known it was highly unlikely she was ever going to accept.

"James do I look thick to you? Oh yeah I'll go with you! And what then, you stand me up? Maybe embarrass me in front of the entire school?!" Blaine snapped then stalked out of the library.

Sulking slightly James left the library, and wandered the darkening corridors to get to the Gryffindor common room. He passed by a broom closet and flinched at the sound coming within.

"No again," He muttered to himself and knocked on the door. He heard someone – a girl – within squeak and a boy swear. Then he pulled open the door. And by his feet lay Alastor and Miley, both practically half naked.

"Alastor, what have I told you?" James muttered to his cousin as the pair dressed themselves hurriedly. James had looked away for Miley's sake.

"I dunno what?" Alastor scowled.

"If you're going to be fooling around with your girlfriend at least do it in your dorm room. Or even the Room of requirement. Not in a bloody broom closet," James drawled finally turning to face the pair who where blushing madly.

"Heat of the moment kinda thing," Alastor muttered with reddened cheeks.

"Just go. And I don't want to find this again," James said, he had a slight laugh in his tone now as he saw the funnier side to it.

"Like you haven't done it before!" Alastor called as he walked down the corridor hand in hand with Miley.

"That's beside the point!" James yelled back grinning; his cousin smirked at him and ran off with Miley, no doubt to the Room of Requirement.

When James walked into the common room he groaned, lying on the sofa was another of his cousins getting it on, his fifth year cousin, son of Keira and Oliver, Brian was on the sofa getting physical with his fourth year girlfriend Gina Edmunds.

"Merlin!" James half yelled. Brian and Gina sprung apart at the sound of his voice and went bright red.

"Sorry!" Gina squeaked loudly, James waved a hand, smirking to himself.

"Just not again," He said, Gina nodded then ran up to her dorm, kissing Brian's cheek before leaving.

"Sorry James," Brian mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, just find somewhere more private," James said then walked up his dorm room, Brian trailing after him.

The next morning James was woken up when someone sat on him, then screamed and leaped off of him.

"JAMES!" Lola screamed. James sat up quickly and looked around for the source of Lola's distress, the other boys in the dorm doing the same as she had woken them all.

"What was it Lola?" Lee Matthews asked he looked around the room, Lee was the only other seventh year Gryffindor, and shared his dorm with Dustin and James.

Lola went bright red and shook her head then covered her eyes with her left hand and then pointed at James with her right hand. The boys all looked at James who shrugged.

"What's so bad about me?" James asked slightly insulted.

But Lola refused to say anything, it was only when he got to the bathroom he realised what had scared his poor little friend. He laughed a lot, finding it very funny.

"Poor Lola," James said when he returned with a pair of shorts on, rather than just boxers, and dripping wet hair.

"Pig," Lola replied.

Lola settled down onto a chair in the corner of the room and picked up a copy of some quidditch magazine from the floor and opened it, only to have another magazine lying before her.

"You lot are all perverts!" She stated while chucking the magazine away from her, they'd charmed a playwizard magazine to look like the quidditch one.

"Prude," James playfully snapped at Lola.

"Just because I haven't done _it _yet doesn't make me a prude. Man whore," Lola snapped back with a grin, Dustin shook his head at his friends, and went into the bathroom to change and wash.

"So Lola, you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade?" Dustin heard Lee ask Lola.

"Ah can't sorry, I'm going with James, he got stood up," Lola said, and then she whispered something but Dustin couldn't hear what.

"Yo Dustin!" Lee called. "Asked anyone yet?"

"Nah, y'know not really my thing, might just tag along with James and Lola, if they don't mind," Dustin replied as he walked out of the bathroom for Lee to use.

"Of course you can come with us," Lola replied quickly, James grinned at the pair, fools. It was a Tuesday so the three friends left Lee behind and went down to the great Hall for breakfast. When they reached the hall they grinned, the drama had already begun.

Rosie and Sarah Jones, seventh year Gryffindors, were sitting together, trying desperately to get rid of the boys pestering them.

"Come on baby, y'know you wanna go with me," One of the boys said. Alan Summerby, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Yeah babe, you know you want me," The other boy said. Roger Madley, another seventh year Hufflepuff. As the three Gryffindors were about to intervene Cole Zeller and Teddy Weasley walked up to the girls, and pushed the boys away, and snaked their arms along their arms over the girls' shoulders and said 'morning sweetheart'. Then they looked up at Alan and Roger.

"You got a problem mate?" Cole asked, his deep brown eyes flashing angrily.

"You're not upsetting our girls are ya?" Teddy asked, his jade green eyes turning darker and darker as his metamorphmagus side was over run by his emotions.

"Nah, nah…Not at all, Later," The boys said in a hurry and scrambled off to another table.

When the two Hufflepuff were far enough away Cole and Teddy removed their arms and tucked into the breakfast before them. James, Lola and Dustin sat with them, each grinning broadly.

"Aw thanks guys!" Sarah was cooing gratefully.

"Yeah, they just wouldn't leave us alone, that is until you came to save us." Rosie said with a slight laugh.

"No problem, those two are gits anyway." Cole murmured through scrambled eggs.

"So Cole, wanna go with me to Hogsmeade?" Rosie asked Cole, who looked up at her with wide eyes, and gulped down his food.

"Erm, yeah sure," He said slightly surprised.

"So how about you Teddy? Have you got a date?" Sarah asked.

"No…" Teddy stated slowly.

"Well want to go with me?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Teddy replied, and then looked to James to see if He had actually just got asked to Hogsmeade by Sarah Jones. James nodded his head yes with a laugh.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Lola groaned as she stirred her cauldron full of some potion or another, she wasn't really that sure what it was. Three stirs clock-wise, seven stirs anti-clock-wise.

"I'm sorry you don't find this subject enjoyable Miss Biel, however you are here, and I do expect you to pay attention when I am talking," Professor Malfoy drawled from the front of the class room, Lola rolled her eyes at him and continued stirring.

"Now as you are well aware this potion is very delicate, one stir in the wrong direction and it could have disastrous effects," Draco told the class. "As for adding an extra ingredient, well, that's not going to happen is it class." Draco called.

He walked down the centre of the classroom inspecting the different potions, James as ever was struggling with the potion and his face was screwed up in concentration, he was with Blaine who was making easy work of her potion, being the top student and way past the normal level.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself; his goddaughter and nephew were so made for each other.

Sat in the row in font of them was Lola Biel, also awful at potions, and Dustin Finnigan who was actually quite good, his mother was a muggle chef though.

Draco was just reaching the front of the class again when the room shook, there was a loud explosion and the already stuffy room hot hotter and filled with dark green smoke.

"LOLA!" He heard one of the boys yell.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Draco Shouted to the class, and everyone left the room, whipping out his wand he vanished the smoke, so thick that you couldn't see an inch in front of you. When the smoke was gone he could see Lola lying on the floor coughing heavily, Dustin was beside her looking pale as was James, Blaine was at the sink, pouring a glass of water.

"Lolls?" Dustin asked unsurely, but Lola shook her head as she carried on coughing, Blaine passed her the water and she drunk greedily from it, soothing her sore throat.

"Ouch!" Lola croaked once she had put the glass down, she was sitting on the floor, her chest was heaving, she looked like she had hit her head as she fell from the tennis ball size bump growing on the side of her head, she was crying as well.

"Come on," Draco said helping the young woman to her feet, however suddenly she fell back down; ok she couldn't stand on her own. Suddenly Dustin reached down and picked her up in his arms and informed Professor Malfoy he would be taking Lola to the Hospital wing, Draco nodded.

Soon after Dustin left carrying Lola, Blaine and James following, Severus Snape appeared at the doorway, and looked around the upturned classroom.

"What happened here?" He asked shocked.

"Miss Biel stirred her potion wrong. She's heading for the Hospital wing, banged her head pretty bad and seems a little distressed, but she should be ok," Draco explained.

"The last thing we need is another potion related accident," Severus said. Draco nodded.

* * *

Before anyone knew it Friday had come, Lola was out of the hospital wing at last, and everyone was sat in the great hall eating their dinners.

Lily was sat with Effie and Chloe waiting for Yasmin to turn up.

"So how do you guys like it so far?" Lily asked the pair.

"I love it, being muggle I didn't really understand all this magic stuff at first, but now I can't imagine it any other way," Effie said excitedly.

"It was ok," Chloe said slightly more quietly. Lily smiled at the girl but didn't push it, Chloe would come out from her shell soon enough.

Halloween was on the Sunday, and on the Saturday it was Hogsmeade, everyone was excited, even those who had already left Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin smiled as she walked down to Hogsmeade, she would be meeting her siblings and parents at the Three Broomsticks. She passed by a group of Seventh year Ravenclaws she was friends with, Bepi Collins, Jack Crossman, Aaron White, Marie Davis, Gemma Keane, and Tara Damson.

"Hey guys," Erin said smiling at the group, even though she had been a Gryffindor, she got on with pretty much everyone.

She stood around and talked for a few minutes before she had to get to the small pub, when finally she walked in she grinned, it was nearly packed to bursting point, and there in the corner sat her dad, mum, and brothers and sister.

She walked towards them grinning; he pulled her leather jacket off and sat down beside her dad, crossing her long legs.

"Hey daddy," Erin said kissing her dad on the cheek. "How's school?"

"Alright you know, how's the job searching going?" Draco asked pointedly, he had always insisted the children grew up and worked, regardless of their financial situation.

"Great, The Arrows signed me on, I will hopefully play my first game next month, it's a friendly, but if I do well I may star in the League next year. Plus they also need a new face, Margaret Donnelly left so they want me to be their model. It works out perfectly," Erin said grinning. "Claire even offered to help me."

Draco started choke on this, Claire was lovely, but she lived a supermodel lifestyle, and looked it too.

"That's great sweetie," Melanie said before Draco could object.

"Is Erin going to be famous?" Dexter asked quietly.

"Hopefully," Erin replied Picking him up and placing her youngest brother on her lap.

As they were sat there talking, James, Lola, Dustin, Sarah, Rosie, Cole, Teddy, Marilyn, Liam, Brian, Alastor, Miley and Gina walked into the pub together, and got two tables together and all laughed at something Alastor had just said. Minutes later Blaine and Lorie appeared both carrying large bags from the dress makers.

"I'll be back," Erin said as she walked toward the group, when she reached them she slid onto Dustin's lap and winked at Lola. Lola stuck her tongue out at the older girl, knowing she was being teased.

"Hey Erin," Marilyn said happily, smiling at her friend.

"Hey, where is Jasper I would have thought he would be here with you lot?" Erin asked.

"He's at Honeydukes with some mates," Alastor answered, explaining his brother's absence.

"Shame, I would have liked to have seen that lot. Anyways guess what guys," Erin said grinning like a mad person, she could not wait to give them the good news, all her friends had known for years that she wanted to professionally play quidditch, and although they were just easing her in with a friendly, to be selected was an honour. Plus they all knew she worked hard for the job, training endlessly.

"What?" James asked his cousin, he knew that she had been looking for a career in Quidditch, and wondered excitedly if she had gotten a placement.

"I've just been signed to model for the Arrows. Y'know, quidditch spread in the Daily Prophet, front page on Witch Weekly, and hopefully the Quibbler," Erin informed them, waiting for one of them to work out what that meant.

"But you'd have to be on the quidditch team to get…" Alastor started, then he looked at Erin wide eyed. "You play for the Arrows?!" He demanded, Erin grinned at her cousins.

"The arrows, hmmm, let me think… Ah yes, that'll be the one," Erin teased, giggling, there was silence for a second before she was pounced on by happy cousins and friends.

"That's fantastic!" Marilyn exclaimed joyfully.

"I can't believe it!" Blaine cried out happily.

"Well done!" James said grinning like a fool.

Erin was happy that they were all happy for her.

"Guys, I'll see you tomorrow night, we're all going to the Hogwarts party," Erin informed them before she went back to her parents.

* * *

Lily laughed as she sat with James, he was telling her about Dustin falling over as they walked back from Hogsmeade the day before, in about three hours it would be seven o'clock and they would all be heading off to the Great Hall to celebrate Halloween, but until then Lily was happy to talk to her brother.

"He was soaked, head to toe, it was great," James said with a satisfied sign, then he grinned at his sister. "And don't think I forgot you," He said to her and smiled when her eyes lit up. "Here, I got you something for tonight, just something small." James said handing his sister a bag, Lily beamed and took the bag from her brother, she looked inside and her smile widened.

"Thank you James!" Lily said and hugged her brother, James smiled at hugged her back. He knew she had gotten a bit big for her old costume, it was a pumpkin from when she was small, but their parents refused to believe they were getting older, so James went out and bought her a new costume, he even got Marilyn, Miley, Lola, Dustin, Alastor to help him pick it out. It was a fairy costume, red and gold in colour. It had a sort of tank top and reached her knees, with a netted material layered over the skirt, there were a pair of golden wings attached to the back that were very glittery, saying that the whole outfit was very glittery. James even bought a pair of red slippers with a gold pattern on to match, and a head band which matched the shoes.

"Marilyn is going to get ready here; she said she'll do some fancy mask painting thing," James said, not that he wasn't listening when Marilyn spoke, but she mentioned make-up and the whole thing went over his head.

Lily beamed, she loved the outfit James had gotten her, and she was sure Marilyn would do her face up great, after Marilyn was fantastic at that kind of arty thing.

Half an hour later and the common room was full to the brim. Marilyn was dressed up in her outfit, as a Genie. She looked great, it was a blue colour that suited her, her makeup was silvery, and her hair was held up by a blue and silver flower. Before her sat Lily, Marilyn was doing her makeup.

Lola was sat with Dustin watching as Marilyn set to work, ohhing and ahhing. Watching in pure fascination as Marilyn worked her magic.

Alastor and Miley were in the corner, half hidden, and were simply a tangle of limbs.

Quinton and Narcissa were helping Chloe and Effie get ready, it made James laugh slightly as Quinton looked confused as what to do with the different hair accessories that his twin handed him, but soon grasped that if he just held them out to her when asked he would be ok.

And everywhere as there were just masses of people around, getting ready, running up stairs to change, running down to do make-up, yes the common room had turned into a hair and makeup room. Before they would have done it all magically, and in their separate dorms, however now most people went to one common room, got changed in the dorms, but collected together to help each other do hair and make-up. It worked well and was fun.

Suddenly the common room entrance opened and in walked a girl, she was on her own, but smiling brightly, she wore a pair of shorts, that weren't quite hot pants but very short. They were a brown colour, with pockets, attached to the side was a toy gun. James let his eyes travel down her long toned legs, on her feet she wore a pair of chunky black boots, his eyes travelled back up her legs, over her shorts to her torso, covered in a light turquoise tank top which was tucked into the shorts, over her chest and to the face of Blaine Zabini. Damn! James thought suddenly, oh Merlin, she was looking at him, and didn't seem impressed with the fact he was checking her out. But James couldn't tear his eyes from her face, low on her nose sat a small pair of sunglasses, and he knew he'd seen this outfit before, it's a muggle thing.

"Blaine, you look hot!" Lola exclaimed suddenly.

"Thanks Lolls," Blaine replied with a smile, suddenly looking unsure about what she was wearing, and folded her shorts down a little bit to cover more leg. But she wasn't showing that much in the first place. She just looked amazing.

"What are you dressed as?" Cole asked from the corner.

"Lara Croft, muggle thing… Adventurer," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Well if she looked like that in real life, well…" Cole said with a grin. Rosie looked up at Cole with raised eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile at his immaturity. "Nothing on you babe," Cole said kissing the top of her head. Merlin they were smitten.

* * *

"GUYS!" James called as the clocked ticked seven. "Time to head to the Great Hall." He announced. They all walked down in a huge group, when they got there it was to find that a lot of the Potter, Weasleys, Malfoys, Longbottom's, Woods, and a few different teachers already there, as well as Marie who was waiting by the doors for James.

"Ready to dance?" She asked him, James grinned at her.

"Boogie on down!" James replied with a laugh. Marie rolled her eyes at him but grinned all the same.

"So what are you mean to be?" Marie asked.

"I am, wait for it…" James trailed off, turned around did something and looked again at Marie, who laughed. He had fake Vampire teeth in.

"Oh Dracula, of course," Marie said, he looked the part, with a long cloak tied around his neck, simple black trousers and white shirt.

"And you are a…" James started, but he wasn't sure, she was wearing a lot of green flowy material, it was slimming on her, and sexy, as the material was ever so slightly see through in this light.

"A wood nymph," Marie answered. James grinned, she really did look great.

* * *

Harry grinned as he watched his son, he couldn't believe it, James was head over heels for Blaine, but now he was drooling over the Head girl. Suddenly Harry was distracted when he felt a tug at his trouser leg; Rory was standing there, dressed in his zombie outfit smiling.

"Dad, mummy says that you have sweeties," Rory said in his cute little voice, Harry looked up to Ginny who raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Don't you think for a second I'm not aware that you stole those treats I set out for the kids. Now share with your son," Ginny teasingly told him off, and Harry grinned sheepishly. Swooping down to pick up Rory, Harry held him in one hand while reaching into his pocket with the other he pulled out a few soft chewy sweet for his son to nibble on, knowing that to give him the boiled sweets was not the best idea as he had a tendency to swallow them whole.

Suddenly Molly was at his side as well, smiling up at him brightly.

"Daddy can I have a sweetie?" She asked innocently, but loud enough for her nearby cousins to hear, and suddenly they were rushing to Harry, all asking if they could have some sweets. Harry looked at his wife unimpressed.

"That will teach you for stealing from my kitchen," Ginny replied with a grin. "Now go on, I know you took more than enough for two each."

With a heavy sigh Harry handed out all of the sweets he had nicked off the kitchen table, but smiled a bit at the delighted faces of his nieces and nephews.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone filed into the Great Hall, at the front stood Severus, he smiled at everyone, Emma was by his side.

"Welcome everyone, now I want to remind you, first to fourth years, You're to go to bed at ten, fifth years at twelve, seventh and sixths, well, when you feel you are tired enough. May I introduce Marie Davis and James Potter, our Head Girl and Head Boy, the first dance if you will," Severus allowed the pair to take place on the dance floor, Marie and James smiled at each other and started to waltz around the room. Everyone watched them for the first few moments, before Severus and Emma joined them on the floor, and soon enough other members of staff.

When the song ended Severus stood at the front once more and smiled.

"The band for tonight, chosen by your Head girl and boy. The Weird Sisters!" There was a scream as all the students felt a rush of excitement, most the adult stood on the side `lines as the kids tore up the dance floor.

Erin grinned as she watched from the side lines, Juliet and Ryan, who were now officially dating, and Claire stood with her.

"You know I think it's high time James dates someone, y'know," Erin mentioned to Juliet, looking at her cousin with a smile.

"He and Blaine are so made for each other though," Juliet replied, the story was there, perhaps more than the reality, but it was a nice story.

"Yeah, but if he dated someone else, she'll realise what she is missing, either that or she'll still not be interested and James will still have someone to fawn over," Erin explained.

"Blaine?" Ryan suddenly asked, not sure who the girl was.

"Ah you see the girl over there, that one?" Erin asked pointing to the corner where Blaine stood dancing with Marilyn, Cole, Sarah, Rosie, Teddy and Lorie. Ryan nodded. "That's Blaine."

"I've seen her before," Ryan said.

"Yeah, family thing," Juliet said smiling.

"This family is very confusing," Ryan said wearily, but the look on his face let Erin know he was going nowhere.

"Not really. Juliet and Henri are Weasleys so anyone with a Weasley surname is a relation, but so are the Potters because she was adopted by the Potters, as are the Wood's and Malfoys. However Juliet, Henri, James, Rory, Molly, Lily, Ginny, and Harry are the only ones of my side of the family that are also related to the Weasleys because Ginny is the youngest Weasley girl," Erin tried to explain. She failed and Ryan looked more confused.

"Basically, see little Sapphire over there playing with Phin?" Juliet asked pointing at Sapphire and Phineas. Ryan nodded. "It is perfectly fine for them to date when they are older because although they are both cousins of James, they are cousins on the different side of the family. Blaine isn't actually related to any of us, neither is Frank."

"Ah ok, yeah I get that," Ryan said. "Kinda."

"Sweet Circe! Look at Alastor over there, getting it on with Miley!" Erin pointed out suddenly, giggling a bit, and she wasn't wrong, Alastor was in the corner with Miley, she was standing with her back against his chest while he kissed her neck.

Suddenly the song they had been listening to changed and a slow song started, Juliet grinned at Ryan.

"Dance with me?" She asked softly, he nodded at her somewhat dumbly, and let her lead him to the dance floor.

"Personally I think he's going to propose to her on New Year's," Claire said as she watched the pair.

"Who is going to propose to whom?" Andi asked,k walking over and carrying little Dexter on her hip.

"Ryan to Juliet," Claire answered.

"Hey baby," Erin cooed to Dexter. "How you are little one?" She asked as she picked her baby brother up from Andi and bounced him up and down, making silly faces as she did so.

"Andi says I'm a big boy now, I'm three," Dexter said holding up three fingers up. Claire grinned at him, adorable.

"Oh yeah, how did the meeting go with the Arrows last night?" Andi asked, having been one of the few not to hear Erin's news.

"Great, we did some test shots, and that was just brilliant," Erin said excitedly, it was clear she was absolutely loving her new job, and it was great to see for all her family.

"Looks like we've got another model in the family," Claire said to Andi, who nodded, it would have been hard not to, there were some truly beautiful people in the family.

Suddenly the doors opened and another girl wandered into the hall, she smiled at everyone, Claire hopped up and rushed over to her, engulfing her into a hug, the other girl beamed.

"DAISY!" Claire squealed.

"Hey baby girl!" The girl replied, she was the same age as Juliet; she had long brown hair which hid her face, she seemed almost nervous to be there as she hugged Claire back, but there was a definite happiness to see the younger woman.

"I haven't seen you in ages; you've not been coming to the family meals!" Claire said slightly accusingly.

"You forget, I'm not family," Daisy replied carefully.

"If mum ever heard you saying that she'd knock you over the head," Claire stated with a pout, she considered Daisy her sister, always had and always would.

"I know, well anyways, I need to speak to ma, da isn't going to be impressed," Daisy sighed, Claire smiled and looked down at her feet, but something caught her eye.

"No way!" Daisy looked up to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much," Daisy said raising her hand to let Claire inspect, there was a ring on her wedding ring finger, and it could only mean one thing.

"Who?" Claire demanded.

"Micheal… Michael O'Conner," Daisy waited for the yelling to start but when she looked to Claire again the girl was in shock.

"Michael as in mum's friend, from Ireland, and friend of your mum and dad. Went to school with our parents?" Claire demanded suddenly.

"Yeah, that would be him," Daisy said.

"Why?"

"Because we were drunk… Claire, I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Keira sat with her husband in a hospital waiting room, pacing back and forth was Claire, shaking her head, young Lisa watching her intently. Claire was muttering, random words could be heard by Keira 'pregnant', 'baby', 'Michael' and 'die'.

"Why is Claire walking around like that?" Ten year old Lisa asked her mum, looking slightly confused.

"Because she is worried, that's all baby," Keira told her youngest child, stroking her hair with a smile, trying to reassure her.

"Because Daisy is having a baby?" Lisa asked, pushing her light brown hair out of her face.

"She's just worried," Oliver said smiling at Lisa. "Claire sit down you're worrying you're sister." Oliver instructed his oldest child. Grateful Brian was at school and at that stage where he really wasn't bothered by the news of his adoptive sisters' pregnancy.

"But she's in there with him!" Claire half yelled, waving her arms around. "Why him?" Claire asked, not that she didn't like Michael; he was like another uncle to her, having grown up around him, seeing as he remained in England even after the war. But she wasn't going to pretend to be happy about a drunken fling that resulted in a baby, especially Michaels, it was… well she didn't know, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Look Claire, Daisy is now twenty-four; she's old enough to look after herself. You've no right to question what has happened," Keira said, though her voice was slightly strained.

"Pfft. You were more pissed off then I was. I heard you screaming at Michael, telling him he was foolish. He's old enough to be her dad! Hell you went to school with him and her parents! You were all in the same year! In the same house! He was best friends with her parents!" Claire stressed, trying to get her point across.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and she spun around to see Daisy standing there smiling weakly at them. Michael was behind her, looking awkward.

"Four months, they say the baby is small, but healthy," She sighed tiredly. "I'll start showing soon."

* * *

It was November thirteenth, and Erin found herself sitting on her Firebolt 360, the newest model out. The team captain was sitting beside her on his own broom; he was a great guy, somewhat flirty, but friendly.

"Alright newbie, I wanna see what you got. Sure enough the Manager thinks you've got talent, I've seen a few of your plays, but I need to know what you've got on the pitch here and now," Declan Biggins said to her, he grinned at her as she sped off around the pitch, the other players on the teams stopped their practising to watch the new girl.

She was nearing the goal posts when she turned the nose of her broom towards the ground, she was travelling faster now, everyone was sure she was going to crash into the ground below when she pulled up, five centimetres off of the ground, doing a u-turn and facing the sky now, she looped through the goals posts and came to a sudden stop right in front of Declan.

"Alright so you know how to handle a broom pretty well," Declan said with a slight laugh. "Your turns are sharp, however I need your loops to be tight, and if you want to do u-turns I want you to make sure you back end doesn't ruin it, you were a bit off. But good try."

"So newbie, how old are ya?" Frankie Harlow, one of the beaters asked later as they got out of their quidditch gear, practice had ended.

"Eighteen," Erin replied as she picked up her broom, now out of her quidditch uniform, and into a pair of jeans and jumper.

"So you are old enough to drink," He said with a grin, it was the grin of bad ideas, she'd seen it many times.

"Yeah, I guess," She replied smirking.

"So you're going to hit the town tonight with the team? Captain is coming," Frankie encouraged, he wiggled his eyebrows at her, she laughed in response.

"Erm, yeah sure why not," Erin said, she smiled as Frankie gave her the name of the bar they were meeting at and the time, then left with a grin on her face.

* * *

Blaine screamed in frustration. She been sitting out in the stands for ages now, it was freezing cold but James Bloody Potter wouldn't get his bloody team off of the pitch.

"James its Slytherins time to practice!" She screamed as he shot past her. He shook his head at her and whistled at his team.

"Guys! Blaine is kicking us off the pitch, so come on time to get changed, well done by the way," James yelled to his team and walked off the pitch with them, broom slung over his shoulder.

"You just had to ruin our fun didn't you Blaine!" Theodora said teasingly flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

"What fun is there to sitting in the stand in quidditch gear, waiting for James to get his competitive arse off the pitch?" Blaine growled, before getting to her feet with an annoyed flourish.

"James looks hot in his quidditch uniform. And Blaine, sweetheart, you really have to let James off the hook. It was a Quidditch game two years ago. He was mortified with himself when he realised what he had done," Millicent said wrapping her arms over Blaine's shoulders and hugging the younger girl tightly.

Theodore was a sixth year Slytherin, Millicent a seventh year; they looked quite similar, but weren't related. Both girls were fairly small, with long black hair, though Millicent's was always tied back, both had dark brown eyes, but it was their noses that really set them apart, Millicent's was long and straight, with a slight point at the end, while Theodora's was small and button like.

Plus Millicent was currently dating the team Captain and Chaser Terrence Bagman.

Millicent was Keeper; Blaine, Terrence and Theodora were chasers; Mile Brogan and Edgar Bole were the Beaters; Kylie Bagman, Terrence's little sister, was Seeker, small and quick, she was actually very good.

"Alright Slytherins, we have to beat Hufflepuff, I know in recent years they've gotten better, but still we can't lose to them. We're Slytherin for crying out loud. Think back to the old days, before we were born, to the days when Slytherin was evil, and fouled in a game at every opportunity. Ok so don't foul anyone, just beat their arses!" Terrence said giving his usual prep talk, then he let the team onto the field, and they tore it up, as always.

* * *

"James you know what they are like, plus it is vital they beat Hufflepuff," Lola said as she trudged away from the pitch with James and Dustin. James nodded. Alastor rolled his eyes at his cousin.

As they reached the courtyard leading to the entrance an owl flew towards James, it was carrying a large looking letter. James unclipped the letter and stroked the owl.

"Thanks Thirz," James said, then let the beautiful barn owl fly off. He opened the envelope to have twelve small envelopes fall out, James handed the one with the name Alastor written on it to the Alastor.

Once he read the letter James smiled.

"Phin just turned eight, he wrote a thank you letter to each of us," James said passing the letter to Lola who Awwwed.

"That's so damn adorable," Lola said as she read Phineas' scribbled handwriting.

"Phin is cute though isn't he?" Natalie Coote said grinning.

James guessed that was a bonus to living in Hogwarts, every meal time Phineas sat at one of the students tables to eat or at the teachers table with his parents, it was only during holidays when they went to their home.

"Molly turns nine in five days," James said. "I got her a present already; just not sure how much she'll like it." James said.

"She'll love it, I helped you pick it out," Lola replied smugly.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"A teddy bear, well actually it's a rabbit, it's emerald green, and gorgeous, and soft, and can I have one?" Lola asked with a cute smile and puppy dog eyes.

James laughed and picked his small friend up, and threw her over his shoulder. He winked at Dustin, who scowled slightly.

"What do you lot think?" James asked. "I think Dustin should get her the rabbit."

"I think Dustin wants to get her the rabbit," Natalie sung.

"I think Dustin should take Lola out to get the rabbit," Alastor called.

"I think Dustin should take Lola out on a date," James said finally, Dropping Lola to the floor and running off with Alastor, Natalie and the other members of the Quidditch team, all cackling loudly as they left Lola standing there with Dustin.

* * *

"James is cruel," Lily said as she wrapped up a present she had gotten for her little sister, the paper was gold and red, and she was sitting with Chloe, Effie and Yasmin.

"Maybe it was what they needed," Effie said.

"Maybe James is actually just cruel," Lily replied. Chloe and Yasmin laughed.

It was a Tuesday evening, they had just eaten dinner, and left James and his quidditch friends laughing away in the Great Hall.

"I think I might ask Luke if he wants to hang out this weekend," Effie said unsurely, waiting for Lily's reply.

"My Luke?" Lily asked.

"There's only one Luke that we know," Effie said.

"Go for it. But just don't ask him to go near the lake, he has a fear of water," Lily said as she finished wrapping the present and tucked it away in her trunk.

"Why?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Lily asked.

"Why is he scared of water?" Chloe asked. She had recently started to come out of her shell.

"Oh, he fell into a small pond by his house, but got caught in the seaweed, he never really recovered," Lily explained. "Liam jumped in and cut him loose, but Luke had already passed out by this point. Aunt Katie passed out from shock at Mungo's."

"Ouch!" Yasmin said cringing slightly.

"Yep. But we all have fears right, I'm scared of snakes," Lily replied with a small shrug.

"But that's ok, because Voldemort was snake like, that's why you are scared of snakes," Effie said. "I'm scared of aeroplanes."

"Cockroaches," Yasmin said.

They looked towards Chloe, not expectantly but reassuringly.

"Small places," She said in a small voice.

"Like cupboards?" Lily asked, Chloe nodded.

* * *

Narcissa and Quinton were sat together in Potions, it was Wednesday and the last lesson of the day, and they were very hungry.

"Narcissa, Quinton, would you please pay attention!" Draco snapped at his children as they sat with their heads against the desk, whispering to each other. They looked up at their dad and sighed, picking up their quills they took the notes from the board. It was as Narcissa finished the first sentence a piece of parchment appeared on her lap, she looked down at it.

_Want to spend some time with me tonight? A._

Narcissa looked up and turned around and saw Alex Zeller grinning at her, he was cute, messy, sandy blonde hair, a cheeky grin, and sparkling brown eyes.

_Depends. N_

She sent the parchment back after writing her message, and waited patiently.

_On what? A_

_On what you want to do. N_

_How about a butterbeer and food in the Kitchens? I know of a little area that will be empty, we can sit there. A_

_That sounds nice. Seven? N_

_See you then. A_

Narcissa couldn't wipe the grin off of her face as she walked out with Quinton, and her poor twin was very curious as to why.

"What's got you all happy and stuff. Dinner's an hour away yet," He said.

"I'm not going to dinner. I've got a date," Narcissa said.

"With who?" Quinton asked.

"Alex," Then she skipped off and left Quinton on his own, and he couldn't believe it, she was leaving him on his own, she'd gone and got herself a boyfriend or something.

* * *

Teddy grinned, he and Sarah broke up a couple of days ago, but they were still good friends, and currently he, Cole, Rosie and Sarah were sitting together at the Gryffindor table, Theo was with them, as was Marilyn. Suddenly Theo looked up and frowned.

"What's up?" Marilyn asked him.

"Quinton," Theo replied looking at the twelve year old boy who was sitting on his own, stabbing his food, where was Narcissa, the pair were inseparable.

"I'll look after him," Marilyn said, she said bye to the others and walked over to Quinton, she sat down beside him and piled food onto a plate before her, then settled down and talked, laughed and joked with Quinton, raising his spirits.

Theo found he couldn't steal his eyes from her.

"In a minute you are going to start drooling," Teddy teased. "Plus I prefer it if you didn't stare at my sister like that."

"Sorry," Theo said taking a large gulp from his pumpkin juice.

* * *

Alastor smirked, he and Miley were in his room, she sat on the edge of his bed pulling on her bra, she was flushed in the face, but looked fantastic to him, her hair had been in a nice neat French braid earlier, well she needed to re-do it, or better yet, let her hair down.

"I hate it when you rush out," Alastor said as he slipped on his boxers.

"You know I do too, however knowing your cousin is going to be back in…" Miley picked up a clock on Alastors bedside table and looked at it. "Ten minutes, I'd rather not look like we just did the dirty." Miley said grinning, she smiled at him then walked into the boys' bathroom, he heard her turn the tap on, then splash her face with water.

"They know. They aren't daft," Alastor called. He waited until she emerged fully dressed.

"I know, I never suggested they were daft. Let's not argue. Come on, kitchens?" Miley asked holding her hand out to him, and he couldn't refuse, he left the dorm fully changed, walking hand in hand with Miley down to the Kitchens.


	8. Chapter 8

James smiled as he sat down in the Heads Common room, he didn't spend much time in there, he slept in his Head Dorm, but spent most of his time in the Gryffindor Common room, or in the great hall, talking with his friends. But today Marie had asked him to meet her here, and he wasn't about to say no.

He was rested on the couch when the portrait entrance opened, he looked towards it and his jaw dropped. Marie was standing there dressed in a small denim skirt, a pink tank top, and white cardigan with sleeves that reached her elbows, her hair was in a half pony tail, she wasn't wearing much make up, but Merlin she looked great.

"Hi," Marie said shyly, she smiled at him, and became all that more mouth-watering.

"Hi," James replied, gulping slightly, why hadn't he seen Marie like this before?

"It's Friday, the seventh years arranged a party in the Room of Requirements, want to go with me, as my date?" Marie asked, James nodded his head and stood up.

"Yeah, I'd like to go with you," He said running his hand through his hair.

"Well it's in an hour, meet you here?" Marie asked.

"Yeah definitely,"

Waiting until she left James looked around suddenly before running out of the common room; he ran along the corridors until he ran right into someone and landed on top of them.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" An angry voice demanded. James got to his feet and rolled his eyes at the person as he yanked her up to her feet.

"Look Blaine I'd stay around and try and convince you I don't hate, and that I don't want you dead, however, we both know that it is pointless, and a waste of both our time. Plus I've got to get ready, I have a date," He called as he ran off, leaving Blaine standing there in a shocked silence, she didn't reply, she couldn't for two reasons, one he was gone, two she didn't know what to say, she felt blank. He has a date! She thought to herself. But what about her, James never panics about dates, or rushes, he always put Blaine first, but…

Blaine shook her head suddenly, shaking the silly thoughts from her mind. She didn't want James Bloody Potter.

* * *

Alastor grinned as he walked with Miley up to the seventh floor, the party was for fifth years up, and plus even if it wasn't he, Miley, Marilyn and Brian were always invited, however Brian only came when he could bring Gina.

Miley grinned as she pulled him into the room, the party had already started, and these things tend to get a little out of control, but in the best way possible. Almost instantly Miley was up against him, grinding her body against him. He couldn't help but smirk inwardly; by Merlin did he adore this magnificent girl.

Twenty minutes later when the pair walked away from the dance floor Alastor noticed something slightly off. Blaine was sitting on her own, and James was drinking with Marie?

Lorie walked up to him.

"Hey Alastor, don't worry about Blaine, she's been like that for over an hour, she'll either snap out of it, or hit Marie," Lorie said rolling her eyes, then talking to Miley as Alastor walked up to Blaine.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"Nothing," She snapped, and then shook her head. "Sorry, just y'know."

"Yeah, well here," Alastor reached over to the bar and picked up a firewhiskey, he handed it to Blaine. "Drink." He told her, surprised when she downed the glass then got herself another. "Don't get too drunk." He said as Blaine smiled, and then lazily got up, she sauntered over to her friends and hugged them, apologising to Lorie. "Girls." Alastor muttered.

* * *

James was having a good time, he was sat at a table with Marie, she looked stunning, and was easy to talk to, he was taking a drink from his bottle of firewhiskey when he felt something rubbing against his thigh, he nearly choked, but managed to cover it up, Marie smirked at him. He realised quickly that it was her foot, he looked Marie directly in the eye when her foot travelled further, brushing against his groin.

He gasped, sure he'd fooled around with girls before, but he hadn't expected Marie to be quite so direct, he didn't mind however.

Suddenly Marie stood up and nodded at the door, James smiled, grabbed his jacket, and hers then followed Marie out into the empty corridor. They managed to get to the third floor before Marie was up against a wall, with James' tongue roaming her mouth, not that she minded at all. Actually it was very nice. Marie pulled away slightly and grinned at James, before leading him into an unused classroom, grinning James picked her up, walked across the class room before placing her down on the teacher's desk, she sat on it, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer while ripping his t-shirt over his head.

Marie moaned loudly as he found the sensitive spot just beneath her ear, licking, nibbling, kissing that spot. She arched against his chest, causing him to utter his own moan. Before long clothes were lying scattered over the floor, hanging off chairs, and hands were roaming, mouths not far behind.

It was hours later before James opened his eyes; the castle was silent, asleep. Marie was lying partially on top of him, naked. He shivered, they were both naked. He smirked as he though back to the events of that night, this hadn't been what he had expected to happen, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Marie… Marie. Come on, wake up, you'll get a cold," James said nudging Marie slightly, she smiled sleepily at him, stretching and collecting her clothes, he watched her for a second before getting himself dressed. When they were both ready they silently made their way back to the Head dorms, his arm rested across her shoulders, and she snuggled into him, without making walking difficult.

When they reached the common room James wasn't sure if she'd want him to stay or go to his own room, but it seemed she wasn't quite ready to let him go when she crawled into bed, pulling him with her, both fully dressed, and fell asleep, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Marilyn sat silently with Blaine, she was slowly and soothingly rubbing the older girls back, she was crying, Marilyn didn't think Blaine even knew why she was crying, but the fact was, that they were sat in the girls toilets, against the cold stone wall, and the sixteen year old was sobbing her heart out.

"I could hear them!" Blaine sobbed, she was leant against Marilyn, shaking with the tears that had overcome her when she realised neither James or Marie had returned from the Head Common room, she knew what had happened that night, after accidentally stumbling across them, she tried to convince herself that she was wrong. But she knew she wasn't, and when neither appeared at breakfast she knew she was definitely right.

"He was with her… Actually with her…" Blaine sobbed into Marilyn's shoulder. The younger girl nodded sadly. What a bad time to realise you are mad about the guy you turned down.

The door opened, Marilyn heard it, but she couldn't see who it was as she and Blaine were hidden out of sight.

"So you and James are together then?" A girl asked, Marilyn swore inwardly, which was very unlike her, but this just made the situation worse, it seemed it was Marie and some friends who had walked in.

"Yeah," Marie replied, Marilyn knew that voice, it was Marie, she knew it.

"What did you guys get up to last night?" Another girl asked, her voice hinting towards something.

"We ended up having a _great_ time," There was a teasing laugh to Marie's voice. One that just screamed '_you know but I'm not going to actually tell you_'.

"Where?" Another girl demanded.

"The old Charms room," Marie whispered, but it echoed. Marilyn felt Blaine shake violently, and held her close, wrapping her arms around her. Suddenly the door was opened again and silence fell once more. Then it was broken again by a loud sob. Marilyn looked down at Blaine, she looked a wreck.

"I… He… You… I'm sorry Blaine..." Marilyn said, knowing nothing else to say, every other sentence sound so hurtful, and what Blaine needed now was comfort.

* * *

Lily and James smiled at each other as they attached their letters to Hedgers, James Barn owl, the owl waited patiently while James finished tying the letters to his legs.

"Thanks Hedgers, remember be quick, it's Molly's birthday today," James said feeding the beautiful creature.

"It's a shame that Tiz can't take letters," Lily said thoughtfully as she watched Hedgers soar off into the cool morning.

"That's because you choose a bat as your pet. I choose Hedgers," James said as he lifted Lily onto his back, and giving her a piggyback ride down to the great hall.

"I miss Snuffles," Lily said after a short pause. James sighed.

"I know, but we aren't allowed dogs at Hogwarts, I don't think Uncle Severus would appreciate us having our husky dog running around the school," James said with a slight grin, knowing that Severus rather disliked just how bouncy that the Potters dog was, and how even Snuffles antics made the older man laugh.

"We are going home for Christmas aren't we?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Emma and Severus said we are staying there, they even said we can bring the pets. You know what Emma is like; she loves that kind of chaos," James said laughing, Lily giggled too, they entered the great hall and James let Lily down. They sat together at the table and half the girls swooned, James was considered one of the most dateable guys at Hogwarts, even if he was seeing Marie, and things like Hanging out with his little sister showed that he had a sensitive side, which made him all that more irresistible to the female population of Hogwarts that weren't related to him.

And like a magnet people radiated towards the Potter kids, popular, smart, kind, funny, people just wanted to be around them.

However they were noticing something slightly odd.

"Guys have any of you seen Albus?" Brian asked as he sat with James and the others.

"He's been in all of our classes, but I don't see him much otherwise," Quinton answered.

Marilyn looked concerned, she searched the great hall.

"He's not here," She said.

"My sister was talking about him the other day," Lorie said, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Tallulah!" Lorie called to the table next to them; a small first year looked up and smiled at Lorie. The girl stood up and walked towards them, she was a smaller, younger version of her sister.

"What's up?" Tallulah asked smiling at the group.

"You hang out with Albus don't you?" Lorie asked. Tallulah blushed slightly.

"Well yes. He is in the Library a lot, I sit with him. We talk sometimes, but that's where he always seems to be," Tallulah answered. The others all looked bewildered, when they were home Albus was fun and active, it was unlike him to tuck away like this. "There is this one thing though." Tallulah said as an after thought. "I saw him walking to class and there was this boy… he sounded quite mean… But when I got closer he saw me and left."

"Who was it Lulu?" Lorie asked her younger sister.

"Him," Tallulah pointed towards Roger Madley. James jumped to his feet immediately and stomped towards Rodger and Alan, when he reached him, he didn't bother to say anything, just grabbed Rodger by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out of the hall.

The teachers reacted quickly, but not quickly enough.

James was in the courtyard, Rodgers nose was obliviously broken, and James looked like he was to hit him again.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO ALBUS!?" James roared yanking Rodger to his feet.

"I ain't done anything!" Rodger yelled.

"Bollocks!" James hissed, just as he looked like he was about rip Rodger to shreds a curse shot through the air and Hermione had stunned both boys.

"Deal with this; I'm going to find my son," Hermione said, she looked desperate, not knowing what may have happened to Albus.

* * *

Hermione found Albus tucked away in the Library, reading a book on Mythical sea creatures.

"Albus, come here," Hermione beckoned, opening her arms to her son, he sat up and smiled weakly at her. He got up and walked into her open arms, and suddenly Hermione felt herself crying her eyes out as she hugged her son. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sobbing.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Albus said quietly.

That night Albus went home with Hermione, they stayed at their house; Albus took the week off, as did Hermione.

Albus was sleeping soundly in his bed; Victoire was also tucked away in her own bed. Hermione was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of wine.

"I should have realised our son was being bullied," Hermione stated to her husband as he sat beside her.

"'Mione, you couldn't have known, he didn't tell anyone, he didn't want you to know. Y'know what he is like, if he doesn't want you to know about something, you won't," Christopher said.

"I thought he was just being like me when I was his age, I was always in the Library. I can't believe I didn't think to question it," Hermione said, her voice strained.

"Hermione look at me," Christopher said taking her face into his hands. "You couldn't have done anything if you didn't know. It's sorted now, Albus is fine. He felt bad because you are blaming yourself. He doesn't blame you, I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself." Christopher said, Hermione smiled weakly at him and leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I love you," She murmured, closing her eyes and letting him carry her up to their room.

* * *

Charlie was tired, as was Tonks, but the triplets refused to go to sleep. Dora Belle was sitting in her room quietly reading, the image of her older sister when she was ten. Cameron and Caleb were running around the house, he wasn't sure what they had eaten, but he was guessing it was full of sugar; he'd have to search their room again for their hiding places.

"They are just like Fred and George when they were this age," Charlie said once he had finally caught the pair, he was holding them under his arms, as they wriggled to get free.

"I don't know how your mother did it," Tonks said as she followed Charlie up the stairs to try and convince Dora to stop reading her dragon books.


	9. Chapter 9

James grinned as Marie sat beside him, being with Marie was great, she was into similar things to him, she was smart, she shared duties with him, and was great in bed.

"Hey James how is your aunt?" Marie asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Hermione is fine, she's happy to be back teaching, but she watches Albus like a hawk," James said as he swallowed the last of his eggs. "I got to go, Quidditch practice." James said, he kissed Marie on the cheek then got up and left the great hall.

Out on the pitch James grinned at his team.

"Alright guys, Alastor and Dustin you are going to be working with me on scoring quicker. Jade, Ollie as beaters I want you two to be able to hit a ball much smaller and quicker then a Bludger, don't worry though, it's just as heavy, but try and hit the moving targets. Natalie I want you to try and catch anything we chasers throw at the hoops. Lola get the snitch under two minutes, go on it's a challenge. Got it?" James asked his team as they clutched their brooms on the pitch.

"Got it," The team replied, James grinned, then pushed off and flew into the air.

"James, Sorry mate, I left my gloves in the changing room, I'm gonna go get them," Dustin called up to him, James nodded, he didn't see Lola slip off with Dustin.

Twenty minutes later James was slightly pissed off at his friends.

"I can't believe you guys!" James shouted as Lola and Dustin stood side by side, their heads hung low in shame. "This is our team quidditch practice and you two run off to snog in the changing rooms… I'm not sure you deserve to be on the team." The team gasped as James said it, but no one dared say a thing. "Just get off the bloody pitch. Practice is over."

That night James sat on his own at dinner, when Teddy and Cole sat with him, he ignored them.

Actually saying that, James ignored everyone that night at Dinner.

* * *

"I've not seen James angry at any of his friends like this before," Lily said quietly to Yasmin.

"He doesn't seem the type to get angry a lot," Chloe said.

"He doesn't… I'm worried about him," Lily admitted to her friends, they smiled sadly at her before convincing her to go with them to get some chocolate cake from the kitchens.

* * *

"James! Wait! Will you bloody well wait for a second?" Dustin yelled, chasing after his best friend. When James showed no signs of stopping, Dustin ran as fast as he could before punching the Head Boy from behind.

"What the fuck!" James yelled as he turned around, swinging his fist and punching Dustin, causing his nose to spurt blood. "Go to hell Finnigan." James growled, well aware everyone else in the corridor was watching them. He saw Lola as well, standing beside Dustin for the first time.

"Will you listen to us for a second?" Dustin growled.

"It's quite simple Finnigan, I ask for an hour of your attention and you fuck off so you can shag Biel. It's quite clear to me, and everyone else," James snapped, Dustin sighed.

"We're sorry, why can't you just accept that?" Dustin asked.

"Because I put a lot of bloody effort into making the Team what it is. When you left like that what you were saying was 'we don't give a damn' I put a lot of time into making the team work, and you two just turned your back on the whole team," James said, he looked hurt for the first time since the quidditch practice, rather than just angry. And it was true; Lola and Dustin often teased James that he spent too much time figuring things out for Quidditch practice.

"James, we didn't think of it like that. We didn't mean to throw all the effort you put always," Lola said quietly.

"No all you thought of was getting your leg over," James snapped, he looked fiercely at Lola, Dustin was going to lunge for him again, but Lola held him back, her bright blue eyes shining with tears.

"You're right James, that was what I was thinking about-" Lola started but James cut across her.

"Lolls I didn't mean it…" James said.

"But you were right, and Dustin and I are really sorry," Lola said softly. James smiled lightly at him friends, before wrapping an arm around Lola's shoulders, and walking towards the charms room, where their next lesson would be.

* * *

That night as James sat down with Lola and Dustin at dinner Marie walked over with a smile.

"You alright?" She asked looking towards Lola and Dustin.

"Yeah, everything's great," James said with a grin, he moved along slightly so Marie could join, and his smile widened when she sat down beside him and took his free hand in her own.

* * *

Juliet grinned as she sat in her bed; Ryan was running around her flat half naked and cursing.

"Have you seen my trousers?" He asked, sticking his head into her bedroom.

"I think you left them in the kitchen," Juliet replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said absently as a wide smile appeared on his face. "Y'know, I'm already late for work, and it is a weekend…" He said as he walked towards the bed, sitting down next to Juliet and pulling her towards him, kissing her lightly all over her face.

"Hmm, and I don't have work at all. Maybe you could take the day off," Juliet murmured grinning as he kissed her lips softly.

"I think I should," Ryan replied as he crawled under the covers, leaning on top of Juliet.

"You definitely should."

* * *

Claire beamed as she watched Erin, she was a natural. Currently sitting on her broom dressed in her quidditch gear, she looked great.

As Erin leaped off her broom and ran towards Claire the slightly older girl spotted a man walking into the room.

"Claire wasn't that great?!" The eighteen year old asked.

"That is was babe," Claire agreed, she looked over Erin's shoulder and to the guy who had just walked into the room, he was cute, light blonde hair, dark green eyes, tall, muscular. "Who is that?"

"Oh the captain. Declan! Come here." Erin called to the guy; he grinned and walked to Erin and Claire.

"Just seen a few of the shots, and they are great," Declan said, looking pleased with the results, his eyes turned to Claire, looking at her appreciatively.

"Thanks, this is my Cousin by the way, Claire Wood meet Declan Biggins. Declan meet Claire." Erin said.

"Hi, so, you're the model right, I think I've seen a few of your shows," Declan said. "You're the cover girl for Witch Weekly, and the main article for most gossip columns?" Declan asked teasingly, turning right towards Claire.

"Yeah, that would be me," Claire said blushing slightly, but enjoying the attention, even if she wouldn't admit to it. Ever.

"Well, you're much more stunning in person; photos just don't do you justice," Declan said. Claire smiled at him, getting his game, there was just one small thing…

"So how old are you?"

* * *

Henri sighed as he sat at his desk; it was starting to get late. It was already mid-December, he had finally gotten himself a job, but he'd been put a desk job, until he became fully fledged curse breaker, then he could be sent out to Egypt, as his dad was.

Running his hand through his hair once more he decided to give up for tonight, he gathered up his stuff and walked out of the ministry, taking the muggle route to his flat, Harry had insisted Henri remain at the Potter home, but Henri knew it was time he went out on his own.

Eventually he reached his home and pushed the door open, looking around his jaw dropped. Reaching into his pocket Henri pulled out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Henri yelled, a silvery eagle appeared, lighting the dark hallway. "Get Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

Pippa sighed as she sat with Molly and Rory, not that she minded looking after them, no, they were sweet little things, the problem was much bigger than that.

If someone could break into one of the homes, or flats, then they could break into them all as the same charms were put on all the homes. Also she didn't know anyone who was insane enough to try and break through the protection charms, it was suicide.

* * *

Blaine gasped as she read the paper the next morning, she got up from the table she was sitting at and ran to James.

"Have you seen this?!" Blaine demanded as she slammed the paper down on the table in front of James, he looked at Blaine first then down at the front page, there in the middle was a huge picture of Henri, he was sitting on the door step of his new flat. Harry and Charlie were beside him, both looking stressed. From the way Henri was sitting you could just see into the flat, and James realised quickly that it was destroyed; he looked up to the title.  
_  
__**FAMOUS FAMILY ATTACKED?**__  
Last night it is believed that someone planned an attack on the wizarding Worlds most Famous Family, Minister Sirius Black would not comment, but a close friend of the family did say that whoever attacked the flat of Henri Weasley, the son of Late Bill and Fleur Weasley, knew what they were doing and was very dangerous.  
For full story read page 3.  
_  
James jumped to his feet instantly; he stormed up to the teachers table.

"I'm going home now!" James yelled at Severus.

"James!" Melanie exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'm going home!" James yelled, the teachers looked shocked, but Severus got up and walked towards James.

"We can't send you home James, we aren't sure if it is safe enough," Severus tried to explain.

"I don't care! You should have told me! I'm going home!" James yelled, furious at his uncle for not telling him what was going on.

"No James you aren't!" Ethan said, he too was on his feet now. "We don't know how safe it is, so you'll sit down at a table or you will go to your dorm."

"Don't tell me what to do, you aren't my father!" James yelled.

"No James I'm not. But my brother contacted me early this morning and told me you were not to go home under any circumstances. Molly and Rory are currently both sitting with Kate in the teachers' lounge, so are the other children, so no, you won't be going," Ethan said. James stormed away, there was silence for a few seconds before Alastor, Cole, Dustin, Lola, Blaine, Lily, Marilyn, Teddy and Theo all ran after James.

"Where are you all going?!" Melanie shouted after the kids.

Lily stopped in the door way and looked back at her aunt.

"To stop James doing something stupid," She yelled to her Aunts, Uncles and teachers.

"Damn!" Emma sighed as she sunk into her seat at the table. "You should have just let him go. He's just like my brother, so now I bet he's gone to find his broom." Emma said, thinking back to the days when James Potter Sr was still alive and causing trouble.

* * *

"James! Stop!" Blaine screamed as she and the others chased after the enraged boy.

"James! PLEASE!" Lily cried as her smaller legs struggled to keep up with the others.

"What do you think you are going to do?!" Alastor yelled.

They followed him to the Quidditch pitch; just as they reached in the centre of the pitch he shot up into the air on his broom, and soon disappeared into the sky.

"Damn it!"

"What are we going to do now?" Theo asked as he looked up into the sky.

"What can we do?" Marilyn asked.

* * *

It was midday by the time James landed in the back garden of Godric's Hollow, he jumped off and ran to the back door, pushing it open and falling into the house.

"JAMES!" The voice of Ginny Potter screamed.

"What are you doing here?!" Harry's voice yelled, James looked up, picking himself up from the floor.

"I had to come home, someone tell me what's going on," James demanded.

"James, you have to go back to Hogwarts," Ginny hissed, James looked from his mum to his dad who were the only other people in the house.

"Why, I want to know what going on!" James demanded, as Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and James felt slightly unnerved, something seemed off, he saw Harry slowly pull out his wand. "Dad?"

"You just had to come; you couldn't keep your nose out!" Harry hissed, he pointed his wand at James and screamed a spell, James fell to the floor, screaming, blood poured out from his chest, he'd never felt something so painful, it was as if someone had ripped his chest open.

Ginny and Harry left the room, James still bleeding onto the kitchen floor, gasping and crying. What seemed to be hours later but was probably only minutes Ethan and Melanie walked into the kitchen.

"Ginny! Are you in?" She called, then let out a blood curdling scream when her eyes fell on James and the blood.

"Mel, go to Hogwarts, I'm taking him to Mungo's!" Ethan told Melanie, while he picked up the limp, silent body of James Potter.

* * *

Keira Wood sighed, it was December 21st, or so the calendar on the wall said. James was lying in a hospital bed, his wound was fully healed, but if he moved around much the cut split open again, and he had lost a lot of blood, so the Healers at St Mungo's wanted to keep him in for a few days, he'd be released later today with luck.

The other kids had finished school the day before. Everyone was currently at Emma and Severus' home. Seeing as it was big enough to fit everyone.

Ginny and Harry however were staying at St Mungo's.

They were distraught when they found out what had happened, and it was soon found that whoever had been in the house was using polyjuice potion, and had attacked James.

Right now they were in the Canteen on the top floor, eating something as Keira had instructed them. While they were doing that Daisy and Michael were going to another appointment, the baby was due in February, and Daisy was concerned about how small the bump was.

"Hey," A small voice said from the doorway, Keira turned around to see Blaine standing there with Lisa. Keira smiled.

"Hello there, do your parents know you are here Blaine sweetheart?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, they wanted me to bring these," Blaine said pulling out a small decorative pot full of everlasting snowdrops.

Lisa skipped towards Keira, and beamed.

"Mum, Brian said that Daddy was going to get me a unicorn," Lisa said happily.

"Aw baby, I'm sorry but it would be unfair to do that," Keira said feeling slightly annoyed at her son's meanness.

"That's what I told Brian," Lisa said with a proud look on her face.

Suddenly James stirred. He opened his eyes and Smiled at Lisa.

"Hey Little one," He said fondly.

"Blaine brought me to see you," Lisa informed him as she sat on the side of his bed.

"Great," He said sarcastically, Blaine looked upset.

"James!" Keira exclaimed, surprised by his rudeness, but it was too late, as Blaine stalked out of the room.

* * *

James was glad when he finally got to the Potter Home, everyone was everywhere and it was chaos. He was home. Or rather at one of his homes, because being a Potter/Weasley/Malfoy/Wood/Longbottom/Zabini/Snape meant that you had many homes as you were always welcome into any of the houses.

Too soon Christmas Eve had come and most people were tucked away in bed.

James sat up in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of butterbeer, he would have had a firewhiskey if it weren't for the fact it was Christmas tomorrow.

He just finished off the bottle when Blaine walked in; she stalked past James, still hurt by how rude he was at St Mungo's. She pulled open the fridge and grabbed a carton of apple juice. She poured herself a large glass and leant against the work surface, next to the sink.

"How you finding seventh year?" James asked her suddenly.

"Alright," Blaine answered offhandedly.

"Look, I'm sorry about snapping at you at Mungo's," James said, he sounded sincere but years of hurt and resentment added up together.

"Don't worry, I deserved it right?" Blaine spat at him venomously.

"You know what, you did," James hissed at her.

"I'm an evil bitch aren't I? Just horrid!" Blaine spat.

"Yeah, you are!" James hissed, getting to his feet.

"And you're an egotistical prat who thinks he can have whatever he wants!" Blaine hissed, turning on him with fury in her eyes.

"You're a stuck up know it all!"

"You're a pathetic, spoilt brat!"

"You're a prude!" James spat, Blaine recoiled at this, James was close, only inches from her by now.

"At least I have some self respect," Blaine whispered.

"Maybe no one wants you," James said, his voice harsh.

"You wanted me," Blaine whispered, she looked up at James, he towered over her, but it seemed his face was close to hers, his lips hovering just above hers. Hazel boring into chocolate brown.

And without thinking Blaine leaned up a bit and brushed her lips against his softly.

James let out a strangled cry; he looked at Blaine with confused eyes.

"I-I'm with Marie now..." he uttered, then walked away from her.

Only when he was well out of ear shot did Blaine allow herself to break down, she flopped onto the floor, engulfed by tears. She jumped slightly when someone wrapped their arm around her shoulders, but found it was only Charlie Weasley.

"Shhh, it'll be alright Blaine," He murmured to her, rocking the young girl back and forth. She continued to sob for a while before eventually falling asleep; Charlie carried her up to the room she was sharing with his daughter Marilyn. He had heard the argument and seen what had happened. And could only hope his daughter didn't have to feel the same heart break.

* * *

The morning broke and there was a loud rush of running feet, the small children ran around the house like mad, they awoke everyone else in the house.

"JAMES!" Rory's voice screamed. "WAKE UP!" Suddenly James shot up out of his bed as freezing cold liquid was poured over him. His eyes snapped open to find Marilyn standing there looking innocent holding a cup.

"You didn't!" James gasped.

"I think I did!" Marilyn said smirking, then legged it out of the room, leaving Rory sat on the floor, rolling around laughing.

"MARI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" James bellowed.

"James, don't be so mean," Melanie drawled, with a smirk plastered on her face when she saw the state her nephew was in. "Come on, the kids want to open their presents."

Grinning, James quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black jumper. He hopped down the stairs and grinned at the sight before him, in the large family room, everyone squeezed in around a huge Christmas tree, looking eagerly at the presents.

"Alright is everyone here?" Emma asked the group, when it was clear that they were she grinned. "And GO!"

There was a huge scurry to get to the presents. Wrapping paper went flying.

"Thanks mum!" Lily exclaimed as she held onto her new bat cage for Tizz.

James grinned as he opened his presents, Marie had gotten him a really nice wrist watch, he knew Marie was from a wealthy family, and it looked like white gold. His parents had gotten him a bunch of things, clothes and a few muggle devices, as well as a new snitch and quaffle set with a mini bludger.

"Thanks mum, dad," James called to his parents.

Ginny smiled at her son. Opening her present from all three children, it was a stunning platinum bracelet with an oval diamond set into it. Her eyes watered, grateful for the thought they put in when she saw the inscription. 'To a mum who is always there for us'

"Thank you darlings."


	11. Chapter 11

The Christmas Holidays were coming to an end; the happy feeling was starting to ebb away. Molly watched sadly as her cousins and siblings started to pack their belongings away into their Hogwarts trunks once again, she watched as her aunts and uncles as they packed for the new term or regretfully bid farewell to their children once again. It was a sad time, but exciting for those who got to return to their beloved school to see their friends once again.

"Mum, I want to go to Hogwarts, when can I go?" Molly asked the night before her older siblings returned to the train station to go back to school.

"You will go darling, but not just yet, wait your turn, it won't be long," Ginny said to her daughter kindly, smiling at her lovingly.

* * *

Emma smiled as she walked past Ginny's room where she was talking with her youngest daughter. She thought of her family, and her inability to have children, and the reasons behind it.

Unbeknown to the most of the family, only Severus and Christopher were alive and aware of it, Emma had been abducted as a child, she barely remembered it, but when she was old enough to understand her parents told her that she was left unable to have her own children, because of a curse preformed on her by Voldemort so that he would not have to worry about any more Potters. Well that went down the drain when her brother James met Lily.

The problem for Voldemort was that the curse was effective only on women and by the time he found out about James and Lily it was too late, and Lily was too protected for him to get to her. Plus he didn't want to, he knew killing Lily would almost certainly diminish the, admittedly small, chance he had of turning the strongest couple to the dark side. And if they were to have children, he knew they too would be powerful.

In all his plans failed.

James was of course never to know of what Voldemort did to his baby sister, the knowledge of what he had done would have caused James to put his life in danger, it was a risk no one would take.

Thinking of Lily and James often made Emma think of The Order. She missed Honey, and Belle did too. Sirius was never the same after her death, and Remus was affected by her death just as much as Sirius and Belle were. Emma often believed that it was the slow destruction of The Order alone that had nearly killed them, all the original members were affected beyond repair.

Honey, James and Lily were the final straw, no matter how much they pretended that they could go on without them.

Now though The Order was no more, under the simple belief that there was no need for it any more. Why keep a group that was for the Killing of Voldemort if he was already dead?

* * *

Morning finally came and as ever there was the usual morning rush.

"Can't we just floo them there?" Emma asked Severus, checking her watch and realising that they would probably otherwise be late.

"We could, yes, fine. Everybody! We're going to floo to Hogwarts; otherwise you'll all be late!" Severus called to the large group over the noise of the breakfast table. There was a large sigh of relief from the adults, and a small groan from the kids because this meant that they would arrive hours early.

"Well, I'm off, I've got to open the store, January sales and everything," Juliet said standing up, grinning at her cousins.

"And I've got early practice," Oliver said also standing up, he already had his gear next to him in a sports bag.

* * *

A smile rose to Severus' features as he sat down at the teachers table, before him sat the students, and beside him sat some of his family and a few friends. It was times like these that he was happiest, the times when he could see the future generations living happily and safely.

* * *

Christopher was talking to Harry, things weren't looking great.

"I got a call from America, I was talking to Missy, remember her, she stayed and fought at the battle with us," Christopher told Harry, looking stressed as he did so.

"Yeah, Missy Diaz, I heard she became an Auror in America when she went back," Harry replied, looking concerned.

"She did, well I was talking to her the other night and she was telling me some pretty unusual stuff. A few months ago a couple of high up wizards went missing, and then three weeks ago they returned with absolutely no memory. They knew things which were vital to American security, y'know how everything is interconnected over there. Two months ago suddenly three of their Aurors were killed, murdered. Looked like they had been mugged or something. Then another one. Their Aurors started dropping like flies. The three weeks ago it stopped very suddenly, I mean every night for five weeks there was a new death, and it just stopped, and that's when Henri's flat was broken into," Christopher said pointedly.

"You aren't suggesting this is related are you?" Harry asked looking perplexed.

"Missy thinks it might be, she told me another Auror over there was found last night, they have no clue who is killing off their Aurors, but she said whoever was doing it was taking a huge risk, one that could end up with an automatic death sentence if he or she is caught," Christopher explained. "I mean we already know whoever broke into Henri's flat was taking an outrageous risk by even attempting it. But that's not all."

"What?"

"One of the wizards who went missing was Chase Simmons, remember him, he also came?" Christopher said, a hint of sadness in his voice for his old friend.

"But didn't he... He helped us create the protection charms on... Damn it!" Harry cursed silently, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, Chase was the one who came up with the protection charms for the houses."

* * *

Harry poured over the information he had been sent from America, he was halfway through it when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see somewhat familiar face, the woman had definitely aged since he had last seen her almost seventeen years ago now, her hair was dark brown but now with streaks of grey running through it, and her sapphire eyes were more tired then he last remembered.

"Good evening, I didn't expect you to turn up so quickly," Harry said to the woman.

"Chase died in hospital two hours ago, Monty Tateson died three days ago, he was the other wizard taken," The woman replied, her eyes sparkled with sudden tears.

"I'm sorry Missy."

"Don't be, Chase wasn't the same after Lara's death in the battle... He never quite recovered from it," Missy sighed deeply. She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned around and smiled weakly. "You look handsome." She said softly before engulfing Christopher Potter into a tight hug.

"Missy it's great to see you again, I'm sorry it's under such dire circumstances," Christopher said softly.

"Ah, but that's the way it's been since college," Missy said, referring to the Auror College they had both attended. "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

James grinned as he sat down next to Marie; they were in the new charms room. James opened his book and started to copy down some notes when he felt Marie's slender hand rest on his thigh; he turned to her and grinned.

"You just can't keep your hands off me," James said quietly to Marie, a grin covering his features.

"You enjoy it," Marie whispered with a smirk.

"I understand that at seventeen you may have certain urges, but as Head Boy and Head Girl I do expect you to try and keep those urges out of the classroom," Melanie called to James and Marie from the front of the classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Aunt Mel! That's not fair!" James exclaimed.

"James may I remind you that I am perfectly within my rights to take points from your houses, especially when you are acting inappropriate in my class. I'd also like to remind you that while we are at Hogwarts I am Professor Malfoy, and not Aunt Mel," Melanie scolded.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" James exclaimed as he walked out of the classroom.

"James!" Lola hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Potter! In here now!" Melanie growled from behind her nephew. James cringed; he hadn't really intended to let her hear him say that.

James followed his Aunt Melanie into her office, it was small, as most were, but cosy, decorated in cool blues and creams, she had photographs of the family everywhere, and on the back walls she had a picture of all the classes she taught which she took at the beginning of each year. Melanie sat down behind her desk and indicated to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Now, I want an explanation for the attitude James," Melanie said quite snappishly.

"Sorry Professor Malfoy," James mumbled in reply.

"No James," Melanie snapped at her seventeen year old nephew. "I said I wanted an explanation. If you were a girl I would put it down to a period, and tell them to watch it because it's not a good excuse for attitude in my classes. But with you, unless there's something your parents have been hiding from me, I don't have any explanation. So do tell." James gulped. Melanie was slightly annoyed, meaning that she was highly pissed off.

"I didn't mean to," James said guiltily.

"Well obviously I did something to greatly offend you why don't we start there?" Melanie said in a sickly sweet voice. She wasn't being mean, he knew that, and he knew it was his fault, but he didn't want to admit to it.

"Professor Malfoy, I'm sorry I was rude," James mumbled, he knew she wouldn't let him off with that, she wasn't strict without reason, and he'd given her a reason.

"James, not only did you prove that you had little interest in my lesson today, you also argued against the punishment I gave you for frolicking with your girlfriend in my lesson, and then you leave my classroom ranting and raving about how unfair it is that you are punished for doing something wrong," Melanie said. "I do get it, seventeen year old's hate getting in trouble, I was once seventeen, but James you are Head Boy, I do expect better of you."

"I'm sorry professor Malfoy," James said again.

"Fine, go to break. And no more calling me Aunt Mel in classes, no matter the fact that we have a student teacher relationship while in school, but also I hate being called Mel." Melanie said with a slight smile on her face, James grinned at her and then nodded. He got up and left the office.

* * *

"Come on, smile," Gina said poking Brian in the side; Alastor was sitting on his other side smirking at his cousin.

"It's not that bad y'know," Albus said sitting across from Brian.

"Really? Because I was under the impression that it wasn't that great when your twelve year old cousin is better than you at potions," Brian snapped at Albus.

"It is hardly Albus' fault he's better then you at Potions," Liam said with a grin.

Brian grumbled but dropped it as Blaine walked over with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gryffindors," She sung happily, beaming at them.

"What do ya want Blaine?" Liam asked, he smirked at her, The Gryffindor/Slytherin match was coming up and Blaine was being smug.

"Oh, just to ask if you are going to come to the match tomorrow?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Of course we are," Gina replied with a big smile.

"Good, you'll see me kick your butts then!" Blaine said as she flopped down beside them smiling.

"Bring it on!"


	12. Chapter 12

James was sat at the a table with the majority of his friends and family, Marilyn, Theo, Narcissa, Lily, and a few others were sitting with Blaine as she prepared herself and listened to the team captain Miles Brogan. Sure the old rivalries were gone, but quidditch was quidditch. Playful insults were flung at each teams from different supporters.

"Blaine your arse is about to be kicked!" Lola yelled as Blaine walked past the table she was sitting at with James, Lola grinned at the younger girl.

"Really, I was under the impression you bet three sickles that I was going to win the game," Blaine said trying to look innocent and failing. Lola reddened almost instantly, as everyone on the Gryffindor table turned to her.

"LOLA!" Dustin exclaimed looking at his guilty faced girlfriend.

"Oops, wasn't I meant to tell anyone?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"I'll get you for that Zabini!" Lola called to Blaine as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Sure you will!"

* * *

"And they are off! Zabini has got the quaffle immediately! She's shooting along that pitch, she looks confident! Oh, and Potter has taken possession, Zabini looks pissed!" The Commentator TJ Alderson declared into the microphone.

Blaine turned her broom around in a sharp U-turn and sped after James, she could just about see Alastor coming up behind her. James looked back to see Blaine, and Alastor. He nearly dropped the ball when he felt something bang against the back of his broom and was shocked to see Blaine right behind him.

Alastor watched almost fascinated by Blaine's movements, he saw her quickly flip upside down and then race forwards so she was directly beneath James, clinging onto her broom with one hand and then push the quaffle out of his grip with the other, then she fell back and let Theodora catch it.

"DID YOU SEE THAT MOVE BY ZABINI!" TJ yelled as the crowd screamed.

"GO JAMES!" Marie shouted as James soared past her.

Gryffindor slowly managed to get back possession, but it was a bit late with the score 140-50 Slytherin.

"Lola! Get the bloody snitch!" James yelled to Lola as he flew past her, but in all honesty he couldn't blame her for not catching it, the snitch hadn't been seen throughout the game.

"OH MY GOD!" TJ Screamed suddenly, James quickly searched for the cause of distress, it was only however when he looked up a second too late did he see Lola falling, fast, she fell just behind him, her back catching James' broom, knocking him off as well. James fell through the air, it was almost as if time had frozen, and then suddenly, as if in the distance he heard and echoing thump, and sure he would die his eyes closed tight, then with a jolt he stopped falling.

The arena was full of screams.

"LOLA!" Dustin's voice cried desperately, but James couldn't concentrate, his mind was a blur, he felt himself being laid down on the cold, damp grass and he saw a blur of dark brown leaning over him.

"James!" An angelic voice cried. "James! Look at me, come on! James! Don't close your eye damn it!" However James did close his eyes though opened them seconds later when he received a sharp slap to the face.

"Argh!" He exclaimed. He suddenly felt a shooting pain down his back as he tried to move.

"Don't move, I heard a crack in your neck when I caught you," James focused his eyes and saw it was Blaine talking to him, he thought it had started raining, but it was tears falling from Blaine's chocolate eyes that had fallen on his face. "Every thing's gonna be fine James, just stay still."

"Lo-" James tried to speak but it only spent pain screaming down his back.

"S-she'll be f-fine, I'm s-sure James," Blaine said, but he knew that she wasn't sure because of the way she struggled to say it. She was pushed out of the way by Melanie who pointed her wand at him; she waved it around a bit then looked at Blaine.

"Did you hear anything snap or anything crack?" Melanie demanded.

"I-I heard something crack, but I'm not sure if it's a bone," Blaine stuttered in reply.

Melanie nodded and continued waving her wand about, she started to mutter and for a few seconds James felt his skin tingle and warm up slightly, then it faded.

"Try moving, if it hurts in the slightest tell me," Melanie instructed. By this time the students had rushed down from the stands, and he was aware of the crowds surrounding him. Slowly James lifted his right arm. Then his left arm. "Turn your head side to side." Melanie instructed and James did as he was told. He felt stiff but not painful. "You'll be fine, but Blaine could you take him to the Hospital wing, Emma will be waiting." Blaine nodded and carefully helped James to his feet, he winced slightly, and felt uncomfortable, but not because of his neck, James hadn't been this close to Blaine since she had kissed him.

"I'm alright, I can make it myself." James said, trying to pull away from Blaine.

"No you're bloody well not! I don't care what you say! I saw you fall way over fifty foot!" Blaine said snappishly, and hauled one of his arms across her shoulders, which wasn't hard as she was four inches shorter then his 6".

"Yeah, but I didn't hit the ground did I!" James snapped back.

"Only because I caught you!" Blaine said, which shut James up, he hadn't realised it had been Blaine who had caught him, if she hadn't then he would have been seriously hurt, as for Lola, he was worried about her, really worried, she was one of his best friends.

"Lola, how is she?" James asked. He looked down at Blaine who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I told you, she'll be fine," Blaine mumbled. She wasn't sure though. Lola had been rushed straight up to the hospital wing, he remembered hearing Dustin panicking. He feared the worst.

When finally they reached the Hospital wing James and Blaine found Dustin sitting on the floor opposite the doors, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking, Blaine slipped away from James and sat down on Dustin's left, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and comforted the boy.

"H-how is she?" Blaine asked shakily. Dustin could only shake his head, he was unable to say anything. James let out a shaky breath, Blaine suddenly turned her attention back to him. "I could take you into the hospital Wing, and get you checked out quickly."

"Nah, I'm fine, really," He said to her, she looked uncertain but nodded anyway.

They waited what felt like a lifetime before the door leading into the Hospital wing flung open and Severus appeared before them looking tired and paler then usual.

"I can only at the moment allow one of you to see her," Severus said, indicating that things weren't looking great, but instantly Blaine and James nudged Dustin forwards and helped him to his feet.

"Tell us how she is," Blaine called as he walked away. She and James fell silent for a few moments before James started to speak.

"Blaine," He said sighing. "I want you to leave," Blaine snapped her head up looking both shocked and hurt. "It's just, you don't need to be here, and I-I don't want to be here with you." James said, he didn't meet her eye, afraid of the look on her face.

"Is it because I kissed you?!" Blaine asked, her usually soft voice harsh and hurt.

"Well yes, I don't- look I have a girlfriend, you knew that then and you know it now. I don't know why you did it, it's quite obvious you don't like me," James said, his voice smaller then it would be usually.

"I always believed you hated me!" Blaine exclaimed. "Remember the dead flowers on the way here?!"

"That was an accident, I was trying to show you I liked you," James said earnestly, looking quite like a wounded puppy.

"But you always made me feel so foolish, you embarrassed me, I knew you liked me, but I couldn't let myself feel the same, and then you started to date Marie, and I realised just how much I really liked you." Blaine heaved a great sigh. "It's just confusing. We used to be best friends, remember that? I used to hang out with you and Lola and Dustin. I was so angry at you all these years for hurting me."

"It was an accident," James mumbled.

"And you never came to see me, Lola and Dustin visited me all the time, but you never did. That was all I wanted, my oldest and closest friend to come and see, because even though he hurt me a lot, he was my best friend." Blaine said softly, all the time James was coming closer and closer to her until she was uttering the final words against his lips. It was soft and gentle, but it was a kiss that held so much. His hand cupped her face and held her close, as her hands held onto his shirt, as if it were all a dream about to slip away.


	13. Chapter 13

Marilyn wasn't sure if what she was hearing was good or bad, but she knew it was have its consequences.

"And he kissed me," Blaine said, she looked happy but troubled. "I feel so bad. It shouldn't have happened but I'm glad it did. And of all places just outside the hospital wing where Lola was getting treated. So not only did I kiss James when he's dating Marie, but also when one of our closest friends is seriously ill."

"Well at least you're sorry. I guess," Marilyn said unsure of just how much trouble this could create.

* * *

Erin grinned as she convinced her friends to join her on a night on the town, tomorrow she didn't have Quidditch practice so she needn't worry about being in shape.

"Come on Andi!" Erin exclaimed, linking her arm through that of Andi Lupin, the daughter of Belle and Remus, she was a normal human, but with a few werewolf characteristics like heightened senses, which really wasn't that uncommon.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Andi replied tiredly, having just finished a long day at work. "Who else are we going to pick up?"

"Claire, Juliet and Ryan, and Henri. Daisy can't make it because of the whole pregnancy thing," Erin explained as she and Andi hailed down a cab, preferring muggle transport, especially if they planned on getting wasted, which they did. After a half an hour drive they arrived at Juliet's, to find Henri was also there waiting. "You lot ready?"

"I swear to Merlin, Erin I am not going to tell anyone our hangover is actually a bad case of the flu," Juliet warned as she clambered into the cab.

"You covered for her?" Ryan asked as he got in, closing the door.

"At school a number of times, Erin was the family party girl," Juliet explained, in quite a tongue in cheek manner.

"That's not fair! Alastor drinks more than I do, and he's at school with like the entire family, and James covers for him!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yeah well no one carried Alastor to his room and then fell down the girl's staircase." Henri said pointedly, as Erin blushed.

"Stop being mean! I'm the youngest here! Don't pick on me!" Erin exclaimed, pouting.

"Don't bother, it won't work," Juliet said smirking, they pulled up outside of a building, to the muddle cab driver it seemed to be a normal looking club, but to Erin, Juliet, Ryan, Henri and Claire it was the local magical night club. Wands Allowed.

* * *

Erin blinked her eyes open. She groaned loudly then rolled over, only to find herself nose to nose with Claire.

"ARGH!" Erin screamed hopping out of bed, Claire may be gorgeous, but she really didn't look that great right now.

"Oh Merlin! Shut up!" Claire groaned, sitting up in the bed, they were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt, but had no clue where they were.

"Claire to you recognise this room at all?" Erin asked, as she scurried around the room to find her clothes, banging into anything that was around. She didn't do well with hangovers.

"You're clothes are being washed," Someone said from the door way, Erin turned to see Henri leant against the door frame smirking at his adoptive cousins.

"Why?" Claire asked as she clutched her head in a feeble attempt to make her head ache go away.

"Juliet needed to wash them. You were covered in sick," Henri said, Erin could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't throw up when I'm drunk," Erin said as she stumbled towards the kitchen, or where she thought she might find it.

"No but the guy who was hitting on you does," Henri replied with a laugh, it was clear that he felt it was a priceless moment in his life.

"That's nasty," Claire said as she followed Erin.

When they both reached the kitchen it was to find Juliet and Ryan sitting at a table drinking coffee. Juliet smiled at them and handed the two younger women a vial each then a cup of coffee. Once they'd taken the rancid tasting liquid in the vial both Erin and Claire felt much better.

"I can't believe you two were so out of it I actually had to change you," Juliet said disapprovingly. "I felt like the mother of a couple of three year olds. And the photographers were outside the club as we left. Erin your parents are going to kill me for letting you get so drunk. As for you Claire, your mum will hit the roof with what has happened with Daisy. I love her dearly, she's one of my closest friends, but a drunken night and she's pregnant." Juliet said sternly, trying to get her point across, it didn't help that their family was so famous, it would be all over the newspapers.

"Never again," Erin mumbled.

"Promise," Claire groaned.

"Pffft!"

"Where am I?!" They heard Andi called from the living room, and started laughing, maybe they shouldn't get so drunk next time…

* * *

James laughed as the daily Prophet fell in front of him, dropped off by the delivery owl. On the social section there was a picture of Erin, Andi, Claire, Henri, Juliet and Ryan stumbling out of a club.

"Don't let Brian read this section of the paper," James said to Alastor who was next to Brian.

This was just as Scarlett walked over to them smiling brightly; James suddenly thought he hadn't seen much of her at all while at Hogwarts.

"Hello James, have you seen Lily this morning, I think the girls in my house would rather not be around me anymore," Scarlett said smiling pleasantly at her cousin.

"Why wouldn't they want to hang out with you?" Alastor asked her.

"Well I explained that it was most likely an accident that Lola fell, and that the blame could be placed on no one, and that they should stop suggesting otherwise. It seems they think I was being rather rude." Scarlett explained, she didn't seem much bothered by it however.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Lily is... I have no idea, but take a seat, you can eat with us today," James said, quite used to Scarlett's bluntness, and feeling slightly sorry that she had been rejected by the others in her year because of it.

"Thank you James, how is Lola by the way," Scarlett asked as she sat beside him and started to pile food onto her plate, having an appetite much like her father, never ending.

"I finally managed to see her last night, she's very sore, and they are keeping her in, Emma said there may be some lasting damage, I'm going to visit her again at Lunch," James said.

"Tell her I hope she gets well soon for me," Scarlett said as she stuffed her face, seriously there were no other words for it.

"I will, but I need to do something first, erm, you wouldn't know where I'd find Marie would you?" James asked.

"As in Marie Davis?" Scarlett asked. She looked a little unsure of herself when James nodded, as if she knew something she shouldn't and knew she had to say something. "Thing is James, Marie has a bit of a reputation within the Ravenclaw house alone... it's confusing, I didn't understand at first..." She babbled.

"Scarlett, tell me what you know," James stressed.

"Thing is the boys in your year in Ravenclaw are nice but they y'know a lot. And Marie has a bit of a reputation..." Scarlett tried to explain, but she just confused James.

"I don't understand," James said.

Alastor looked at Scarlett shocked.

"She wouldn't," Alastor said, but with a hint of uncertainty.

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and ducked her head down, frustrated James got up and left the Great Hall, he walked towards the Transfiguration room, only as he was walking along the empty corridors he heard moaning, sighing he walked towards the nearest broom closet, yanking the door open he got quite a surprise.

"Thank Merlin I was going to dump you today," James said evenly as Marie found herself looking up at him from under Bepi Collins.

* * *

The next day came the letter that the family had been waiting for.  
_  
Dears,  
Daisy has had her baby, sorry it has taken so long to tell you, but we weren't sure that the child would survive, but she did, and beautiful baby girl by the name of Bridget Jo O'Conner, she's beautiful, but I'm sure you'll see for yourselves soon enough. The wedding should be sometime soon, though it hasn't been set in stone. We'll see anyway.  
Much love  
Keira  
_  
"Guys! Daisy had her baby!" James called to his cousins, there was a cheer, and her was surrounded, enclosed in the letter was a picture of the mother and child. Daisy looked tired, but otherwise the happiest anyone had ever seen her, and the baby was gorgeous.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny sighed in frustration as she sat alone at the kitchen table, a wine glass full of red liquid before her. Harry was at work late again. He wouldn't say why he was, all she knew was that he was spending less and less time at home, and not telling her why. So as the clock struck one in the morning Ginny was thoroughly pissed off.

She heard Harry stalk into the living room, and then appear in the door way, he looked surprised to see her. In her eyes, he looked guilty.

"Gin, what are you doing up so late?" He asked with his surprise evident in his voice, his eyebrows were raised and he was giving her a slightly lopsided look.

"What were you doing at work so late?" Ginny shot at him.

He didn't answer, just walked to the sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"Harry sit down please, I want to talk to you." Ginny said, she watched him like a hawk as he sat down opposite her and waited patiently for whatever it was she wanted to say. "Are you having an affair?" Ginny asked him after a pause, Harry choked and spluttered.

"What?! Ginny how can you ask me that?!" Harry asked his wife shocked.

"Harry you are barely ever home! Molly asked me why she hadn't seen her daddy in weeks! She asked me if you'd left us." Ginny hissed, Harry looked away from his wife, ashamed. "Harry, you're gone by the time the sun rises, and you don't come home until we're all in bed." Ginny stressed. "If you're leaving me, please, just say so and make it that much less painful for us all."

"Ginny, I'm not leaving you. I'm not having an affair; I haven't even looked at another woman since being with you." Harry told her earnestly.

"Then what is causing you to be away from us all the time?" Ginny asked him desperately. Harry got up and kneeled down by his wife, looking almost scared.

"I tell you this Ginny, but you can't tell anyone, we don't even know for sure ourselves." Harry said, Ginny nodded. "We think that there is someone out there killing. It started in America a few months ago, and we think he or she has found their way across to England, we think- rather we know that they are powerful, already a large number of important Aurors and security specialists in America have been killed, whoever broke into Henri's flat, it's the same person." Harry explained, at every word Ginny got paler and paler.

"Harry, no. It can't be," Ginny almost cried, with dread grasping at her heart, threatening to stop it beating.

"It is."

* * *

James grinned at Blaine as they sat together studying, opposite them was Lola and Dustin, they were studying for the potions exam that was to happen the following day.

"This is useless, I can't concentrate." Dustin groaned as he let his head drop onto the table.

"Aw why not sweetie," Lola said with a devilish grin, he glared playfully at her, as Blaine and James laughed.

"Oh go on you two, laugh as much as you want, you're both single," Dustin snapped as he looked longingly at Lola.

"Push off!" James snapped playfully, but it was true, for some reason he and Blaine just didn't get together, not like everyone thought they would, even though James had been single now for almost a month.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry," Blaine said looking at the clock; it was dinner time already so they agreed.

When they walked down to the Great Hall they reached the nearest table and sat down, expecting it to be like any other day, however it wasn't. An owl flew into the hall and landed before James, it was odd as mail only ever came to the great hall in the mornings. He opened it cautiously.  
_  
James,  
I'm sorry to have to send you this by owl rather than telling you myself, it's your brother; he's been bitten, not by a werewolf but rather by a cockatrice, what one was doing in the garden I don't know. We're at St Mungo's, he's lucky we got him here so quick; the venom in those creatures is strong.  
Get Lily, tell her what has happened, and then come to St Mungo's. Rory is terribly scared and I think having the family around him will be a reassurance.  
Love  
Mum and dad  
_  
James stood up instantly and walked towards the end of the table where Lily sat, he crouched down beside her and after telling her what happened they both left towards the Headmasters office where they assumed Severus would be as he wasn't in the Great hall.

When they reached the Headmasters office they climbed p the stairs to find Severus standing there talking to Harry.

"Dad! How's Rory?" James asked immediately.

"Better, but he really wants to see you two," Harry said with a weak smile, he looked very tired, and it made James worry. "Come on guys, let's go see Rory." Harry said then stepped into the emerald green flames that flickered in the fireplace. Only as James reached the fireplace the door burst open and Scarlett, Albus, Alastor and Marilyn came tumbling into the room.

"Sorry!" Scarlett groaned as she picked herself up from the floor.

"The others can't miss any classes, but we're all up to date and wanted to know if we could tag along. Dad told me what happened," Alastor explained.

"And we're his cousins, so we're family, and we should be allowed to see Rory," Albus said.

"Please, Uncle Harry, Uncle Sev," Marilyn begged her uncles.

* * *

"Don't make too much noise, he has been complaining of a nasty headache," Harry explained as he opened the door for the six children. They all nodded and walked into the room, there was a bed with Ginny sitting in a chair next to it, she looked just as tired as Harry did.

"Mum, how is he?" Lily asked as she rushed forward to look at her brother.

"He's alright sweetheart," Ginny said as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Every thing's going to be fine." But James noticed the uncertain way she looked at Harry, as if wishing for her husband and father of her children to agree, everything would be alright. Only Harry's eyes didn't meet hers, and James knew there was something wrong.

Pushing this all aside James walked towards his sister and cousins and smiled down at his little brother.

"Hey there big guy," James said soothingly, stroking back his brothers hair, smiling at him with a huge sense of relief.

"Hi James, Henri took Molly for ice cream. I wanted to go too, mum said I wasn't well enough," Rory said sulkily.

"I'll take you for ice cream when you're better," James said with a grin. Rory beamed at him.

"Will you also take me to Hogwarts with you?" Rory asked excitedly, James looked to his dad, before turning back to Rory. "I'm sure when you're better uncle Sev will let you take a tour around the school, I mean, Phin stays there with Dexter, so I'm sure you could come to Hogwarts for the day."

* * *

Hermione sighed as the school day came to an end, the last term would be ending soon, and it made her think. She waited until everything had settled, until James, Lily, Alastor, Marilyn, Albus and Scarlett had returned until she made her way to his office. In her hand there was a letter, she held onto it for dear life, she hadn't let it go since receiving it. When she reached the office it seemed empty, so she paced the room until she stopped beside a portrait that she rarely spoke to.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore said as Hermione stopped by his portrait.

"It's Mrs Potter, you know that Albus, I have a feeling you always knew it would be," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Old habits die hard," Albus said. "What, if you do not mind me asking, brings you here at this late hour?" Albus asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Hermione said a knowing smile on her face.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" Albus relied.

"No."

"Well then, I can tell you I never knew anything for sure, but I had my assumptions. I do ask you to be careful Mrs Potter, things, I feel, are to take a turn for the worse," Albus told her gravely.

"That's why I am leaving Hogwarts, I'm needed elsewhere, I feel I won't be the only one."


	15. Chapter 15

"James as your Head of House it is my responsibility to ensure that you know what you are going to do next," Ethan said as James sat down in his office. "You are aware that I have to do this for every one of my seventh year students?" James nodded. "So let's hear what you have planned."

"I'm moving into a small flat near Diagon alley, it's already under my name, and I've applied to the Auror department and I have got a training placement there," James told Ethan.

"You do realise that working as an Auror is a very dangerous job?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, but it is what I want to do, I do realise the implications of working as an Auror, but to be honest I am willing to have to deal with them," James said, Ethan nodded and allowed James to leave his office and sighed heavily.

* * *

When James reached the Heads Common room he found Marie sitting on the Sofa reading, he hadn't talked to her since he had dumped her, and he didn't feel like changing things just yet. So he walked right past her and into his own room, there he pulled off his school tie and cloak and fell onto the chair in the corner of the room, he hadn't realised he'd left the door open.

"Meeting not go as well as you'd hoped?" A soft voice asked from the doorway, Marie was standing there leant against the door frame.

"It went well," James said shortly, then raised an eyebrow when Marie didn't leave. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what it is to be second to someone all the fucking time?" Marie asked him her voice more high than he was used to, but he did not care, he barely understood what she was saying.

"Good one right, in the family I'm from, I'm not even bloody second, love them as much as I do, I'll never live up to my dad and aunts and uncles," James snapped back, he couldn't be bothered with her anymore, but he wasn't going to stand there and take whatever she threw at him.

"I was never first; she was, all the time. Everyone knew it, even before and during and after, she always came first!" Marie spat spitefully at James, her fists clenching almost painfully.

"Marie stop talking bullshit, I was going to dump you, and I was going to dump you for her, but from the start and during you were always first," James replied steadily, looking the Head Girl in the eye for the first time in a long time. "And hey, you were cheating on me anyway, weren't you? So what the bloody hell does it matter."

"I was always second!" Marie shouted like it somehow excused the pain she had caused, but it didn't because her insecurities had been in her head, she was first because James hadn't broken up with her for Blaine, not until he realised Marie was no longer first… It never started out with her not being right...

"No, you weren't," James said simply. He laughed bitterly, keeping his voice even. "I found out you were cheating on me from my eleven year old cousin, how embarrassing and infuriating do you think that was? And how long hey? Almost our entire relationship, so don't give me this crap, 'cos if you think spreading your legs for another guy was making me first you are sorely wrong, so stop playing the innocent."

"You kissed Blaine while you were dating me!" Marie shouted, stamping her foot.

"I did, I don't deny it, but Marie, I kissed her once, and that was the day before I dumped you," James said, and then laughed again. "Y'know she kissed me though, over Christmas, I told her no, because I was with you," James said and Marie looked shocked. "And now I'm not with her, she's just Blaine my best friend, even though I'm madly in love with her, that's all she is."

"I-"

"You what? Didn't know? That's a lie if I ever heard one, it's for that reason you cheated on me, it's the reason I am terrified of doing anything about it. So Marie, Don't tell me you didn't know, and never lie to me, because I can see right through you," And with that said Marie left silently.

* * *

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" James asked as he visited Rory once again.

"Better, they said I can leave tomorrow," Rory explained.

"That's great. I bet you're looking forward to going home," James said ruffling Rory's hair, Lily grinned as Rory cried out, Molly giggled at his scrunched up face.

"By the way guys as I've got you all here, we're not going to Emma's this summer," Harry announced. The four kids looked up seriously socked, every year they stayed at Emma's house fir a week with the others.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"Well... We're just doing things differently this year," Harry said, not convincingly.

"Are we going to see her though, and the others?" Lily asked.

"Of course, we'll go over for dinner, all of us, the whole family, and we'll stay over, perhaps one night," Ginny said reassuringly.

"That's alright then," Lily said decisively. Harry and Ginny looked at each other uncertainly, they weren't sure staying at Emma's would be ideal, but the kids would be unhappy if they didn't get to stay with their great aunt.

* * *

All too soon graduation came, and the great hall was filled to the brim with students, teachers, and family.

"Hello darlings!" Melanie said happily, engulfing as many children as she could into a hug, kissing all their cheeks, Lily, Narcissa, Quinton, Marilyn, and Theo all smiled sheepishly.

"Hey mum," Theo mumble, as his father grinned at his son before hugging him and the twins.

"It's nice to be a normal family again," Draco muttered to Melanie, they did love working at Hogwarts, however sometimes it was frustrating to be unable to treat your children as your children as it was unfair to the other students. Melanie smiled at her husband before kissing his cheek and finding Ginny and Harry.

"Mel!" Ginny exclaimed engulfing her old friend into a hug. "Wow you look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat beside the other woman.

Soon all the parents and family members were sat down, the seventh years were all seated on the first row, while Severus stood on a stage.

"Welcome, I am glad to see so many people sitting here; it has been many years before the graduation has been so full. I would like to first congratulate the amazing teachers for such a fantastic effort, they've kept this school running now for the last twelve years, usually I would start with the seventh years, and then bid you all a fantastic summer and life, however this year we are losing some of our beloved teachers. Professor Hermione Potter, Professor Draco Malfoy and Professor Melanie Malfoy. They have decided to leave in order to pursue other things, and we all wish you the best," Severus said, there was a round of applause for the three teachers and then the graduation ceremony begun.

"To our Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Marie Davis," Severus held out to scrolls, as James and Marie walked up to the stage and collected their certificates. He ran through the rest of the list alphabetically until finally Blaine got her certificate.

* * *

"I Graduated a year younger then you did!" Blaine sung as she jumped up to Lola, Dustin and James.

"Shut up, show off!" Lola snapped playfully.

"I'll be right back!" Blaine called suddenly as she ran off towards a couple standing with Keira and Oliver; she engulfed the woman, who she was a carbon copy of, into a hug, and then the man.

"Blaine! We're so proud of you!" The woman exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly, Susan Bones, now Susan Zabini wiped away the tears as she hugged her daughter.

"Princess, you couldn't make me happier!" The man said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you! I can't believe I actually passed the year!" Blaine gushed.

"Ah you've always been bright," Daisy Burke said as she stood there holding baby Bridget in her arms, Michael was standing there also, but Blaine didn't notice him at all.

"Oh, look at her!" Blaine exclaimed, picking Bridget from Daisy's arms. "She's so cute," Bridget gurgled, now almost six months old.

"She is," Daisy agreed smiling fondly at Bridget, before taking her back into her arms. "Well your parents said they were thrilled, first ever student to graduate a year early."

"We weren't surprised, Blaine was always amazing when it came to her education, now go on Blaine, I know you want to hang out with your friends," Susan said and watched her daughter run towards Lola, James and Dustin once more.

* * *

James snaked his left arm over Blaine's shoulders as Lola linked arms with her, and held Dustin's hand in her own. Together the four friends walked towards the entrance hall where they met Sarah Jones, Rosie Jones, Millicent Baddock and Terrence Bagman, as well as the other seventh years.

"Well who thinks a party is in order?" One of them yelled.

With a cheer from everyone else they all made their way through the ever darkening grounds and towards Hogsmeade Village, looking for the best spot.


	16. Chapter 16

James laughed as Rosie and Sarah dragged him onto the dance floor. He turned to see Dustin blushing as Blaine and Lola danced together rather provocatively, it made even James' mouth water, but his attention was soon drawn back when he found himself suddenly thrown into the large crowd.

The music was pumping and everyone was dancing, drinks in hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine stumble towards a chair looking tired but exhilarated, her eyes were shining and her cheeks were red but she had the biggest smile on her face. James crawled away from the rest of the dancers and went and sat with Blaine, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her lay her head on his shoulder, curling towards him. It was then he noticed if he tilted his head a little he could see right down her sparkly black top, which happened to be very low cut.

"James, are you alright?" Blaine asked softly, looking concerned, as she tried to catch his eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Why?" James asked his head snapping up, he heard a sickening crack, and prayed she had not realised anything.

"Oh just your neck, you were holding it oddly," Blaine said absently as she snuggled into James, causing the black haired boy to gasp as her chest rubbed against him. "Did I hurt you?!" Blaine asked worriedly, sitting up, James was blushing madly by this point.

"No, no. Not at all," James said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders, Blaine looked sceptical before getting to her feet. "Where you going?" He asked her.

"To get a drink, you want one?" Blaine explained, James shook his head no and watched her walk away, realising she had a very nice bum.

"If you don't make a move tonight you're going to regret it forever and ever and ever. You want her, she might want you..." Lola said as she flopped down beside James, Dustin sitting down on the other side of her.

"Take me and Lolls for example, we regret not getting together sooner," Dustin said, pointing between him and Lola.

"Yes but you and Lolls were always meant to be. As Lola said, Blaine might not want me," James replied, taking a swig from Dustin's firewhiskey.

"Ah, you are meant to be. You've just got to hope that she realises that," Lola replied, as Blaine walked back towards them, placing the drinks down on the table.

"It really is busy; I think most of the fifth years up are here tonight," Blaine exclaimed as she flopped down by James once again.

"Do you wanna leave, head off to the Three Broomsticks, and celebrate on our own?" James asked looking to Lola, Dustin and Blaine.

"I don't see why not," Dustin replied, nodding his head with approval.

"It would be nice to celebrate just the four of us," Lola added, already gathering her bag and coat.

"Well what are we waiting for?" With that the four friends got up and walked out of the crowded club, they crossed the almost empty street and into the pub.

"Why if it isn't my favourite customers, what can I do for you?" Madame Rosmerta asked, she was looking good for a lady her age.

"I'll have a firewhiskey, Steak and Kidney pie with a large portion of chips," James ordered looking like a cat who got the cream.

"I'll have a spaghetti Bolognese, a butter beer and a small portion of cheesy garlic bread." Lola order with a bright smile.

"Can I have cheeseburger; hold the salad, extra ketchup, large chips and garlic mushrooms, and a firewhiskey." Dustin order grinning as he swung his arm over Lola's shoulders.

"And could I have a gammon steak, with regular chips, pineapple on the gammon, a portion of cheesy garlic bread and a butterbeer." Blaine ordered with a warm smile, as she rested against James.

Madame Rosmerta grinned at them.

"One day you'll come in and order something different. Several years and you order the same thing every time," Madame Rosmerta muttered, walking away to prepare their orders.

"This is the life," James said, he grinned at Lola, Blaine and Dustin.

"To seven great years!" Lola said, lifting her bottle of butterbeer that had just arrived.

"To six great years!" Blaine said smirking at her friends.

Their dinner arrived and the four friends were immersed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Halfway through the meal Blaine placed her fork and knife down on her plate and grinned at her friends.

"Do you remember the day before I started Hogwarts you brought me here so I wouldn't get lost when I was allowed into Hogsmeade, and did so until I finally started my third year," Blaine said suddenly, smiling at the fond memory, they had all been so young back then, it was hard to believe so much time had passed.

Lola laughed.

"I remember that, James dragged me and Dustin along so that you would have more friends. Damn, even Juliet was here then, though admittedly she was in her seventh year," Lola said, grinning she too surprised by the time that had passed.

"I can't believe it's all over already," Dustin said, wrapping his arms around Lola and kissing the top of her head.

"It's not over, just a bit different," Blaine stated, determination in her words, they had a whole life ahead of them.

The night drew on and eventually it was time they all went home.

"Where are you staying tonight?" James asked Dustin.

"I actually got me and Lola a flat; we've decided to stay their tonight," Dustin replied, as Lola nodded. "We'll be moving in properly over the next week."

"What about you Blaine, where you off to?" Lola asked.

"Back to my parents, I'm still an under aged witch. My mum is talking to the ministry tomorrow morning, so yeah," Blaine said slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, that's cool," James said wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Meh," Blaine said shrugging her shoulders. "Well I better be off before my mum calls the Aurors." She said, took a step away from James and disappeared with a pop.

"Someday you two will get your act together and bloody well get together," Lola said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Bugger off already, I know you two wanna get home already," James said with an ever so slightly forced laugh.

"Meet up in a few days, drinks and dinner," Lola replied, and then left with a pop straight after Dustin.


	17. Chapter 17

James grinned at his sister as she told Molly and Rory how amazing Hogwarts was for the fourth time. After all, the year after next Molly would too be attending Hogwarts. Which was very strange in itself, because she was clearly growing up, but all too fast in James' opinion.

"Did you make lots of friends?" Rory asked excitedly, practically bouncing with his excitement.

"Yeah, mum said if all goes well this summer that Chloe, Effie and Yasmin can come over," Lily said. Molly bounced up suddenly.

"Can I play with you?!" She asked excitedly her eye bright as she looked at her older sister with adoration, Lily laughed.

"I don't see why you can't hang around with us, but that's only if they can come over," Lily replied smiling. Suddenly the doorbell rung causing the three children to jump about a foot in the air, which in turn caused James to laugh at them. They heard he door open and their dad greet whoever was there.

"Well done Blaine! Wow this is the first case I've ever heard of actually being won!" Harry exclaimed, and then James heard Blaine gush about the exam she had to take. But James had no idea what they were talking about. As he got to his feet to see what they were talking about, the fireplace roared into life and Hermione appeared, she was practically bouncing up and down.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Hermione demanded. James pointed to the entrance hall where Blaine was still talking to Harry, Hermione rushed past them, and toward Blaine. "I can't believe you passed! Oh! Well done!" Hermione exclaimed, having enough of this James wandered towards the entrance hall, when Blaine saw him she flung herself at him.

"I passed! I'm classified as a fully-fledged Witch!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging James so tight he found it hard to breathe, and yet he was overjoyed for her.

"Blaine I'm so happy for you!" James exclaimed, hugging the younger girl back.

* * *

That night Christopher came to Harry and Ginny' home, he had Albus and Victoire with him.

"Hey little brother," Christopher said affectionately, hugging Harry. "Ginny, I know this is a bit of a burden, but I was wondering if you could watch Al and Vic for a while, couple of hours maybe, Hermione and I were meant to go out but the muggle babysitter as fallen ill." Christopher explained.

"Of course we'll look after them, and don't worry, Al and Vic, you don't mind staying for the night, do you?" Ginny asked her niece and nephew.

"Can we daddy?" Victoire asked excitedly.

"Yeah dad, can we?" Albus asked.

Christopher looked up at Harry rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same.

"It's fine, give yourself the night off," Harry said. "We've got spare PJ's and Juliet, Henri and James have their own homes now, so they could have their own room or share, whichever."

"Thanks, you're brilliant," Christopher said, he hugged Albus and Victoire goodbye, kissed Ginny on the cheek, man hugged Harry and then left through the fireplace once more.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked Albus and Victoire. They both nodded. "Kids, come on dinner is ready." Ginny called, and suddenly Molly, Rory, Lily and James appeared.

"I should really learn to cook for myself," James said as he sat down beside Rory.

"Yes, you should, that way you could eat at your own home for once," Ginny stated. "Not that you aren't welcome here any time." She added as an afterthought.

"Thanks!" James said laughing as Lily giggled into her dinner.

* * *

Almost a week later James was sat in the living room watching the muggle TV when the doorbell rang, he got up and wandered through his flat until he reached the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to find Blaine standing there. She was carrying a cardboard box, and grinning up at him.

"You need help," She stated, then pushed past him into the house, it was then that he realised she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a small, flimsy halter neck top, probably because it was so hot in the mid-summer heat.

"Erm... W-what do I need help with?" James asked as he trailed after Blaine, eyes travelling up her long slender legs, before snapping himself back to reality.

"Your mum thinks you can't cook, well you will be able to once I've finished with you," Blaine replied over her shoulder, she dropped the box on the kitchen work surface, and turned expectantly to James. "You might want to wash your hands; we are going to start with making a proper breakfast."

"Ok…" James said unsurely, and then it started, it took almost an hour, a lot of laughter but eventually they were both sat down with sausage, bacon, fried eyes, scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, friend tomato, mushroom, white pudding, black pudding, beans and toast. It was lovely, and they were both left full to the brim.

"That wasn't bad," Blaine said as she cleared up the plates.

"Not bad, it was gorgeous!" James exclaimed.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning for that again, but this time, you'll be cooking all by yourself," Blaine said.

"Does that mean you're going now?" James asked.

"No, I'm going to be hanging out here today, I've got nothing better to do, you've got nothing better to do, so why not?" Blaine said shrugging her shoulders and grinning at him.

"Alright then," James said clapping his hands together, then he jumped up and walked towards Blaine and helped with the washing. "As my guest I should help." Blaine laughed and flicked some foamy water at him, only to get a face full of bubbles. And the fight broke out, she splashed James, and he caught her around the waist, holding her in place and rubbing the bubbles into her long, curly hair. She struggled so much they fell to the floor, with James on top, for a moment everything froze and then once more, their lips connected.

Blaine let out a little moan as she felt James' lips against her own, encouraging James, his tongue pushed through lips into her own mouth, and met with hers, instantly her hands moved to his hair, fingering it delightedly, how long had she waited to be able to do this? James' hands found their way over her body, feeling every curve, the soft flesh almost searing hot beneath his fingertips. Sighing he got to his knees and picked Blaine up off the hard tile floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and let him carry her into his bedroom, the door closed behind them, and they were engulfed into the barely lighted room. Blaine giggled as James dropped her onto the bed and crawled up to her, before her lips were captured once more by his own.

James was slightly shocked then when Blaine lifted his top off, over his head, then threw it to the floor, dragging her fingertips over his back, feeling every line, and crease.

"Oh god," James muttered against the soft flesh of her neck as her hands wandered south of his waist. He bit her softly, kissing the area after. Quite suddenly Blaine removed her hands from his lower half and fiddled with the knot at the back of her top. Another gasp escaped James' lips as she pulled the top away from her body, so she was left wearing a strapless bra alone covering her top half. "Blaine, don't..." James muttered, as he pulled away slightly. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this." James muttered to her, he looked concerned as he stared into her warm brown eyes.

"James," Blaine murmured. "Just kiss me already."


	18. Chapter 18

James yawned, he reached out to his alarm clock and hit it, but the ringing continues.

"What?" James groaned, he sat up and realised that Blaine was in his bed, he grinned, poking her, Blaine woke up.

"What, I was sleeping," Blaine groaned, then shot up when she heard the ringing. "My phone!" She squeaked, and hoped out of the bed, and ran into the living room. "Hi mum." James heard her say in a slightly squeaky voice. "Yeah, I know I didn't come home last night, I stayed on James' sofa. He had difficulties the boy has no talent in the kitchen at all." She let out a slightly forced laugh. "No I'm sure I'm no trouble at all... Mum I'm not six don't tell me to behave... Yes mum...No mum...I will mum...I can't mum...Maybe...No...Yes...I'm not answering that...I know mum...Bye mum." She returned blushing madly.

"I think she thinks something happened last night," Blaine said with a slight grin.

"Does she now?" James said with a smirk.

Blaine tilted her head slightly and stared at James.

"I smell of sweat, I'm going to have a shower," Blaine said, she walked around the corner, and then suddenly, he saw the top she had been wearing, all that she had been wearing, fall to the floor in the door way. James scrambled out of his bed.

* * *

Alastor sat in the seating area of his mum's bakery, she walked up to him and grinned. "And what do you think you are doing here, aren't you meant to be with Miley?" Kate asked, sitting down beside her son.

"Yeah, but she can't make it to London, and I mean we're in Durham, and she likes the bakery, so I asked her if she wanted to come here," Alastor explained to his mum.

"Alright then. Well tell me when she comes, I'll have a cold lemonade and a cake or pie of your choice ready," Kate said smiling at her eldest son.

"Thanks mum," Alastor said, he watched his mother walk behind the counter and serve the newest customer when the bell chimed, signalling another customer had entered the bakery, Alastor looked up and grinned, Miley was standing there looking slightly tanned, and relaxed. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a white gypsy styled skirt which reached her knees.

"Hi," She said as she sat down beside him, smiling brightly. "How are you?" She asked once she had leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm better now," He replied, holding her hand in his, suddenly before them his mum placed to cold glasses of lemonade with extra ice.

"Just look at the menu, it's on the house," Alastor grinned at his mum.

"Thank you Mrs Potter," Miley said smiling brightly at Kate. Kate smiled at Miley, she was fond of the younger girl, smart and sensible, and most of all she made Alastor happy.

"That's quite alright, I'll be over in a min when you've decided," Kate said and wandered off to serve more customers.

"I'm glad you could come," Alastor said

"Anything to see you."


	19. Chapter 19

James sighed as he walked into the Ministry; he had to use the visitor entrance as it was his first day. Yes he had gotten through and was now training to become an Auror, Blaine would have been with him if it weren't for the simple fact they wouldn't allow her to join until she turned eighteen. A fact she found highly frustrating.

"James!" Someone called across the foyer and he saw Louisa Babbling, who was still dating Sirius. "Don't tell me it's your first day already?" Louisa asked, as she embraced James.

"Yeah," James said as he pulled back from the hug. "Auror training starts today."

"Aw, best of luck," Louisa said before being drawn away into the crowd.

James looked around the room, he'd been here many times, but knowing that he was really starting his life, and this was where he begun… He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep relaxing breath, before walking towards the crowded elevators.

HR

Blaine sighed as she sat in James' flat, she wasn't living there, but when she wanted to get out of her parents' house James told her to go to his. Currently sitting before her was a stack of papers which she had to fill in, having applied to almost twenty different stores to work as a shop assistant, seeing as nearly any other job required her to be at least eighteen.

Obviously, Fred and George tried to encourage her to work in one of their stores, and Juliet offered her a position, Kate also offered her a place, even Luna offered her a job at the Quibbler. But Blaine being Blaine was determined to find herself a job.

Eventually she had filled in everything and sent off all the right forms, then heaving a great sigh she stood up and walked into the kitchen, she was going to cook for herself and James, after all he had let her use his place, she should really give him something in return. Cooking and Cleaning was something she enjoyed and was a job less for James.

HR

James walked into his flat and could smell something gorgeous, when he reached the living room there were two places set out on the table and Blaine walked into the room carrying two plates.

"You're back," She said smiling softly at him, like she hadn't quiet expected him, but was pleasantly surprised to see him.

"So it would seem. You didn't have to cook y'know," James said once he'd wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and held her still so he could see her beautiful eyes up close once again.

"Yes I did, now sit down," Blaine ordered and grinned as James sat down, but not before kissing her on the lips gently and saluting her.

She placed the plates down on the mats and grinned as James stared at the plate, she'd made his favourite, Pizza, Sausage, pepperoni, meat balls, bacon, chicken, ham and extra cheese.

"Wow, Merlin Blaine it tastes gorgeous," James said as he wolfed down his first slice, Blaine smirked at him. "What's for desert?" He asked.

"Tell you when I don't have to fear you'll choke," James grinned at her response. Finally he finished the last of his meal and looked up at Blaine who smirked at him again.

"Now will you tell me what's for desert?" James asked.

"Me."

HR

James awoke some hours later when the morning sun shone through his window, he looked down at Blaine and smiled softly, never had he thought he'd be able to be like this with her. Never really get the chance to fall in love with her.

He kissed her shoulder and sat up, stirring her from her sleep.

"Morning," She mumbled smiling up at him tiredly.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," James said softly, taking her hands in his own, she blushed and looked down. He captured her chin with his hand softly and made her look up at him. "I love you Blaine, and I know I haven't said it to you before, but I should have told you many years ago. I love you."

"You love me?" Blaine asked softly, her eyes shining brightly.

"With all my heart, to the end of time." James replied just as softly.

"I love you too, with all my heart, to the end of time." She kissed him soundly on the lips, sealing it all between them, holding them to a promise, one they knew in that moment they would never – could never break.


	20. Chapter 20

_'Hey James,  
I got word from Albus that you're doing well for your first week in training, well that's what Uncle Christopher said any ways. Well I'd thought I would inform you, even thought I probably shouldn't have bother, that the Triplets are doing really well, Victoire cried a lot her first day but Teddy showed her around, calmed her down and such._

_Victoire made Gryffindor, no one expected much less. Dora also made Gryffindor, which was actually a bit of a surprise as we were pretty much certain she'd make Ravenclaw, y'know how much she loves reading. Cameron and Caleb did however make Ravenclaw which was again a surprise because we'd thought they would have been put in Hufflepuff._

_Other then that there isn't a lot of news. Mind you it's only been about a week. Tell Lola and Dustin I say hi, oh and Miley. Ah that's it, Miley seems to have come down with a stomach bug, she throws up randomly, but she thinks it will pass in a few days._

_Have you and Blaine gotten together yet? I really hope you have._

_Alastor_.'

"Alastor wants to know if we've gotten together," James said as Blaine cooked breakfast, he had told her she didn't need to, but as long as she wasn't working she came over daily, if she hadn't stayed over the night already, and cooked for James, sometimes she cleaned up as well.

"Tell him we have, and that he won the bet," Blaine replied with a smirk, James rolled his eyes and picked up a spare piece of parchment to jot down her reply, but something stopped him, a thought had really just seemed possible to ask her…

"Blaine do you want to move in with me?" James asked suddenly as she fell onto the sofa in the living room.

"Like officially?" Blaine asked, she accidentally dropped the plates and cursed. She hadn't quite expected this. In fact she hadn't expected much because she'd not given it a second thought… she'd not given it a first thought, she was so happy in the moment.

"Well yeah. See you stay for the night about three times a week anyway, you're here daily, and already half my drawers are filled with stuff you've left here. Why not?" James asked as he helped Blaine clear away the spilt food and smashed plate.

"When you put it like that it seems so simple, but we've been together a month James, that's it," Blaine said uncertainly. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but wasn't this rushing things slightly?

"To be honest to me it feels like we've been together since the day I kissed you outside the Hospital Wing," James replied.

"I guess, I've felt the same, but we'll have to explain to our mums, who won't be very approving," Blaine said slowly, like this was suddenly a possibility.

"That could possibly be a problem, but come on, I'm not asking you to marry me, just move in," James said and then thought over what he'd just said. "Not to say I don't want to marry you... Eventually. Oh damn... This is going to end up coming out very wrong."

"James, I understand what you are saying," Blaine said. She smiled brightly at James. "I'd love to move in with you."

* * *

Juliet grinned as she and Ryan sat down at their favourite café, they stopped here daily for Lunch.

"So you booked Claire again, she was telling me last night," Juliet said as she sat down and smiled at her boyfriend across the table.

"Actually I didn't choose the models on this shoot. The company said they were looking for someone in particular. I have a feeling they are trying to get hold of some well-known names, get themselves known that way," Ryan explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah that should be fun for her. Are they being pushy with the shoot?" Juliet asked curiously, looking towards the counter where they were making their coffees and then back to Ryan.

"They are a paying customer; they can be as pushy as they want." Ryan replied with a boyish grin, Juliet smiled at him; she reached across the table and took his hand in her own.

They waited as their coffees arrived, simply smiling at each other, when the coffee was placed before her Juliet looked down and gasped, the cup was empty, and in the bottom sat a simple but gorgeous diamond ring, she looked up at Ryan who was smiling at her.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Ron grinned at his wife as she squealed over the phone; they were standing in the playground of the local primary school which their daughters attended. Rogue was in year six, Ruby was in year two, and Sapphire was in Nursery. Scarlett was currently at Hogwarts in her second year with Lily. He looked at his wife questioningly as she walked back to him.

"Juliet is getting married to Ryan!" Luna informed him as Melanie walked towards them, she sent her sons Phineas and Dexter to the same primary school so the kids would know someone else, Dexter was in his first year and Phineas was in his third.

"You didn't just say our Juliet is getting married did you?" Melanie demanded. "And just as Blaine moves in with James as well."

"Blaine and James are moving in together?" Ron asked slightly stunned at this piece of information.

"Yeah, he asked her yesterday, Blaise is so annoyed about it, he came over our house in the evening and ranted on and on about how James Stinking Potter was stealing his little angel, and then Susan shut him up."

* * *

"News in this family travels worryingly fast," James said as Erin popped over to visit him and Blaine. She'd not seen an awful lot of them as work was keeping her busy and it was a nice feeling being back with family.

"Ah you know how it is, close family and all," Erin said with a shrug after she gulped down the lemonade Blaine had given her.

"So how's the flat coming along?" Blaine asked as she rested on the arm of the chair James was sitting in, smiling at Erin over the coffee table.

"Great actually," Erin said. "I've finally finished painting, took longer than I thought it would between all the quidditch practices that have been held." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "I met Claire in the stands, she said she was there to see me, but she looked rather... Flushed, I know she wasn't there for me, usually she calls, I think she's got something going on with my Captain."

"You think Claire is seeing your quidditch Captain?" Blaine asked with a laugh knowing it might just be too good to ebb true… Claire once insisted Quidditch guys were all too up themselves for a proper relationship, and yet she was getting flushed over a quidditch captain.

"Well he is her type, tall, muscular, dark hair; blue eyes, decent personality, and he won't have the whole insecurity thing that a lot of men get when they date her. Remember that Derek guy who freaked out every time they went out because so many guys looked her way. Declan doesn't worry so much because he pretty much goes through it as well, and they earn roughly the same, what's-his-name hated the fact she earned more then he did. Though he is a quidditch player, and we all know what Claire thinks of Quidditch players," Erin said thoughtfully, smiling to herself as Blaine grinned..

"Well then, I hope she is dating your Quidditch Captain, it might be interesting," Blaine said grinning.

"Here, here."


	21. Chapter 21

"Is it wrong that I am this happy to be back at work?" Daisy asked Keira as they walked together into the Auror department where they would have to go over some contracts with the new Aurors.

"No, I was happy to get back to work after Claire," Keira replied smiling at the girl she had raised. They were both wearing their black robes, issued by the ministry.

"Really, I feel bad for feeling happy to get back into my work. I love Bridget to pieces, but admittedly things are weird between me and Michael," Keira looked down at her daughters hand and gasped.

"The ring it's gone, you never told me!" Keira exclaimed, coming to a standstill in the corridor. She had not been happy about the engagement, but she would have liked to have been told that it was over. Even if she had suspected that the relationship was going to end quickly, Daisy was simply for the remnants of her family, and Michael had been searching for his old friends… it was all too late for both of them if they were still searching for Bridget and Joe in this world.

"I gave it back to him, he'll always be Bridget's father, but he's not the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," Daisy replied, she smiled up at the woman who raised her eyebrows at her. "I would have told you, but I suspected you already knew."

"I did, I know you as I know Claire, Brian and Lisa," Keira said smiling at Daisy.

"Is it ever weird that you raised me, I mean not being your daughter and all?" Daisy asked suddenly.

"No because I when I held you in my arms for the first time after your parents died… I just knew, I knew I had to raise you as my own, there was no question in my mind that it was up to me to bring you up, for you, but for my best friend as well," Keira answered smiling lovingly at her daughter, Daisy smiled back and the pair continued on their way to the Auror department.

"Mrs Wood, Miss Burke, glad that you finally came," Deputy Head Gavin Dawson said as Keira and Daisy reached the entrance, all around the Aurors looked more stressed out and tired then Keira had seen them for years.

"We're sorry for the delay Dawson, but we had no information on what this is all about," Keira said more snappish then she would usually, but she had little time for Dawson, he was certainly not on her favourite people list.

"Follow me," Gavin said. Keira and Daisy followed him to Christopher's office; inside they found Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Christopher and Missy Diaz.

"Hello Keira, Daisy, well, you've grown," Missy said to Daisy smiling. "Congratulations, I heard you had a beautiful little girl."

"Thanks," Daisy replied, before Gavin made an impatient noise in his throat.

"Let's get started," Sirius said.

* * *

Keira walked out of the room looking ashen, she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. Turning to Daisy beside her, the younger woman looked terrified. Christopher appeared behind them, and silently wrapped the pair up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry guys, but it is happening again," Christopher whispered not wanting to cause a scene, but knowing someone needed to say something.

Suddenly thought Daisy was overtaken by a rage so strong and deep that she could hardly control herself.

"Sorry! You're sorry!" She shouted at her uncle. "I have a baby! What am I meant to do?! What is going to happen to Bridget?! What happens if I die like my mother?!" Daisy screamed, tears were welling in her eyes as Keira tried to soothe her, but it wasn't working. "I have a nine month old child for Merlin's sake!" She turned to her adoptive grandfather and let her tears fall. "Sirius what am I meant to do?"

But there were no answers.

* * *

James gulped as he was called into the office, Christopher was sat at his desk, Sirius was standing behind him, Harry was to his right, Gavin was next to the door and Keira was sat in the left chair that was sitting before the desk, there was one chair left, the right one in front of the desk, he took it silently.

"James, we wouldn't, as you are probably aware, take these precautions, but we need you to sign a contract stating that you will remain silent about the issues we are about to tell you. As part of the family directly involved with this you of course would have been informed anyway, but we ask that you tell none of the public, or any newspaper," Christopher said grimly, barely looking his nephew in the eye, he felt like he was betraying his family by getting them to sign the contract.

"About what?" James asked nervously, things seemed off.

"This," Keira said moving a pile of photo's in front of James. Each picture showed a man or woman dead, James gasped, these weren't nice, they were awful. Some seemed as if they had been killed by a muggle with the amount of blood, as he was about to ask his father answered.

"All of them were eventually killed magically," Harry said, there was a hint of anger in his voice, knowing these people were tortured.

"Who are they?" James asked slowly.

"They were members of the American Ministry. Each was Head of their Department or Key in a project," Christopher said. "Remember when Henri's flat was broken into… Whoever killed these people, well, we believe it to be related."

"Is this like last time… Another Voldemort?" James asked.

"Yes, I was contacted by a friend from America a few months ago, since then more and more people have been killed, all wizards, all in the ministry, all somehow important. Unfortunately we can confirm that this person has been coming to England. No one here has died yet, but they know how to get into our homes, they killed Chase, the man who designed our wards," Christopher explained.

"Is my family safe?!" James demanded. "Is Blaine safe at my house?!" James demanded.

"We think so, there aren't any certainties," Harry said.

"What about the kids, how are they meant to be protected?" James demanded angrily, he knew it was hardly their fault, but he could not contain his anger at this whole situation.

"Your father and siblings were only kids when they fought," Gavin said from behind him.

James jumped to his feet angrily and turned on the older man.

"I have baby cousins, Bridget is nine months old, Rory is seven years old, you want them to pick up a wand and kill people, because I know that's exactly what my parents did, they had to. My baby brother will not be fighting anything, in case you forgot we lost a lot of people to that war, it isn't an option!" James shouted at Gavin his frustration and hatred growing with each word… his parents had been far too young everyone knew that, but for this man to actually say that his baby brother should...

"And you'll have to do that to if this is what we think it is," Gavin yelled. James was infuriated, he knew that Gavin had not been part of the first war and yet he stood there and said these stupid things…

"You sick bastard! My brother won't be fighting anyone!" James roared, stalking threateningly towards Gavin.

"James! Stop!" Keira screamed, helping Harry hold the eighteen year old back.

"Gavin out now! You are no longer needed in here!" Sirius barked.

"What?!" Gavin yelled.

"You are winding up the Aurors, leave now, or I shall have you removed." Sirius barked, eventually Gavin left, and James settled back down.

"James, understand this, you can't tell anyone," Christopher stressed.

"What about Blaine?" James asked worriedly.

"She'll be informed, I promise. Now sign this contract, it will make it impossible for you to talk, no matter what happens," Christopher said grimly, James nodded and picked up the quill beside the contract and quickly signed his name.

He knew even then that something was going to happen, that's why everyone was so out of sorts.

* * *

Eventually Halloween came around, James had somehow managed to put the recent issues to the back of his mind and relax with Blaine on their sofa. The fire was roaring, and the pair were snuggled together. Blaine leant up and kissed James along the jaw, only to be distracted when there was a knock at the door.

"Didn't you put the charm on?" James asked, Blaine had put a charm up so that they weren't disturbed by trick or treaters.

"Of course I did," Blaine called as she walked to the front door, she pulled it open and quickly returned with a sobbing Miley and an ashen Alastor. The pair now sixteen usually were bright and happy, but for some reason they weren't today.

"We didn't know what else to do," Alastor muttered as James sat him down on the sofa, Miley was sitting on the chair across from him, Blaine resting on the arm, rubbing the younger girls back.

"What do you mean you didn't know what else to do?" James asked warily.

"Miley… Oh Merlin," Alastor murmured, and then sunk back into the couch. James looked up at Blaine and caught her eye, they were really concerned now.

Miley hiccupped loudly, tears running down her face.

"I-I'm p—p-p-p-pre-" But she couldn't get the words out. Blaine went white.

"Miley, are you pregnant?" Blaine asked her softly. Miley nodded silently.

James could have passed out then.

"Mum is going to kill me… Oh God…" Alastor murmured, and James couldn't have felt sorrier for the pair, this is not what they had planned in anyway.

"I'm pregnant!" Miley wailed suddenly, Blaine wrapped the younger girl up in her arms, unsure what else to do; she looked at James and frowned.

An hour later when both Miley and Alastor had calmed down slightly, holding their cup of tea that Blaine had made.

"How did it happen? I mean did you just forget the spell? Or what?" James asked.

"I'm on the monthly potion, we always use the spell, I can't honestly think of how it happened," Miley answered shakily.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Blaine asked. Both Miley and Alastor shook their heads no.

"You have to tell them," James said. Miley looked up at him almost fearfully. "I won't, but you really do have to."

"I don't want to," Miley murmured, looking up at Blaine fearfully.

"I know sweetheart, but if you don't and they find out themselves, well, then there is going to be bigger problems. Come on, you can stay here tonight. But does Severus know you're here?" Blaine asked.

Miley nodded, and Blaine smiled, leading the younger girl to the spare room.

"I don't want a baby, not yet," Alastor said quietly, not daring to look anywhere but at his feet.

"I think it is a little late to be saying that mate," James said carefully, not wanting to upset Alastor further, but knowing it needed to be said.

"This isn't meant to be happening," Alastor groaned, his head dropping into his hands.

"Well it is, so we'll just have to deal with it. Talk to your parents, figure out what you want to do, if you want to raise the child or if you want to consider adoption. How far along is she?" James asked.

"Two months," Alastor replied immediately.

"Well you have about four months to prepare yourselves. We'll call your parents tomorrow morning, I'll have to go to work, but if you want Blaine will stick around or leave. Alastor, whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you, alright," James said reassuringly before letting the younger boy head off to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you two want to do?" Kate asked eventually as she sat on the sofa in the living room next to Ethan who had his head in his hands, Miley's parents Sarah and Jack sat opposite them looking distraught at the news they'd just heard.

"I really don't know!" Miley wailed, Alastor wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her closely.

"Well there are a few options depending on how far along you are?" Kate said evenly, trying desperately to keep her cool.

"Two months," Miley said quietly, hiding her head away from the adults before her.

"Ok, well, adoption seems to be a logical choice, but it will mean you have to give birth to the child," Kate said, Blaine watched the older woman amazed, unsure of how she managed to keep so calm. "Another option would be for either your parents, or us to raise the child for you, a bit of a disadvantage to that would be that the child would constantly be around." Kate said. "Or you could try raising the child yourself."

"MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE RAISING A CHILD AGED SIXTEEN!" Sarah Duke screamed suddenly, jumping to her feet like an electric current had just run through her.

"I'm afraid Sarah that this isn't your choice," Kate snapped angrily, she was no happier then Sarah, she was just better with controlling her emotions.

"How can you remain so damn calm?" Yelled Jack. "Your son got my daughter pregnant!"

"I know!" Kate shouted. "Do you honestly think this is what I wanted for them?!" Kate demanded. "I don't want for them to go through this so young, but the fact is that Miley is pregnant, they used all the spells and the potions, this was an accident, and I'm not going to scream and yell at them because of it, can't you see your daughter is upset enough as it is?! I'm not going to make a bad situation worse, what I will do is try to help them through this." Kate said angrily, Ethan held her hands in his own, and smiled weakly at his wife.

"I don't want to give it to anyone!" Miley cried suddenly. Blaine looked at her surprised. She didn't know what she expected form Miley, but this wasn't it. "What if they aren't nice, I'm not going to have any control, I won't be able to protect it!" Miley said, tears were streaming down her face but she looked determined.

"I agree with Miley, I only want someone we can trust to raise the baby," Alastor said, and then he turned to Miley. "But not our parents." He said quietly. Miley nodded.

"Well…" Ethan said, it was the first time he'd said anything since arriving. "We'll look into an open adoption if you want, where you can get to know the parents before giving the child up for adoption. Unless you decide the only one you want to look after the child is yourselves, in which case we'll help you with that."

* * *

Blaine sat down on the sofa in silence after Miley, Alastor and the adults had left, when there was another knock at the door, Blaine got up and opened it, smiling at the couple standing there.

"Hey guys," Blaine said tiredly.

"Hey, you alright?" Dustin asked as he walked in with Lola.

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a drama filled couple of days, and left me a bit tired," Blaine explained as she led Lola and Dustin into the living room. "Can I get you any drinks? Sure?" She asked as they shook their heads no.

"Nah, we're here just to pop in and see how you are really," Lola said. "So where's James?" She asked looking around curiously, waiting for James to pop out form somewhere.

"Not sure, he was meant to be in a couple of hours ago," Blaine said, she got up and walked into the kitchen to fetch some biscuits and nibbles, when she heard the door click. "Hey guys, I think that might be James," Blaine called as she reached up and opened the top drawer, grabbing some crisps for Lola and Dustin. She heard one of them get up, probably Dustin, and then a shout.

"RUN!" Dustin screamed, and then spell she knew all too well was shouted. "RUN!" Blaine turned just in time to see Dustin's body fall to the floor, his eyes open and empty, she ran into the living room and grabbed a struggling Lola.

"NO!" Lola screamed as Blaine shoved her towards the fireplace, they were almost there when they heard someone run into the living room and pause. Suddenly the pair where flying through the air as if something had exploded by them, Blaine crumpled as she hit a wall, her back smashing against some photos hanging there, she could feel instantly a warm wetness slither down her head, and sticking to her back. Lola however was thrown out of the window with a horrendous smashing; her screams lasted only seconds before there was silence.

Distantly Blaine heard running, faintly she managed to see the emerald flames in the fireplace roar into life, she looked up and her eyes met dark malice filled eyes, before he disappeared and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

It was early December before Blaine was released from St Mungo's, she'd been unconscious for about a week, and the following three weeks she been watched non-stop by healers, but it didn't matter, because James barely left her side. Her mum and dad were there constantly as well, Blaine looked back when she first opened her eyes.  
_  
Hovering above her was her mum._

_"Mum," Blaine croaked, a voice not her own escaping her lips._

_"Shhhhh," Her mum said softly, stroking her hair. "Oh my baby, my little angel," Susan said softly, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at her daughter an expression that was a mixture of sadness and relief on her face._

_"Mum, what happened?" Blaine asked the details fuzzy in her head._

_"We'll tell you in a bit, I just want the healers to check over you," Susan said, she kissed her daughter forehead before pressing the emergency button, instantly a healer was in the room and giving Blaine a check over._

_"She's stable, but we'll have to keep her in for another few weeks, just to be sure there isn't any damage to her brain," The healer told Susan, who nodded, and returned to her daughters side._

_"Where's James?" Blaine asked carefully, she wanted to see her boyfriend again, she felt calm when James was near._

_Susan looked at her daughter with pity laced eyes._

_"He's at a funeral, he didn't want to leave you but he had to go," Susan said, Blaine looked confused. "When you were attacked, someone killed Dustin, he died instantly. When the attacker reached you and Lola, he cast a spell which caused something like an explosion, you hit a wall, but Lola went through the window," Susan explained very softly, trying to ease the words onto her daughter. "She too died almost instantly. The neighbours had heard shouting, and managed to get into your flat, whoever it was that killed Lola and Dustin didn't have the time to get you too; he left through the floo system. But there wasn't enough time to capture him. We only just managed to keep you alive, there was a bleed in your brain, and they had to relieve the pressure, and your back was broken, they thought it might mean you'd be paralysed, but you've been cleared," Susan said, her voice cracking with every word she said, looking down at her daughters disbelieving eyes. "I'm so sorry baby girl."_

_Tears fell from Blaine's eyes slowly as what her mother had just told sunk in, her friends, they were dead._

Today though James helped her to her feet, he looked tired but relieved to be able to take her home, their new home. He'd got another house for them, in a Wizarding community. It was in the Lake District near to where Ron and Luna lived, and currently it was being decided if everyone should move into the area.

"Come on, we'll manage," James said softly as he walked with Blaine towards the fireplace, when the emerald flames erupted she gasped, almost falling backwards.

"James!" Blaine screamed.

James nearly had a heart attack when he heard Blaine screamed, and turned to her instantly, looking concerned.

"I think I know who attacked us!" Blaine said desperately, her mum and dad looked at each other and helped James lower Blaine into the nearest chair.

"I saw a picture of Voldemort once, but when he was our age, James, his eyes, he had the same eyes. Exactly the same, now we know that Voldemort is dead, but we know nothing of any possible children, I mean he was all about blood and keeping alive Salazar Slytherin!" Blaine exclaimed, the people in the waiting room around them had started whispering, James grabbed Blaine instantly and floo'd right to the ministry, he marched with her to Sirius' office where Hermione was talking to Sirius.

"James!" Hermione exclaimed, looking horrified as James held onto a pale looking Blaine. "She should be at Mungo's!"

"Got released," Blaine muttered, waving Hermione off as she stared at the floor, the cogs were clearly turning in her head.

"My daughter has just got out of Hospital, Do you think we can avoid things that might bring back nasty memories!" Blaise hissed, having followed them through the floo system.

"Dad be quiet," Blaine hissed before turning to her adoptive grandfather Sirius, who had been working at his desk when tey had appeared from the emerald flames. "Did you ever look into the possibility of Voldemort having Children?" Blaine demanded.

Sirius looked shocked.

"What does this have to do with anything?!" Sirius demanded.

"Everything," Blaine replied steadily.

"Well- Merlin. Of course we didn't, I mean it isn't physically possible," Sirius said sounding surprised at the very idea.

"Is it?" Blaine asked. "Because I'd bet anything that it is very possible, because isn't that what he wanted Melanie and Keira for, to produce an heir, how did you think he was going to do that exactly?" Blaine demanded. "And when that plan failed so many times don't you think he would have quite happily used someone else with a 'decent' blood line to produce an heir as an extra measure?"

Sirius was getting paler and paler with every word. The reality of the very possibility became almost sickening possible, always he had been too blinded by how close he was to the situation, but blaine had fresh eyes on the situation.

"B-Blaine, he can't have," Sirius stuttered, shaking his head.

"I bet Bellatrix would have given herself up willingly, she'd have done anything," Hermione said. "It's a possibility and would make sense Sirius."

Sirius looked at everyone in the room, Blaise and Susan looked at each other before Blaise spoke up.

"Just before we switched sides, there was a rumour, I put it to the back of my mind, I didn't think much of it. Draco would know better then I do," Blaise said quietly, his head hanging.

Sirius nodded and called for Draco over the loud speaker, a few minutes later Draco appeared in the door way.

"Blaine, you're back," Draco exclaimed hugging the young woman. He looked around the room and frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Draco do you know if Bellatrix ever had any children?" Sirius asked.

"No, well… She was pregnant, but as far as I know the child died not long after it was born," Draco informed Sirius with a frown, not sure why he had been called form his work for this kind of question.

"You're sure,"

"That's what I was told, what does this have to do with anything?" Draco asked slowly. unsure where they were going with this.

"How old would the child be now?" Sirius asked, Draco didn't answer for a few seconds as he tried to work it out.

"Twenty five roughly," Draco replied. Sirius looked at Blaine who sighed.

"I'd say the guy who murdered Lola and Dustin was about that age,"

"Sirius, I think we have a problem."


	24. Chapter 24

When things are going well, there always seems to be something to ruin it, that's how it works, the thing is though, you just have to make the best out of any situation. So that is why James told Blaine she wasn't going to work, and instead told her to help Juliet finish up her plans for a spring wedding. Blaine had huffed and puffed, but James quietened her with a kiss and left with a smile and a wink.

And hence why Blaine was sitting with Erin, Daisy, Claire and Juliet at the flat she shared with Ryan.

"So what else do we need?" Juliet asked as she shoved some magazine's aside.

"A wedding dress, and bridesmaids dresses," Claire said looking over the list again, and smiling.

"You do realise that this is going to be the biggest wedding in like ages, since Harry and Ginny," Erin pointed out as Juliet nodded.

"_'First child of late Bill and Fleur Weasley, the war heroes, raised by the golden couple Harry and Ginny Potter to wed Fiancée.'_" Juliet read as she looked at the daily prophet.

"Deary me, this is all so… well, weird," Blaine said as she looked at the mass of magazines. "I can't believe you're getting married, and Alastor, well I'm not even going into that one." Blaine sighed, it was now mid-December, and she had James were getting regular updates on the child's development, and it seemed finally Blaine had dealt a bit with the recent loss of her best friends.

"How he doing?" Daisy asked softly looking but curious and concerned.

"Really scared, but slightly excited, they decided to keep the child, Miley's parents went mad, but what can they do, Ethan and Kate are being really supportive," Blaine informed the group, and shrugged her shoulders.

"They can't really say a lot can they, I mean mum wasn't much older then Alastor when she had me," Erin said with a shrug.

"Hmm, I guess, come on let's focus on this wedding, otherwise we'll be umming and ahhing about Alastor all day." Juliet said, and she was right, it was one of those topics. "Does everyone have a date?"

"I'm going with James officially," Blaine said with a bright smile.

"I've been seeing a lawyer from work, so I was kinda wondering if I could bring him and Bridget," Daisy said unsurely.

"Of course, I'm glad you're dating again after Michael," Juliet said nodding. "What about you Erin?"

"Long story short, after that friendly match against the cannons when I royally kicked Uncle Ron's arse, I met Jacob Jenkins, one of the chaser, and we hit it off," Erin explained in a 'I really don't really care, but kinda do' way.

"And you didn't mention it previously?" Claire asked annoyed at her cousin for not sharing gossip earlier.

"No, because it's not really that big of a deal," Erin said shrugging. It was so a big deal.

"Pfft!" Juliet replied and then turned to Claire. "What about you?"

Claire looked awkwardly at Erin before replying carefully.

"I've been kinda seeing Declan, on a more serious level," Claire said, Erin raised her eyebrows.

"How long?!" She demanded.

"Nearly six months," Claire said, the others gasped, they couldn't believe she'd been seeing someone exclusively for six months and not told them!

"You what!" Daisy exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't really plan it, just kinda happened," The others looked at each other rolling their eyes. Whatever.

"So we've got at least half the quidditch players in England, the most famous families in all of the wizarding world, reporters, and basically everyone else. Dear God, poor dad," Juliet said worriedly.

"Harry said he would pay for it then?" Claire asked.

"He wanted to pay for everything, I managed to get him down to half," Juliet admitted sheepishly, it wasn't that she wasn't grateful, but she really wanted to also be able to do this herself.

"I bet Harry isn't happy with that," Blaine muttered with a grin, she knew Juliet wanted to get everything done herself, financially at least, but Harry was like her father, and he wanted to be able to do this for her.

"No, but when I asked him to walk me down the aisle he was ecstatic," Juliet said smiling.

* * *

"Hey," James said softly as he got home that night, Blaine was curled up on the armchair in the living room of their small home.

"Hi," Blaine replied looking up from the book she was reading. "How was work?" She asked.

"Not so great, we've got several more leads, and Draco has been interrogating all the old Deatheaters, but no one is saying anything," James admitted tiredly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"We'll get there, James, eventually we'll get there," Blaine murmured as James sat on the arm of her chain, he rested his chin on top of her head a sighed.

"You coming to bed?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Crap," James groaned. This was not the right time for his Mobile to be going off, and he knew it was important if someone was calling his mobile.

"Ignore it," Blaine purred from beneath him, he smirked and leaned down to kiss her, before pulling away and reaching for the silver flip phone.

"Mum, what are you doing calling at this hour?" James groaned. "What- wait what…. Is she ok? …. How is he? … Damn… yes… Of course… No worries… Shit… Sorry… Yes… We'll be right there," Blaine sat up, pulling the covers up over her body.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"Miley, she's gone into early labour," James answered, getting out of bed and pulling his underwear on.

"But she's only five months gone; she can't possibly be giving birth," Blaine muttered as she pulled her jeans and one of James' old t-shirts.

"Well she is, Alastor is a mess, and Miley is freaking out."

Almost instantly they were at St Mungo's, it was easy to find where Miley and Alastor where, as the large crowd of adults waiting outside the room was a big tip off.

When they reached the group it was to find Ethan and Jack Duke pacing, and glaring at each other. Harry and Ginny were trying to defuse the situation. Sirius was talking with Severus in hushed whispers, Juliet and Ryan were sat in plastic chairs and Hermione was shaking her head.

"Hey Aunt 'Mione, what's going on?" James asked as he took a seat beside Hermione.

"Ethan and Jack got into a row," Hermione told James. "Blaine, Miley was calling for you earlier, maybe you should go in, Kate and Sarah should understand, I think Alastor is too panicked to even notice you're there."

"Alright," Blaine said disappearing into the room, when she opened the door, they heard a loud and painful sounding scream and Juliet winced.

"Don't worry dear," Ginny said to Juliet quietly. "It sounds like that for most women."

"We'll bloody well adopt," Juliet hissed at Ryan who nodded along dumbly.

"Where's everyone else?" James asked Hermione, he was surprised Christopher and everyone else hadn't turned up, especially Melanie.

"Couldn't make it, Draco and Mel are Watching the school while Severus is here, Emma is with them, and Chris is stuck at work, I'm sure you can understand. The others are watching our kids, or aren't able to come for other reasons. Though Daisy owled to say she'll be along the moment she can get someone to watch Bridget," As Hermione finished explaining, Daisy rushed into the corridor, carrying a sleeping Bridget on her hip.

"She refused to let me leave her with anyone, and then falls asleep when we arrive," Daisy said, passing the now seventeen month old to James who held the sleeping child. "How is she?"

The door opened again and a healer appeared, there was no screaming this time, and he looked calm.

"We had to perform a muggle C-section. But it went well, it seemed that Miss Duke was having problems giving birth naturally, but she's asked to see Mr Potter and Mr Duke, and er, Mr Potter," The Healer said. Paused and then started again "Ethan, James and Jack."

James, Ethan and Jack immediately walked into the room where, Alastor was sitting beside Miley on the bed as Kate and Sarah looked down at the small bundle in Miley's arms, Blaine stood at the end of the bed with watering eyes. James wrapped his arms around Blaine as they looked at the small child.

"It's a little girl," Miley said softly. "Daddy, I had a baby," Miley said softly, she looked a bit afraid, but you could tell she loved the child relentlessly.

"I know darling," Jack said softly, kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Have you thought of any names?" Kate asked quietly. Alastor nodded.

"Hannah Elizabeth Potter," Alastor answered, Miley smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"Hello Hannah," She said softly. Then she looked up at Blaine and James and smiled. "We, Alastor and I, wanted to know if you'd be Hannah's godparents?"

Blaine and James looked at each other for only an instant before nodding.

"We'd love to," Blaine said softly.

Just then Ginny poked her head around the door.

"Can we see the new baby?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Miley said smiling.

"Aw she's gorgeous!" Hermione squeaked as she looked down.

Harry grinned and picked a camera up from his briefcase. "Everyone gather around." He said, and everyone gathered around Miley and Alastor and Hannah and beamed at the camera. "Say cheese." There was a flash of light, and then a photo appeared, beneath which Harry waved his wand and the words 'Hannah Elizabeth July 11th 2023' appeared.

"The newest addition to an ever growing family," Severus said smiling softly at the child. "Is this family never ending?"


	25. Chapter 25

Only two weeks later James found himself sitting in a row with Rory sitting to his left and his mum to his right, they were sitting in the first row and dressed in their smartest outfits. Behind them sat, well, everyone else in the family, and a few friends. They were on the left side, and on the right sat Ryan's family, it wasn't nearly as big, but he had a few of Juliet's lot sitting over there, Including Pansy, Neville and their four year old son Frank, as well as Blaise and Susan.

They were waiting, a bit nervously, for the music to start. Ryan was standing up the front next to the priest, his best man, a friend in the business, beside him, and looking like he might pee himself with a mix of nerves and excitement.

Finally after what felt like hours the music started, and Lily and Molly walked down the aisle in their matching cream dresses, he had to admit, his little sisters now thirteen and eleven, looked really cute.

Then it was Blaine, Erin, Claire, Andi and Daisy, all wearing matching cream dresses, they were fitted until they reached the waist, were it flared out a bit, they had halter necks, with a deeper cream sash around the waist.

Then everyone stood when Juliet appeared with Harry, Juliet was wearing a ivory dress, with had a high neck, but was almost backless, it was completely devoid of any fancy lace or jewels, and she looked stunning, with her hair curled and pulled up into a loose bun, and little make-up, she was glowing with beauty.

He heard Ryan gasp, and knew that they would be happy forever.

* * *

"You look so beautiful" Gina said from beside Brian as she hugged Juliet who smiled fondly at the younger girl.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Juliet said. James smiled, Gina, like Miley, had become a part of the family a long time ago, much as Dustin and Lola had been.

As he thought of Miley the young lady appeared, she was pushing Hannah in a wheelchair, but managed to lean around it enough to hug Juliet.

"You look great," Juliet said quietly to the new, young mum.

"That's surprising, I'm so tired, Hannah is forever keeping me up," Miley admitted, though still smiling fondly at the two week old child.

"Well you do," Juliet assured her as Ryan knelt down and let Hannah grab his little finger. And Juliet knew she was set for life with this guy.

* * *

"Wow, and to think, no so long ago, everyone was so young. I mean Brian is entering his seventh year, with Alastor and Miley," Blaine said, as she said it Teddy appeared beside them.

"Hey guys," He said smiling.

"Hey Teddy, so you finished school, do you know what you're going to be doing?" James asked grinning at his cousin.

"Erm, not really," Teddy said shrugging slightly.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked as she sat beside Miley. Hannah was fast asleep, even though the music was blaring, as Harry had kindly placed a silencing charm on the pram so Hannah wouldn't hear a thing.

"Alright, Hannah keeps me up a lot, and during the day my parents keep wanting to 'talk'," Miley sighed. "I spend a week at Alastors, he spends a week at mine, and we've still got to come up with an agreeable solution for school."

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"Spend as much time with Hannah as possible," Miley answered almost immediately. "I asked if I could drop a few subject, studying only Charms, Potions and Care of Magical creatures, that way I could spend the rest of the day looking after Hannah."

"That seems reasonable," Blaine stated, smiling at the young mum, at least she had a decent head on her shoulders as she thought everything through.

"Alastor will continue his subjects, I mean, I want him to," Miley admitted

"Really?" Blaine asked, she was a little surprised because she was sure Miley would want him around all the time to help her.

"Of course, Alastor has had his eye on the internship at the Ministry for the last year, he really wants it. I know he wants to be around Hannah, but I think in the long run this might be better. He'll be with her every morning and afternoon, she stays in the same room as us at night, I mean, I just don't want him to throw away his future, especially if he doesn't have to," Miley stated, Blaine smiled at her.

"What about when you're in lesson?" Blaine questioned, Miley smiled guiltily, and wringed her fingers. She started to fidget and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, you see the thing is… The… I… We… Maybe…"

"Spit it out Miley," Blaine laughed.

"I was hoping you might watch her," Miley said, it was very fast and the end of each word mixed with the beginning of the next. "It would be just for a few hours each day while I do my work." Miley added hopefully.

"You want me to watch Hannah?" Blaine asked.

"Only between nine and one. I mean, I totally understand if you can't. I just…"

"Miley, you're like family to me, as is Alastor, and Hannah is my Goddaughter, you needn't ask. I'll have to run it by James, but I don't see why it would be such a huge issue," Blaine said softly. Miley looked at her with amazed eyes.

"You would actually do that for me and Alastor?" Miley asked, her eyes watering.

"Of course I would," Blaine replied softly, Suddenly Miley broke down into sobs and clung to the older girl.

"Thank you so much! I know you haven't said you can, but the fact you're willing is so amazing!" Miley sobbed hugging Blaine. Blaine smiled softly as she hugged the younger girl back.

"Of course I would you dizzy cow," Blaine laughed, Miley giggled and settled back into her seat.

"You know, I always hated being an only child with no one to play with. But I think this is what it's like to have a sister," Miley admitted, and Blaine nodded. She kissed the younger girls forehead, before they were joined by James and Alastor.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Rory groaned as he and James stood together on the platform 9 3/4, Molly danced about happily, with Rogue and Lisa as they were starting their first year at Hogwarts as well.

"You'll be going soon mate," James said ruffling Rory's hair.

"But you've already left! It's not fair that I haven't even gone!" Rory whined, Harry laughed slightly before kneeling down to his son's height.

"How about while they go to school-" Harry pulled a bored face, making Rory giggle. "We go grab a hot chocolate and a cake at the muggle shop you like?" Harry offered.

"Really?!" Rory asked excited now, and forgetting the whole Hogwarts issue.

"Why not?"

"Hey Uncle Harry!" Alastor called, he grinned as he walked with Ethan, Kate, Miley and baby Hannah. He was holding Hannah delicately in his arms. That's when Harry noticed a Head Boy badge pinned to Alastor's front.

"Head Boy," Harry stated looking at the badge.

"Yeah, I might have had a kid already but I get the highest marks," Alastor said rolling his eyes, but to the trained eye, such as Harry's, you could tell Alastor was holding Hannah just a bit more protectively.

"Are you sure the fumes aren't going to upset her?" Miley asked worriedly. Alastor rolled his eyes.

"Mum already told you, the fumes won't upset her," Alastor said. "I've been around them for years and I'm fine."

"That could be argued," Miley scowled, Alastor rolled his eyes again. Harry laughed.

"You two are just like us when we first had our kids. I told Ginny over and over that the fumes wouldn't upset James, and she refused to believe me," Harry said with a chuckle.

"She's just being careful," Ginny scolded, whacking Harry upside the Head.

Miley looked smug as Alastor passed the baby to her. Then Hannah started screaming. Miley's face fell.

"I just fed her," She lifted the baby up and smelt her nappy. "For someone so small she sure makes a stink." Miley groaned, before hitching up the shoulder bag she had on her shoulder and carrying Hannah towards the train. "I'll be the in Heads Compartment." Miley called before disappearing.

Alastor looked a bit fidgety while Miley was gone, and quickly turned to James.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Hannah for us?" Alastor asked.

"It won't be me – most days at least. But Blaine is excited; she's stocked up on nappies and baby things," James told Alastor with a laugh.

Alastor nodded, but kept glancing back at the train.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ethan exclaimed with a laugh. He hugged Alastor tight before slapping him on the back and wishing him luck. Kate giggled as she hugged her son. Not before hissing at Ethan 'You were worse' "Off you go, we'll see you soon!" Ethan called as Alastor practically ran to the train.

"He's doing alright then?" Ginny asked.

"Fantastic. I admit I felt really worried that he'd be … scared maybe, but he's really getting this," Kate admitted. "I just wish it wasn't so soon, though, I can't deny, I love Hannah, she's my granddaughter."


	26. Chapter 26

James sat at his cubicle, he was waiting for his father to walk into the office, there had been an urgent meeting called, no one knew why, and truth be told, they really didn't want to know – it was sure to be bad. It usually was under these circumstances. Suddenly Harry appeared at James' side with a stricken look on his face.

"Missy Dias… She's been murdered."

Who knew in that one sentence your entire world could come crashing down. Instantly James went home.

"Blaine, get Hannah," James shouted as he shoved nappies, clothing and bottles into Hannah's baby bag, Blaine appeared looking frazzled, carrying Hannah, it looked like she'd just finished burping the child, baby sick covering the back of the towel over her shoulder and all.

"Why? What's going on?" Blaine demanded watching with concern as James packed the bag.

"We're leaving; you're not staying here alone," James stated. He grabbed the small box full of floo powder and yelled the destination. "Go."

* * *

Blaine sat down, she was in Christopher's office, everyone else was there as well. Andi, Claire, Erin, Henri, Juliet (Who had just come back from her honeymoon), Ryan, Emma, Ginny, Harry, Ethan, Kate, Hermione, Draco, Melanie, Ron… Well you get the picture – Everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin demanded. She was throwing looks at Declan Biggins, who had been with Claire, with his arms wrapped around her small waist and chin rested on her shoulder.

"Missy Dias is dead, and we think he is coming here," Christopher told them straight out. Blaine could instantly hear the blood rushing through her body, and her heart beat sped up to dangerous speeds.

"What. Do. You. Mean." Blaine gritted out. She could not lose more friends. She felt so empty after the loss of Lola and Dustin.

"Blaine, I know this is upsetting you, but we've got to face facts," Sirius said softly. Blaine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only slightly aware of the fact James took her hand in his own. "Now last time we lost a lot, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, just too many… This time we have a lot more to lose."

Suddenly Blaine heard Kate choke slightly, and saw her arms cling just that much tighter to the baby now in her arms.

Sirius nodded towards the sniffling child.

"Hannah and Bridget are currently high priority, I don't mean to sound as if you lot and the kids don't matter, but currently we all know that the others have some magical ability. I have seen myself Sapphire accidentally blow up entire houses when she's scared," Sirius said with a slightly forced chuckle.

"We're going to work our way up. The young ones are all with David …" Christopher trailed off. James heard Daisy give an impatient sigh.

"David Munson!" She stressed, blushing furiously.

"Daisy assures me they are in safe hands," Christopher added uncertainly.

"He's a lawyer, not an imbecile," Daisy snapped. Trust Daisy to put things in perspective.

"Alright then, are those at Hogwarts safe?" Ginny asked Severus. The aging man looked at her almost guiltily.

"We're not sure… The people who've been killed they- they may have known some things… We don't know what this person knows, which means we have no idea of where is safe for us right now, we already know the ministry can be broken into, the school we aren't sure, our homes can be broken into, we just don't know where is safest right now," Severus said.

"What about Grimmauld place?" James asked. "Dad told me that there were charms and spells on that place like he'd never seen."

"That's true, my father created a number of his own charms," Sirius said.

"We'll get a secret keeper in case. It could work…" Hermione said.

"Problem, who do we make the secret keeper?" Keira said.

"Me," Claire answered without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" Oliver practically yelled, turning on his daughter.

"Think about it dad, we know I'm as good as any of you when it comes to my wand work, I'm as good as mum at wandless magic. Plus I'd be unexpected. We couldn't make it James or Blaine, they'd be too obvious. It can't be an adult because you're obvious, it would be a bit stupid as well. It has to be one of us. Juliet is another obvious choice, and sorry Ryan and Declan, really. But me, the dippy model?" Claire said, twirling a bit of hair around her finger and pulling her face into a weird blank look. "No one thinks you're stupid enough to make me a secret keeper, I might get drunk and tell the whole world every little secret I know."

"She's got a point Oliver," Draco said, speaking for the first time. Reluctantly Oliver nodded.

"So do we agree, we'll have the dippy model as our Secret keep?" Christopher asked, there was a general agreement, and everyone was excused but Claire and Hermione.

* * *

"James!" Ruby sung as James walked into a conference room in the Law department. Daisy giggled at the sight of a brown haired man slouched in a large black leather chair, he looked exhausted.

"Oh David, I'm sorry, you weren't prepared for so many under elevens," Daisy laughed as David looked up at her.

"I don't know how you lot do it," The man groaned. Daisy walked towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, before pulling away and grinning at him.

"There's a lot more of us then there is of you."

"MUMMY!" Two year old Bridget yelled from a sitting position beside David, the man smiled fondly down at her.

"Hello sweetheart, was David nice to you?" Daisy asked as she picked up her daughter. Bridget nodded as Rory appeared beside the three of them.

"David got us cookies from the lunch lady, but he only let us have them once we'd had fruit," Rory informed Daisy in an important voice, smiling at David.

"You got them to eat fruit?" Melanie asked with a laugh.

"Told 'em they couldn't have a cookie until they'd eaten some fruit each. The little ones had a bit of banana; the older ones had a cut up apple," David told her. "Sorry, I hope I haven't upset any eating habits."

Pippa Weasley laughed from beside Melanie.

"Don't be a fool," She said grinning. "Anything to get them to eat their five a day." She said as she put down her son Arthur, before being whisked into a corner by Fred for a swift kiss.

James looked around the room; it was comforting to know the adults could pretend, if only for the kids, that nothing was wrong, so that they'd feel safe. But it was honestly terrifying when they looked at each other with scared looks, when they held their children close, fearful it would be the last time, and when they reassured the little ones that in one way or another they'd always be there for them.

* * *

"Just for a week, see if anything happens," Ethan said. "I know Miley will be freaking out in-" He looked at the watch on his hand "Fifteen minutes to get Hannah and she's not there with Blaine."

"I'll go to the house, wait for her, bring her straight here," James offered.

"We'd have to contact her parents, which could be risky," George said.

"Well we have to do something," Severus said. He double checked his wrist watch and sighed. "The teachers will not be happy with me."

"Go on Sev, I better go as well, some strange things happen in that school without me," Emma said apologetically. "I'll send Miley straight here if you wish."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Sirius said with a sigh.

"See you soon," Ginny called to the woman, she smiled and disappeared into emerald flames.


	27. Chapter 27

Almost instantly Emma reappeared looking shaken, and bleeding from the head, she was so pale you could have sworn she was a ghost. She almost fell to the floor, only just managing to catch herself, her hair fallen form it's neat bun, blood trickled into her eye.

"ARGH!" Melanie screamed as she saw her aunt and Godmother standing before her looking so awful, and that sinking feeling took over them all, the feeling they knew all too well.

There was this moment of stillness, a moment where time froze. And then with a rush it all started again.

"Hogwarts!" Emma gasped as she fell forward, Christopher jumped up to catch her, but missed by only an inch, and her body thumped against the cold stone, panic settled in and everyone seemed confused.

"Hogwarts," Remus muttered pulling his wand out and running towards the fireplace. "He's at the school."

James left with the adults, and Blaine watched in Horror as her family filed past her in a rush, all going to the place she once called home.

Finally it was only Blaine, Kate, Claire, Andi, Daisy, David and the children left.

Sirius, Christopher, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Fred, Pippa, George, Katie, Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Belle, Ethan, Keira, Oliver, Blaine, Susan, Neville, Pansy, Louisa, Draco, Melanie, James, Henri, Juliet, Ryan and Declan had all left.

"HE WOULDN'T LET ME GO!" Andi fumed, stamping her feet, furious tears welling in her eyes as she watched her family leave her behind. Ready to tackle, whatever had caused this terror, Kate was beside Emma, tending to her wounds/

"Who Remus?" Blaine asked, referring to Andi's dad who was quite protective of her since she was a bit of a miracle child.

"NO!" Andi gritted out furiously, swiping at the tears that had fallen down her pale cheeks.

"Who?" Claire asked softly, trying to soothe her friend.

"HENRI!"

That was a bit of a shock.

* * *

Kate sat in the kitchen silently, the younger women had gone upstairs to help David with the children, but Kate felt so damn useless. She was a bloody muggle, useless in a wizarding world. She knew she got special treatment from the ministry for a number of reasons, such as marrying one of the world's saviours, but that didn't stop the feeling of being … unneeded. She held the others back, and she wished she was one of them, that she could help, but every time they had to run off she had to stay behind, she was a risk.

Suddenly Kate threw the thoughts aside; Ethan loved her, and wanted to keep her safe that was all. Sighing she picked up the wine glass that sat in front of her – an attempt to calm her nerves. She took a large gulp when the fireplace roared into life, to her immense shock around seventeen students filled the room.

Most of them were sobbing, some were hurt, all were frightened.

Instantly she set to work, calling Andi down for help. She made sure each one had a ham sandwich and a glass of water, if only to calm them, and sat them down in the living room around the fire. Not long after there was another group.

Kate looked fearfully through them all, but seemed she couldn't find any of her family; Until Lisa appeared at the back of the group, holding her wrist, obviously broken.

"OH GOD!" Kate exclaimed thankfully, pulling her niece into a hug. "Oh Lisa, your sister is upstairs, she'll fix your wrist, ok darling?" Kate said holding the young girls face in her hands, Lisa nodded through the pain and left to the stairs, suddenly Blaine appeared at her side, wand in hand and helped Kate fix and heal the children.

* * *

Christopher had seen horrors in his life; it was part of being a Potter, and part of being an Auror. He'd seen things that could tear a man apart, which could push you to the brink… But this was a true Horror; they had entered the Head Masters Office to find Severus lying on the floor, covered in blood. Melanie had remained there to try and save him; obviously whoever had been there had left by the time they got there.

They reached the great hall where most the students looked at them curiously, many of them not understanding where the professors where that usually sat at the table. It was almost a relief when Miley ran screaming into the Great hall. She was followed closely by a string of bright green curses, before she was tackled to the ground by Alastor.

Only briefly did Christopher see his Second year daughter and fourth year son, for in seconds everything was everywhere.

It was a shock, a terrifying shock, at how many people joined their attacker, there were at least fifty of them, if not more, and they greatly outnumbered those who fought. Some of those against him were faces he'd recognise anywhere, of old Deatheaters that had escaped or thought to be dead when unfound. Others were new, younger and often tougher looking. But in the middle was the face Blaine had described, eyes that were dark, almost black, with pale skin, and he was admittedly handsome, but something about him was cold and hate filled, which took away from his attractiveness. He fought in a way Christopher had seen few fight before, with a grace and ease that only Keira and Melanie had really mastered.

"HELP!" Christopher turned just in time to see Draco, there was blood surrounding him as he held a pale form in his arms, he looked desperate, his eye wild with fury and anguish. Christopher could hear thumping in his ear, there was blood spilling as if it would never end, and there was screaming. People ran, children ran.

Suddenly someone clamped hold of his leg and he saw a young girl with tear filled eyes, terrified and desperate. He recognised the deep brown curls, unmistakable features, and the deepest brown eyes.

"VIC! RUN!" Christopher bellowed at his daughter over the screaming. He pushed her away towards the back of the hall, where many students were fleeing, down into a stair way. She did as she was told, running as fast as her small legs would permit. With that Christopher ran to his brother in law, fearing what he might find. Harry was there already screaming his curses, protecting Draco, who was unable to fight.

Draco was so controlled all the time, and with a thumping heart he approached his brothers and felt the stab of true pain as he realised…

They'd lost one of their number.

He hauled the man to his feet, still gripping the body, and shoved him in the direction Victoire had just run, shouting hexes and curses as he went. It was only when he was sure Draco was gone he realised who he had been gripping.

Quinton.


	28. Chapter 28

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The screams were unmistakeable.

Everyone else was silent.

But her small body shook violently, trying to rip herself from her brother's grip, but he would not release her. He held her steadily, as she struggled against him, watching as the coffin was lowered to the ground. The coffin was lowered and she screamed, no longer words, just an anguished noise.

A woman stood at the front, her tears silent, but making her gasp for breath, never ending. Her hand clamped above her chest as she looked up at the sky, pleading for it to be a dream, a nightmare.

Beside her stood a man, he looked like marble, he didn't move, his lips so thin they were almost gone as he tried to contain himself from reacting. But he could not stop the downpour of tears from his eyes.

A girl, identical to the woman, stood, hands covering her mouth as she whispered her prayers, begging for something, but even she did not know what. The tears stained her cheeks, falling down her chin in a steady flow.

A boy held his grip on his younger sister as she struggled against him in attempt to… His tears like his father, his face blank, but his eyes as anguished as his sisters screams.

At their feet stood two boys, both sobbing, the older boy, only eight hugged his younger brother, five, as they shook, one of their mothers hands rested on the place where their shoulders met. Comforting them as best she could.

The coffin touched the ground and the man stepped forward. He scooped a handful of dirt up and scattered it over the coffin.

Then walked away abruptly.

The woman passed the coffin, dropping into it a single bangle, one with his name written upon it.

"I love you, son." She whispered.

She was soon followed by a large number of people, all wearing black.

* * *

Blaine held Narcissa in her arms as the girl sobbed uncontrollably. Never ending tears. Draco had his arms around his wife, his face hidden in her shoulder, but that did not hide his shoulders as they shook, he was no longer able to hold in the pain that had been caused by the loss of his wonderful son. Erin was in Claire's arms, being rocked back and forth as the tears over came her, making it hard for her to even breathe. Theo was sitting silently on the couch, Marilyn beside him, he didn't say a thing, and the tears continued, but Marilyn held his hands in her own, silently comforting him. Henri held Dexter in his arms as the young boy cried, trying his best to soothe the boy. Keira had gone with Phineas to the kitchen long ago, and was probably trying to soothe him.

* * *

_Everything was happening so fast, things weren't working in anyone's favour, for every person hurt on one side; another was hurt on the other side._

He was furious, the anger and hatred filling his face as he roared his curses, intending to kill. His father would be proud.

Christopher wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he found himself lying on the floor, dazed, and another scream. He saw Hermione send a curse he'd not seen in a long time.

"YOU WON'T KILL MY FAMILY!" She screamed, she was terrifying, and He fell to the floor, Christopher was in horror struck fascination as the man withered, only before had Hermione used that curse three times.

He felt himself being tugged to his feet, aware that it caused more pain then it should, and Oliver helped him steady.

The once Deatheaters backed off, frightened, they'd seen this before, and they were cowards. They would not dare fight the best wizards and witches, only attack a school full of children.

Her victims wand was in her hands, and he was sure she'd kill him the muggle way if she had the hatred in her, but she didn't. Even after witnessing the death of one her beloved nephews, she did not have it in her to be a killer, only enough to stop another with whatever means as he bared down upon her husband.

Suddenly Harry and Ethan had him, he was magically bound, and the Deatheaters restrained, Christopher hadn't even noticed the Aurors appearing.

They took the man to the ministry instantly, and spoke to him.

And he replied, like everything was ok, like the day hadn't even started, like he hadn't just killed so many people, like he hadn't just torn up their family.

"What's your name?" Christopher asked tensely, trying to remain as professional as possible, he needed this man to be punished for what he had done.

"Killian Riddle," The man replied evenly, he seemed dazed, and didn't bother to fight the Veritaserum he had been fed.

"Son of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, he was my father,"

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm waiting for the Dementors Kiss. I killed half a dozen people, at least," The man replied easily. Christopher fumed; he jumped to his feet, kicking back the chair, his fists slammed down on the table, denting the metal beneath his fists.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Christopher roared. The man didn't flinch.

"You killed my father."

"Your father was a sick monster."

"YOU'RE A HYPOCRIT!" Killian screamed suddenly. "You go around acting so damn proud of what you did, but you killed as many people as he did. You destroyed a number of families!"

"Those people who died needn't have, and they knew it. Those men and women with you today, they fled the battle, they knew then that they didn't need to fight," Christopher gritted out. "You though, you killed several innocent children, including my nephew, and as you said, you're expecting the dementors kiss, no such luck." Christopher hissed.

Killian raised his eyebrow.

"They've still got the death penalty in America."

* * *

Harry sighed; Quinton had been buried only two days ago, he had been the last of a number of funerals the family had attended.

Severus died as Melanie tried to save him in his office, but it was already too late, no one could have saved him. It had hit her hard, for her to cope with, the loss of the man like a father to her and her son.

Sirius was found once the battle had finally finished, currently filling his place was Christopher, but he didn't want to remain the Minister for long. The shock of his death was hard for Remus to bear, the last remaining Marauder.

Pippa Weasley was hit by a stray spell, she had been pronounced brain dead by St Mungo's hours after the battle, Fred had taken it bad, but tried to stay strong for his son Arthur.

It had hit the family hard, Emma was widowed as was Fred, Louisa had lost her long term partner, Melanie and Draco lost their son, and Arthur was left without a mother.

It was then and only then that the realisation hit.

They might not recover from this.


	29. Chapter 29

"How do we fix what they lost?!" Blaine demanded, she was crying furiously at what James was suggesting, like it was oh so simple.

"Blaine, I'm not saying we try to fix this. They died, there's no fixing it," James said softly, he tried to wrap her into his arms, but she pulled away from him.

"There's no way of making it better! I don't know why you even said anything! They lost a son!" Blaine screamed at him, her anger growing steadily.

"Blaine, listen to me," James tried again.

"NO!"

"Blaine, please," James begged now. Very suddenly Blaine stopped, she stood very still in the living room, and James was sure she'd stopped breathing too. He rushed to her side and grabbed her face in his hands gently. "There's no bringing any of them back Blaine, and I know that, nothing we say or do will heal what's happened, but we've got to help them. I know you don't want to go back to that house because they are your family, just as much if not more then they are mine, but we've got to do something, because hanging around this house in this state isn't healthy."

Blaine nodded silently, her eyes still welling with tears.

"I just want them back, all of them James, I want my friends, and I want my family," She said in a small voice, tears spilling over her lashes. James kissed away each tear, holding her close.

"I know, but we can't have them back, because really Blaine, they never left us," James said softly, letting Blaine fist her hands into his shirt and sob.

* * *

"Hi Melanie," James said softly hugging his aunt tightly. Melanie nodded slightly and attempted a smile; it looked more like a grimace. Two months had passed, it was mid-November and everything was not as it once was – how could it be? Blaine smiled at her Godmother, and reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly before going towards the kitchen. There she found Dexter sitting with a glass of milk.

"Hey sweetheart," She said softly, kissing the top of his head. "What do you want for lunch?" Dexter remained silent. "How about veggie soup? I'll make it the way you like." Blaine said, she turned to see Dexter sitting there watching her with interest.

"Yes please," He said eventually, he slipping off the chair he had been sitting on and walked towards Blaine, she smiled at him and lifted him onto the counter so he could watch as she made the soup. An hour and a half later she had Melanie, Theo, Erin, Dexter, Phineas, Narcissa, James and herself sitting at the dining table and eating freshly made vegetable soup and crusty white bread rolls.

"Where's Draco?" Blaine asked as she looked at the soup sitting at the head of the table, which was empty.

"In his study," Melanie replied eventually.

"I'll go get him," James said, he stood up, Melanie went to stop him, but Blaine held her back. James travelled through the house and walked straight into Draco's study where the man sat in his chair staring out the large window over the grounds. "Blaine made lunch; it would be polite to join us at the table." James stated.

"I'm not hungry right now James, but tell Blaine I said thanks," Draco replied completely devoid of any emotion.

"No, I think you should join us at the table," James stated, knowing he could easily push his uncle too far.

"You never did know when to back off James," Draco drawled, sounding painfully like his father.

"Whatever, now get downstairs," James snapped.

"Sod off will you!" Draco snarled.

"No, your family is sitting down there waiting patiently for you to join them," James growled. He raised his eyebrows as Draco turned to face him, his face stony.

"I have no interest in going down stairs, Potter, so bugger off," Draco snarled, James raised an eyebrow at him daring him to defy him.

"Your wife and children are sitting down stairs waiting for you, trying to keep it together and you're sitting up here and letting them dangle helplessly. If you carry this on Draco you're going to end up losing everything," The reaction was so quick he didn't realise Draco had moved until he felt his fist collide with his face.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Draco bellowed.

James managed quickly to compose himself.

"You lost your son and it is so damn unfair, but you still have a family that are waiting for you, if you continue this Melanie will leave you," James said quietly. "Every single one of us would give anything to have Quinton back, but he's not returning. Now get yourself together and show your family you still care about them, all you have to do is eat lunch with them."

Eventually he sat down at the table, Draco cautiously sitting at the Head of the table. Melanie closed her eyes, trying to hold back, but the tears were there, sliding down her cheeks. She reached over and grasped Draco's hand in her own.

It was the first physical contact they had had since Quinton's death.

* * *

Blaine smiled as Draco appeared in their living room the next day.

"Hello," She said softly, smiling at her Godfather who managed a weak smile back.

"Is James here?" He asked awkwardly, shifting his weight form one foot to another.

"Yes, hold on and I'll get him for you," Blaine said smiling; she left and returned seconds later with James, who was sporting one hell of a black eye. Draco winced.

"Draco," James said cheerfully enough.

"James, I just came to apologise, I didn't- I shouldn't have punched you," Draco said quickly and quietly.

"Forget it, I have," James said. There was a small cry and Blaine disappeared into a side room. "It was nothing Draco, I'm an Auror, I've had worse." James said. Draco nodded.

"I want to thank you, and Blaine," Draco said as Blaine walked back into the room carrying baby Hannah, as it was a Monday. "For what you did, I think we needed it." Draco murmured. Blaine smiled at her godfather, and kissed his cheek and James shook his hand.

"You need never mention it again," Blaine assured him.

"Thank you," Draco said once more before disappearing again.

* * *

As December rolled in and everyone tried to continue without upsetting the children James thought really seriously about what had happened. The people he had lost, Sirius, Severus, Quinton and Pippa. It was probably that which made him call Blaise and Susan to meet him at a Café so he could ask them something very important.

"James, what's this all about?" Susan asked as she sipped on her tea, a smile dancing on her face.

"See the thing is... it's like this, I love your daughter, and I want to marry her," James stated nervously.

"At twenty you want to marry my nineteen year old daughter?" Blaise asked.

"Pretty much," James said furrowing his brow and nodding.

"Treat her like the princess she is or I'll have your head."


	30. Chapter 30

"James is acting weird but that's nothing strange," Blaine told Juliet as she helped the blonde wash up after Sunday lunch at the Potters.

"James has always been a little strange," Juliet said, holding back a little smirk, she already knew exactly what was going on.

"I did wonder if he was cheating on me, but I don't think he would," Blaine said thoughtfully. "I know he loves me."

"He wouldn't cheat on anyone, well he did, but that was with you, so it doesn't exactly count," Juliet said, having heard about the whole Marie incident which she hadn't been at all surprised about, everyone knew James and Blaine were meant to be.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I dunno, it's just so unlike James to tiptoe around me the way he is. I don't know if I've done something to upset him. Maybe I'm being too clingy." Juliet really had to hold back a laugh at this point. Damn Blaine was oblivious sometimes.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, stop worrying," Juliet insisted. "Anyways, you're coming to Emma's on Christmas right?"

"Of course, she's insisted to carry on with tradition," Blaine said. "I guess more then any of us she's used to carrying on."

"She's so strong, it amazes me," Juliet admitted. "It's been so hard for us, and we've not suffered nearly as much as she has. Sirius was like a brother to her, and she was married to Severus. She had to lose everything; well I guess we're still here."

* * *

"What the hell?" James demanded from his uncle as there was yet another meeting called he was so damn sick of these meetings, they'd gone through enough, they didn't need anymore.

"It's not over," Christopher told him, his voice was so hard it was impossible to even consider he was lying or joking.

"How could it not be over, we sent him back, he's dead," James stated furiously.

"You wouldn't fully understand what our family was like, but before any of you were born we had no idea any of the others existed. Harry didn't know Melanie, Me, Ethan or Keira lived, it took years for us all to be brought together," Christopher explained. "Killian wasn't the last. We've got intelligence for an undercover Auror, who says that there were three Children, two girls and Killian."

"Two girls, are they all trying to destroy us?" Henri asked.

"We don't know," Hermione admitted. "I'm going there with Christopher and several Aurors in the New Year, we'll see in time."

* * *

James was tense as he and Blaine dressed in their clothes, Blaine had gotten a new dress, and James was wearing his best dress robes, as was custom. Blaine was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when she had enough.

"James tell me what is going on!" Blaine yelled at him, having had enough already of his odd behaviour.

"Nothing!" James insisted looking the part of the guilty man.

"So help me James, I swear to god you've been acting strange the past week, tell me what's going on!" Blaine yelled at him.

"You're paranoid!" James yelled in response – this was going well, _really_ well.

"I'M NOT!" Blaine shouted at him, highly offended that he even suggested she was paranoid, she knew she wasn't.

"Yes you are! Nothing is going on!" Poor dear he'd wound himself up so much he was yelling at his girlfriend, even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Blaine practically screamed. Her hand flung forward and the brush slipped out and hit the wall with a nasty crack.

"INSANE WOMAN!" James shouted at her. "I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME!" James yelled at her, frustrated.

Silence.

"Yes."

"What do you mean yes?" James snapped but with a lot less annoyance then before.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Blaine breathed, her face lighting up, and James froze.

"Y-you'll marry me?" James asked. "Even after I shouted at you."

Blaine nodded.

James rushed forward and swept Blaine into his arms, kissing her furiously, showing her how much he loved her.

* * *

"James! Blaine!" Marilyn called as she walked into the living room, she heard a muffled sound and walked around the sofa towards the stairs and then stopped dead. "ARGH!" She screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes.

"Mari!" James yelped, pulling the blanket that usually covered the sofa closer around him and Blaine.

"Your mum sent me. You're late," Marilyn squeaked, she'd turned her back on them now and still had her eyes covered.

"We got… delayed," James muttered, blushing crimson.

"I can tell!" Marilyn squeaked. "I'll tell them you'll be here in half an hour!" With that she jumped back into the floo and disappeared.

* * *

James and Blaine blushed as they appeared in the living room; everyone was sitting around and waiting for them. Marilyn refused to look in their direction, but she clearly had told Theo who was laughing to himself, it was the first time James had seen him smile in months.

"Blaine, give me your hand!" Claire demanded, from her place on Declan's lap.

Blaine blushed, unable to hide her smile and let Claire grab hold of her left hand, on her ring finger sat a gold band, in the middle it had a small yellow sapphire, and around it there was five diamonds, so it looked like a flower, it was stunning and the effect made it look almost like a daisy, one of Blaine's favourite flowers.

"It's beautiful," Susan said looking at the ring with the brightest smile on her face.

"I can't believe my little Goddaughter is getting married," Melanie sighed, she looked a little upset so Blaine gave her a big hug, which made the older woman smile.

* * *

They sat at the table; there were a few extra people in the form of David who was officially seeing Daisy, Declan, Jacob who was now at the point of serious with Erin, and Miley and Hannah, as now they really were part of the family. This seemed to comfort Emma in a way, because there were no empty spaces. Louisa had been invited, but declined, though Fred and Arthur had made it.

For a moment they were a normal family, just for a moment though.


	31. Chapter 31

It was getting dark, most the children were in bed, the Christmas day having worn them out, when an owl flew through the window of the living room where the adults were talking over wine.

"Chris it's for you," Katie Weasley said holding the letter that had dropped in her lap, as the closest to the window, out to Christopher.

"A letter?" Christopher pondered. "It's from the ministry; I don't usually get these on Christmas. Mind you as Minister I guess that's what happens."

Hermione leaned over to read over his shoulder, almost at exactly the same time their brows furrowed and they gasped.

"Oh Christopher," Hermione gasped. "Give it to Ethan." She insisted. Christopher nodded and handed the letter to Ethan, his emerald eyes scanned it and then he dropped the letter, his head rested in his hands.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Miley, we need to talk to you," Kate said softly as she stepped into the room Miley shared with Alastor and Hannah. Miley smiled tiredly and crawled out of bed and followed Kate into the kitchen where Christopher, Ethan and Hermione sat.

"What's up?" Miley asked, wrapping her dressing down around herself a bit more, warding off the cold.

"Miley something's happened," Ethan said, he looked to Christopher who sighed.

"We just got a word from the on duty Aurors they've just come back from what appeared to be a disturbance, they found your parents. Miley I'm sorry, but they were killed," Christopher said softly.

Miley stood there silently looking at Christopher for what felt like an age before she turned to Kate, her bottom lip was wobbling and her eyes watering, Kate wrapped her arms around the young girl, hugging her close.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Kate whispered as Miley broke down into sobs.

Kate took Miley to another room so she could calm the younger girl down, and tell her she was always welcome to stay with them, she was part of the family.

Christopher, Ethan and Hermione remained in the kitchen, feeling the full impact of the letter they'd just received.

"Do we ever tell her?" Hermione asked as she pulled another letter out of her pocket.

Christopher looked at the letter in his hand.

"No, I don't think we do, what good could possibly come from it?" Christopher asked as Hermione held the letter up in front of her face and read it once more.  
_  
Miley,_

_Remember when we lived in America? Wasn't it lovely back then, just the three of us, next door to Cherish Avery? Cherish was always so good to us, and only ever asked for one thing in return, when you came of age to attend Salem you turn it down and go to Hogwarts instead._

_I never asked why she asked us this, I guess then I assumed it was because she knew Hogwarts was a far better school, maybe deep down I knew that it was far more sinister than that. I should have questioned her further, but I didn't, I refused to believe our good friend would do anything to hurt us, anybody._

_Cherish got in contact over a year ago, asked us how you were doing, we told her about you and Alastor Potter, she seemed so interested. I thought, I dismissed it as interest in you because she was your Godmother, a protective thing possibly. I couldn't have been more wrong._

_I was contacted not long after then, Cherish wanted us to do something for her, she wanted to make sure the Potter family was vulnerable. I refused, I couldn't. I did want to, because I wanted to do something in return for her. Then she told me about those Potters. What they did to her family. I helped her then, anything written in your letters was passed on to Cherish._

_Then you got pregnant, and Cherish and I came to the realisation that you would be less willing to join us, less willing to destroy the Potters, and now she's angry at us for letting you get pregnant and having the child. We should have gotten rid of it. Hannah Potter should not exist._

_Cherish is on her way over now, she is going to fix everything. Everything you ruined. The only thing you can do to possibly help is leave that damn Potter child and leave the baby. We have no interest in either._

_That's the door, just now, I expect we'll see you s_

The letter cut off abruptly at that point and Hermione sighed.

When the Aurors had gotten to the house Jack and Sarah were already dead, Cherish was nowhere around and the letter was left lying on the writing desk.

Hermione had known that if they gave Miley the letter she would be even more distraught or try and kill some of the family – probably herself included. What about Hannah, would she have rejected her child as her parents had? There were so many issues with that damn letter.

Not giving it to her was either the most loving thing, or totally selfish.

* * *

The next morning was gloomy, some were unaware for the tense air that hung around the house, but everyone did notice that Miley and Alastor did not emerge from their bedroom, and the only person allowed in was Blaine when she went upstairs to fetch Hannah, so she could take the baby to the indoor play area that Emma had built when everyone started having babies.

At lunch there was even more confused people when Juliet made an announcement.

"I'm five and a half months pregnant," Juliet admitted to Ginny who screamed.

"You can't be!" Emma scowled looking at Juliet's figure, admittedly she had put on a few pounds, but under her winter clothes it was barely noticeable. As it had been so cold she'd worn only baggy jumpers and hoodies.

With a smile Juliet stood up and pulled her jumper over her head with a bit of difficulty, and it could not be denied, she was pregnant.

"An eventful Christmas," Christopher sighed, but smiled at Juliet who was glowing all the same.

"Harry we're going to be grandparents," Ginny cried hugging Harry tightly.

"Ron! Can we please tell them!" Luna whined. Suddenly everyone turned to Luna and Ron who were smiling.

"I'm getting a son," Ron boasted to his family.

"Another baby boom," Tonks squealed jumping excitedly to her feet and hugging her niece and Luna.

Charlie sighed.

"None of them have triplets," He said, earning himself a whack across the head from Belle Lupin.

"Do you know what you're having Juliet?" Remus asked.

"A little girl, we've decided to call her Gabrielle, after my aunt and Fleur will be her middle name. Ryan and I decided that Fleur was just… Not right for her first name, I hope my mum doesn't mind," Juliet said thoughtfully.

"Of course she doesn't," Harry said kissing Juliet forehead and Shaking Ryan's hand, Harry was so proud of Juliet, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

That night Christopher pulled Emma aside.

"Can everyone stay here?" Christopher asked.

"You know everyone is always welcome to stay at my house Christopher, I'm surprised you ask," Emma said.

"I know, but you'll be at Hog-"

"No I won't, I've retired," Emma said, interrupting him.

"What do you mean you've retired?" Christopher demanded. "You're not old enough to retire."

Emma laughed heartily.

"Oh my dear Boy, you haven't changed a bit since that day I took you to America with me," Emma said smiling fondly. "But my heart has grown a bit weary, many people you have had to grow up without, I had to lose them. It does take its toll, and I am starting to feel it."

"I wish there was something I could to… but there isn't, and I know I needn't tell you because I'm sure you already know but-"

"It isn't over," Emma said finishing his sentence. "It never is. If it isn't Grindelwald it is Voldemort, and if it isn't him it is someone else. I've lived long enough to know – to experience it. The only difference between us and any other families is that we can live on through the loses and the devastation. That's why we hold the power we do in this world." Emma said softly.

"Now I think it's time you tell the family what is going on, I think I'm going to pay a visit to poor Miley, she's very upset, and I wasn't much younger then her when I lost my parents. Go on Christopher," Emma encouraged. "And remember, when we've got each other, well, we'll be just fine, for the most part at the very least."


	32. Chapter 32

"We know that one of them is called Cherish Avery, it shouldn't take long for us to find her sister, and we can be hopeful as only Cherish was in on this that her sister isn't," Christopher told the family. "Until then, I'd prefer for everyone to remain here, safety in numbers and all."

"Alrighty then, well we send the kids off to Hogwarts on the fourth, after that we can all go home pack anything we need and then move in here until the danger is gone," Keira said. "That way we don't scare the little ones. We could also pass it off as a family gathering, I mean, summer at Emma's, it's not unusual."

"I agree with Keira, I don't want to scare my kids again, they've gone through enough with that damn family," Melanie said tensely but nodding to Christopher with her encouragement.

"Alright then," Christopher said clapping his hands together.

* * *

Too soon it was the fourth, Keira smiled as she bid farewell to Brian for the final time, and to Lisa who was still in her first year.

Melanie smiled at Theo and Narcissa. It was strange Theo was going back for his fifth year and Narcissa her fourth, and it was the first time she was sending them to school without Quinton.

Ginny hugged Molly and Lily, Molly in the same year as Lisa and Lily continuing her third year.

Hermione kissed the top of Albus' head before sending off for his fourth year, and Victoire for her second.

Kate hugged Alastor and Miley who had Hannah and were going to Hogwarts for the last time as a student. Then she engulfed Jasper in her arms knowing he still had two and a half years.

Katie hugged Liam and Luke as she sent them for their sixth and third year.

Tonks struggled to hold four of her children in hug, Marilyn for her sixth, and the triplets for their second.

Luna kissed Scarlett's and Rogue's head as she sent them off for their first and third year.

It was tearful time like these that some were glad their children had finally grown up, and others hoped theirs would never age to the point of going to Hogwarts.

Juliet was standing beside Harry waving at her cousins smiling brightly, she was wearing a more fitting top that showed clearly her bulging stomach, and Luna could also be seen sporting a small bump.

Ryan had his arms around Juliet, and grinned at the family he married into.

They watched as the train pulled off, and just as it disappeared out of sight Juliet squeaked.

"Ouch!" Juliet cried out looking down at her stomach. "I think I just pee'd myself." Juliet said, her face heating up.

"Er sweetheart, I think your waters just broke," Melanie said looking down at Juliet's feet.

"That's just great," Juliet said with a groan she looked up at Ryan who seemed to be in shock. "Y'know any time you feel like getting me to St Mungo's…"

"Oh god! Sorry!" Ryan yelped, he pulled a small key ring out of his pocket and turned into a portkey as he couldn't Apparate with Juliet in her current condition.

"We'll be right there sweetie!" Ginny called just before Juliet disappeared.

* * *

It was starting to get dark when finally Harry was allowed in to see his granddaughter. Juliet was lying on the bed looking exhausted but beautiful holding a small pink bundle.

"Eleven hours labour, and I don't think I've ever spent my time a better way, I can hardly believe I gave birth to her, and I had to actually give birth," Juliet said with a laugh as she looked down at her daughter, Ryan kissed the top of her head, looking at his daughter in awe.

"I can't believe it. Bill and Fleur they'd be so proud of you," Harry murmured as he looked down at the baby girl.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, not taking her eyes from the beautiful baby.

"She'll be such a little heart breaker," Ginny said with a content sigh. "Its times like these I'm so glad we're a never ending family."

"There'll always be a baby in the family," Juliet agreed with a warm smile. "Though I find it hard to come to terms with the fact Alastor has a child that is older then mine." Juliet added with a laugh. "Though Hannah will have a playmate." Juliet looked up at Ryan and smiled lovingly at him. "We made such a beautiful child."

"She takes after you," Ryan replied kissing Juliet softly on the lips before taking his daughter into his arms for the first time, he gasped, Harry smiled at him.

"It's like that for every new father."

* * *

James smiled as Blaine sat down at the dining table with baby Hannah, he was meant to be at work, but he'd taken the day off to be with Blaine, to look at churches and such.

"I would like something traditional. Y'know, something that our family does, if you know what I know what I mean," Blaine said thoughtfully. "This is our wedding and I want our family to be there, and our friends."

"Most people in the family got married in the Garden," James said indicating out to the garden, Blaine stood up and looked out their bedroom window, the leaves that remained were deep red and gold, the ground sparkled as if it were scattered with diamonds, and it was beautiful.

"I'd like that. Maybe in the winter, a winter wedding," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Anything you want."

* * *

In America Hermione was travelling around the small town where she had heard she may find a woman, not much younger then herself.

"Hello?" A young woman asked opening the door of the apartment.

"Hello, Alana Avery?" Hermione asked, her hand was tucked into her jacket pocket, clutching her wand. The woman smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?" Alana asked raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Maybe. I'm Hermione Potter," Instantly the woman's face fell and she looked away.

"I-I… Leave, please, leave," Alana stuttered, trying to close the door.

"No," Hermione said firmly stopping the door from closing, Alana looked up at her with wide eyes before peering outside the apartment, making sure no one else was there and dragged Hermione into the room.

"Why are you doing this? I can't stop them!" Alana nearly screamed at Hermione. "You'll get me and my daughter killed!"

"Help us, and you'll have nothing to worry about," Hermione said, the woman looked up at her.

"I can't help you," She said finally.

"I think you can."


	33. Chapter 33

Alana Avery was possibly one of the most beautiful people in the world, but she had a haunted look about her, almost like a dark secret. Her skin was deathly pale, which contrasted against her dark hair, she had a pixie-ish look about her, she was tiny with a slim figure, and the biggest golden brown eyes you will ever see.

"I can't stop Cherish, she's always been a force to avoid, and I have never – will never be able to do anything to stop her. If I try she may just kill me, and I can't afford to die, I have a daughter to look after," Alana explained carefully. She was sitting in the living room of the Potter home, she held a cup of tea in her hands and everyone sat around listening intently.

"We're sisters, Killian was my half-brother. Often Cherish and Killian got together and talked about you like - like you were this disease, something that was beyond words you were so terrible, I just didn't see things that way, and they resented me for it. Even to his death Killian hated my very being," Alana explained slowly. "Cherish had always been the golden girl to my mother, the girl who knew and understood how things were, understood what should –what needed to be done. I however understood what was really going on. I was fifteen when they threw me out, now ten years later I have a nine year old daughter and the only time Cherish contacts me is when she's in need of a hiding place," Alana told them. "I know about the Dukes, that was a plan she'd had forming for years, it failed, it relied too heavily on emotions not getting involved, I don't think Cherish understands emotion," Alana sighed, running a hand through her hair. "People are things to use at her disposal, they come and they go, usually at her will."

"Sounds just like Bellatrix Black," Christopher said with a heavy sighed.

"Bellatrix? You mean Killians mother." Alana asked looking up at him with heavy eyes, like that name registered with her.

"Bellatrix Black was Killians mother?" Harry asked surprised.

"I mean I knew – I told you Bellatrix was pregnant, but the baby died. I mean, Killian looks nothing like Bellatrix and he called himself Riddle," Draco said. "I would have thought he'd go by Lestrange just to cover things up."

"He couldn't," Alana said. "Riddle killed Rodolphus to stop any complications."

"Oh," Melanie said quietly, surprised that she was so surprised by this information.

Suddenly however they were broken out of the conversation when a little girl came running into the room.

"Mummy, guess what!" The girl said running up to Alana.

"What darling?" Alana asked smiling at her daughter.

"Hogwarts is run by their uncle! How cool is that? And it's a castle! And they have creature there, like a three headed dog!" The girl exclaimed hugging her mum, Alana smiled.

"Don't get too attached, darling, I don't know how long we're staying," Alana said carefully.

"Nonsense, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want," Emma said everyone turned to stare at her. "I can't see any reason why not, Alana is a lovely girl."

"I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary problems," Alana said uncertainly.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "You and Jess are welcome to stay here as long as you please."

"Well, did you hear that Jess? Just don't cause any trouble." Alana said, and smiled as Jess ran off giggling.

* * *

"I like her," Fred said finally. "I mean she's a nice person, she's taken Veritaserum, she proved to be complete opposite of her siblings, I don't see why we can't trust her."

"I agree with Fred," George said.

"I guess that's settled that, but we'll need more information on her sister," Christopher said as he looked around the room.

"What do you want to know?" Alana asked from the door way, hands shoved into her pockets, smiling at the group.

"You'll help us then, really help us?" Christopher asked.

"The way I'm looking at it right now is try and bring the bitch down, or live in fear the rest of my life," Alana said holding out her two hands and pretending to measure the pros and cons. "So far fear isn't looking too good."

* * *

James grinned, he was sitting at the dining table with Blaine and Alana, they were gossiping as he sipped on a bottle of firewhiskey.

"This family is so damn huge," Alana said. "I mean so huge, and there's two babies, and you're getting married so I guess somewhere along the line there will be more children, does it ever end?"

"Not really, no," Blaine admitted with a laugh. "But you either just get on with it, or you go mad."

"I thought I came for a weird family, but this is a whole new level," Alana sighed.

"Meh, we're a crazy family, but you'll never meet a family who love each other as much as this one," Blaine said smiling at her fiancée.

"I wish I had that, I think it would be something Jess liked," Alana admitted.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what about Jess' father? Where is he?" Blaine asked softly.

"He left when I found out I was pregnant, I mean I'd only just turned sixteen, and I was several months pregnant. He didn't want a kid, and I couldn't blame him, I just couldn't give her up," Alana explained as Juliet walked into the room carrying a two week old Gabrielle.

"Hi," Juliet said cheerfully, going to the fridge a pulling out a bottle, she tapped her wand on three times before checking it wasn't too hot and feeding Gabrielle.

"How is she?" Blaine asked indicating to Gabrielle.

"Alright, we're still getting the sleeping thing down, but other then that, but it's going well," Juliet said. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Still in motion, though we've decided on a winter wedding," Blaine replied smiling at James.

"And by 'we've decided' she does mean she decided and I'm going along with it," James said with a smirk, Blaine whacked him playfully, as Juliet and Alana smiled at the pair.

"Well, either way I'm sure it will be beautiful," Alana said smiling at the couple, she'd really grown to like the family, and knew she was lucky to get along with them, considering her sister was trying to kill them all.


	34. Chapter 34

"This is it," Alana whispered as they neared a small rundown house at the end of Claremont Way, the house along the street were all beautiful, but this one was… Ugly.

The windows looked broken, the previously white doors were yellowing, the paint peeling off; the walls were spray painted, and the garden overgrown with rubbish littering it. It was just a mess, not helped at all by the eerie feeling, and the darkness that surrounded them.

Alana hung back with James and another Auror as Christopher and his team neared the house, they had reached the door when a scream made them turn back.

Alana lay withering on the floor, screaming like tomorrow would never come, Christopher only just managed to see the smirking face of a woman who looked a lot like Alana, before she disappeared with a pop.

"SHE'S GONE TO THE HOUSE!" Christopher bellowed, Hermione had released Alana from the curse using one of her own invented charms, but Christopher did not stay around as he and his team left straight for the house.

When they reached the home it was silent. But only for a second…

"AV-"

"REDUCTO!"

"CRUCIO!"

Screaming broke out, covering the rest of the spells cast, when Christopher reached the Living room it was to find the furniture burning, and Blaine, Daisy, David, Declan, Claire, Ginny, Melanie, Draco, Emma, Fred, George, Charlie and Ryan screaming spells at a woman and several who were with her.

A bright green curse shot out of the woman's wand, and Harry launched forward, knocking Ginny out of its past, it hit instead against the back wall, blasting it away.

Another green spell was sent, but it missed again and hit another wall, blowing it out.

Christopher sent his own Killing curse at the woman, panic flooding him as he tried to find where the screaming was coming from, it did not take long for him to see Tonks on the floor withering, her screams raw against her throat. He quickly muttered the counter curse before sending another killing curse; this one hit one of the men. He crumpled to the floor silently.

"TAYLOR! SMITH! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Christopher bellowed at two of his Aurors.

They nodded and disappeared quickly out of the large room, he returned once more to the battle, he only realised Hermione, James and Alana had retuned when he heard another scream. He looked too see Hermione covered in blood that was not her own.

Alana lay on the floor convulsing as blood poured from a deep wound in her stomach.

* * *

Alana reached out to Hermione, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down, James protected the pair from any oncoming curses.

"Look after Jess," Alana whispered as Hermione supported her body, Hermione nodded desperately.

"Alana, don't talk, ok, we'll get you out of here," Hermione said, her voice shaking, Alana took a deep, unsteady breath.

"Jess- she hasn't got anybody else… Please… Promise…" Alana begged there was blood dribbling from her mouth, and she knew it was over.

"Of-of course, we-we'll … I promise," Hermione cried, tears pouring from her eyes, Alana took a final breath before falling limp on the ground. Hermione's whole body shook, she lay Alana on the floor, picking up her wand she pointed it shakily at Cherish, she whispered the words.

Cherish' eye widened as the green flashed before her, and then engulfed her. She fell silently to the floor, and did not move.

The Aurors quickly came in on her helpers, they had no leader left, they had no hope of survival if the continued the fight, and yet some continued, while others back off.

It all went past Hermione as she looked down at Alana. Her body covered in Blood, eyes still open, but empty of any light.

She fell to her knees, the sobs racking through her body in a never ending flow.

Hands covering her face as she felt the grief flood through her body, too many people had died, she tried desperately to control herself, but with every tear she could not hold back her self-control got less and less.

"Hermione…" Christopher voice said softly. Hermione looked up into her husband's eyes and shook her head.

"We'll have to look after Jess. I promised her…" Hermione's voice said cracking.

"Then that's what we'll do," Christopher said softly, Hermione looked away and found herself looking at James' horror struck face as he looked at Alana.

"Her sister…" He muttered. "She did this… She killed her…" Ginny wrapped her arms around her sons shoulder and tried to pull him away but he refused. "She killed her own sister…"

Blaine stood back, her hands covering her mouth as tear poured silently down her cheeks. Her shoulders were shaking and only when Smith walked back into the room did they break from the shock.

"Minister Potter, Everyone is safe at Hogwarts, though the children refuse to calm down, I wasn't sure what to do…" Smith admitted. "They want their parents."

"Who is with them?" Christopher asked.

"Juliet, Katie, Kate, Ethan, Andi, Mrs and Mr Longbottom, And the Zabini's had just gotten word as I was leaving," Auror Smith answered.

"Thank you, can I ask you to help the Aurors with this lot?" Christopher asked, indicating to The Head Auror, Harry, and his group of Auror who restrained any remaining 'helpers'.

"Of course sir," Smith said. "And I'm sorry about your recent Losses, sir." Smith said, Christopher smiled weakly at him, before gathering Alana in his arms and taking her to St Mungo's where she would be pronounced dead.


	35. Chapter 35

"We didn't lose nearly as many people as we did in the Great War, but somehow as everything is finally over, it seems we almost lost the world," Melanie said from her position before nearly the entire of Wizarding Britain. "I lost my son, and nearly my entire family with that. I lost close friends, and I lost the two men who were like the father I never had the chance to know." She paused as she collected herself.

"I hope that we as a nation never have to go through this again, that we can finally say everything is over. That we need not lose more people to a war that should never have happened, because of this obsession with purity and blood," She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I won't say we're not blessed with this power, but I will say in a way this is a curse, if we didn't have magic then would we really have lost the people we did, people who didn't deserve to die?" She paused again. "For this reason we at the ministry have decided that new laws are coming in, stricter laws, if you are found to be forming a war against any one because of blood status, you will be thrown into Azkaban and given the Kiss. No question, we won't go through this again."

"This isn't just so my family don't have to pay, but this is for every family out there who lost someone, in some cases everyone that they cared about because their blood wasn't pure enough, or because it was 'worth' the sacrifice. Because it wasn't fair, it wasn't right and it never will be, it doesn't matter what or how you think, or how you feel about blood purity. No one deserves to die the way hundreds of innocent people did. And it stops now, and forever."

There was a huge scream of approval as Melanie stepped down from the platform; she held her head high as she walked through the crowds. Her family stood in the middle smiling at her with the biggest and brightest smiles she'd seen in many years.

"We're so proud of you Melanie," Harry, Ethan and Keira said hugging Melanie tightly.

"Who thought it would be my baby sister," Christopher said happily hugging her tightly.

"The crowds gathered around as Melanie hugged Draco like never before.

"I'm proud of you minister,." Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her like his life depended on it.  
_**  
"The New Minister, Melanie Malfoy, proves herself to the world on first day**__  
Report by Susan Zabini_

_The Daily prophet is happy to announce that already Melanie Malfoy has proven that she could possibly be the best minister ever, and the crowds agree. Her first speech, as custom was, well, amazing, never has a minister given such a heartfelt speech before._

_It is felt here at the Daily Prophet that things cannot go wrong in our world anymore, a firm but loving approach is the way Melanie has taken this role, and already she is outstanding._

_She has admitted that she will bring in few new laws, as well as adding to the existing laws that we have already, and admitted that it was her uncle, and former minister, Sirius Black, who was killed in an attack, that made her see how life could be, and will make the world the way it ought to be."_

"You're causing a storm," James grinned as he waited with Melanie, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Kate, and Hermione for the train to come in.

"That's good, I want there to be ruffled feathers," Melanie said smiling.

"Have you thought more to who you are going to appoint to which position?" Keira asked.

"Yes, I am releasing a new list; I think you'll like it," Melanie said. "Don't worry I haven't given you a position of any importance, I know you like being a lawyer."

Keira grinned at her little sister.

Eventually the train rolled into the station and the group waited for their lot to get off the train, more would have come with them, but it was busy as Emma was throwing a huge ball the next day.

"How's Blaine?" Draco asked James as they stood next to Harry who smirked at his son.

"A bit unhappy with me," James admitted. "I think she's happy she won't be pregnant when she walks down the aisle, but what can you do?" James asked with a grin.

"When's the baby due?" Draco asked.

"October, which is alright, Blaine wants a Christmas wedding," James said grinning. "I mean it's not like I meant to get her pregnant, now that's not to say this is what we planned, but hey, I'm don't think I've been happier."

Harry shook his head at his son, but laughed, Susan had taken it well that Blaine was pregnant, happy to have a grandchild, but Blaise was a little upset about the whole getting his little girl pregnant before the wedding thing.

Suddenly Victoire hoped off the Train and ran to Keira.

"I'm really sorry Auntie Kate, but Alastor said he's sorry," Victoire said to Kate quickly, the woman took the note Victoire handed to her and gasped. Before her whole body begun to shake.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Kate shouted, everyone turned to Kate with shocked expressions "HE'S GONE TO VEGAS TO ELOPE!"

Very quickly the children were gathered and taken home by Ginny, Harry and James, Kate was practically yelling down a mobile phone to her husband.

"That boy is in so much trouble," Ginny said nervously, looking over her shoulder towards Kate who was screaming down her phone still.

"I think it's kinda romantic, in a 'your-parents-are-going-to-kill-you-for-this' way," James said shrugging. "I mean, he must have said I want to marry you to Miley at some point. Probably thought that Kate and Ethan wouldn't be happy with them if they planned a proper wedding. I mean they are only eighteen."

"Whatever their reasons, Kate is going to hit the roof, sorry, I mean she is hitting the roof," Ginny muttered, smiling despite herself. It probably was a romantic thing at the time.

* * *

"ETHAN YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER!" Kate yelled at Ethan who was shrinking away from his wife. "AND NOW THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED WITHOUT ME THERE!"

"Come on, sweetheart, we might be able to find them," Ethan said, he grabbed hold of his wife before she could complain anymore and disappeared.

"So Jasper, how did it happen?" Blaine asked as she sat down on the Sofa, with some difficulty, as she was four months pregnant and getting fairly big.

"Oh, Alastor said he wanted to Marry Miley. And Miley said she wanted to marry him. Alastor went quiet before saying 'lets go to Vegas', Miley said he was insane, and he said they should do it. They talked for like an hour and then Miley said she wanted to marry him and whether it was Vegas or Antarctica, she didn't care. He said we'll skip the train and go. And then she giggled a lot, they kissed a lot, before going up to his room. They took Hannah with them of course," Jasper said grinning.

"That is kinda romantic," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Well at least I won't be the first to get married when we already have a child," Blaine said as Daisy walked into the room.

"Be quiet you," Daisy laughed, she was followed today by Michael, Bridget's father, and David, luckily the two men got on really well. "If I ever get married then I'll already have another mans child."

"Are you thinking of getting married?" Michael asked as he held Bridget.

"We haven't really thought about it," Daisy admitted looking cautiously at David, not quite wanting to scare him off.

"Well as long as they treat Bridget like the princess she is… I'd be happy for you, and it might be good for Bridget, I mean I can't be around all the time, having someone there for her would be good," Michael admitted. "Though I am her father."

"Of course you are Michael, no one can take that from you, the law states so," David said with a grin.

"Y'know Daisy, this one ain't so bad."


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm scared," Blaine admitted as she lay in the bed appointed by the healers at St Mungo's.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you're giving birth to our son, everything will be fine, I promise," James said kissing Blaine's forehead, she smiled nervously before grasping James' hands in her down.

"Alright, then," Blaine said taking a deep breath as the Healer came in to check on her, Susan was by her side as was Ginny and the pair looked as nervous as she felt.

"That sounds painful," Andi said as she looked at Henri, her official boyfriend of three months.

"It is sweetheart," Belle told her daughter. "But it's worth it, I've got you, and well, we adopted Luna, but we've got her too." Bella said kissing the top of Luna's head. Andi nodded, she looked at Luna, she was holding a six month old Brandon Weasley. Luna looked up at Ron with a smirk before turning to Andi.

"After the third they just kind of slide out," Luna said with a laugh, Andi grimaced.

"Didn't need to know that," She exclaimed sticking her tongue out.

"It's true," Melanie said with a wink. "I'm guessing that's the last one for you, Luna?" Melanie asked.

"God yes!" Luna exclaimed. "Five births is enough for me."

"I wanted a son," Ron whined looking a little guilty.

"You got one," Luna said grinning at her husband. "Now that I've given birth five times you can get the op, no more children." Ron paled.

"You think that's bad?" Tonks asked with a laugh. "Try giving birth to triplets. I dislocated all of Charlie's fingers." Charlie nodded with a laugh.

"I can't believe we finished school to hear this," Alastor muttered to Brian who nodded.

"Hey you, quiet, you're still in trouble for getting married and not telling me," Kate snapped at Alastor who rolled his eyes at Miley who was holding Hannah.

"Once again Kate, we're really sorry," Miley said with big puppy dog eyes.

"You could have just said, we would have helped you plan a wedding," Kate murmured sticking her nose in the air a bit, she was only slightly bitter.

"We sorry, we thought you'd be against it," Miley said honestly.

"Of course not, you had my grandchild," Kate exclaimed. Miley smiled at Kate who returned it.

"Does this mean you're not angry at us anymore?" Alastor asked.

"No."

* * *

"It's a boy!" Ginny exclaimed jumping into her husbands arms, crying.

"Ginny we already knew that," Harry laughed as Ginny kissed him all over the face.

"Charlie, they're calling him Charlie Potter!" Ginny cried, Harry nodded, he already knew this, he and James had talked about it, and Blaine had announced at Dinner she was having a boy.

"Can we see him then?" Molly asked impatiently.

"Yes," Ginny said sniffling, finally letting the emotions overcome her.

"He's really small," Fourteen year old Lily said as she looked at the baby.

"You were smaller when you were born," James said as Juliet and Henri peered over his shoulder at the baby.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Really."

* * *

"Mum, are you sure I've lost the pregnancy fat?" Blaine asked as she inspected herself in the mirror, she turned once and then again before sighing. She was glad she'd gone for a high neck dress; it covered her chest which had grown and remained as she got pregnant.

"I'm sure," Susan said softly as she looked at her daughter, she was wearing a simple white dress; it had a high neck and back, and clung to her slim figure until it reached her hips where it loosened. The bottom was covered in small rhinestones which lessened the further up the dress until about knee height where they stopped altogether.

"Alright," Blaine sighed; she tried to get rid of her nerves, but was failing. "I'm nervous." Blaine admitted to her mum.

"So was I, I threw up before I married your father," Susan admitted.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

Two year old Bridget walked along the Isle, throwing rose petals, followed by Charlie, Hannah and Gabrielle who were floating on a magical carpet, Lily and Molly were next wearing little dusty pink dresses, and then Blaine walked down the aisle, Blaise was beaming as he walked Blaine down the aisle, he'd never been prouder, ok, he had when Charlie was born, but other then that.

James gasped when he saw Blaine. He knew he loved her, and now it was just official, she'd given him Charlie, his gorgeous son, and now she was giving him herself. He tried to compose herself as she walked towards him, but like the time he first saw Charlie, he found it hard to stop the emotion welling in his eyes.

"I love you daddy," Blaine said kissing her father's cheek, Blaise nodded, unable to speak, and then he went to sit beside Susan, who was already crying. Blaine looked into James' eyes and her heart sung. The only time she remembered being Happier was when Charlie was born.

"We are here today to Join James Arthur Potter and Blaine Amelia Zabini in holy matrimony…"

"Do you, James Potter take Blaine Zabini to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Blaine Zabini take James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And James did kiss the bride, scooping her up in his arms he kissed her with everything he had inside. "I love you," He whispered pulling back.

"Good, because I love you too," Blaine whispered. James Picked up Charlie, Kissing the top of his head before they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, and out to start their life together, as a married couple.


	37. Chapter 37

"MUM!" Charlie whined as he sat on the floor beside Louise, his six year old sister.

"What Charlie?" Blaine asked smiling at him, already guessing what was going on.

"She can't colour properly! Tell her to leave my Arrows book alone!" Charlie whined pointing at the arrows book which Louise was currently colouring in with her crayons.

"She would if you hadn't coloured in every page of her arrows book, I know you like to do that, but she likes to as well, now share," Blaine said as James walked into the room talking to Pansy Longbottom.

"Frank loves Hogwarts, of course, but I'm not sure Alice will get in, if not we'll just put her into Muggle School. I don't think she's that bothered by not being able to do magic yet," Pansy said smiling as she shrugged her shoulders, she just wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Maybe she just doesn't like it, it's happened before, and in that case you can give her a potion to hold her magic in, I mean, if she doesn't like it then she should go along with that," James said, Pansy nodded and then rolled her eyes as Alice ran in screaming.

"MUMMY!" Alice screamed running around the pair.

"What Alice?" Pansy asked, holding back a smirk.

"Tell Brandon to leave me alone!" Alice wailed, Luna followed the screaming pair into the room.

"I'm sorry Pansy; Brandon thinks it funny to wave his wand around in front of Alice," Luna apologised. "What did I tell you Brandon?"

"Sorry mum," Brandon muttered, kicking the floor. They were followed soon by Jess and Liam, Jess was Alana's daughter, and Liam was Katie and Fred's son, now twenty and twenty four had been dating for a year, and a little secret had been revealed when Jess turned eleven, she was a seer, a really good one too.

Jess rolled her eyes with a smile, and only when the pair had left the room did she speak.

"And to think in ten years time they'll be married," Luna and Pansy raised their eyebrows at her. "What? As long as I don't tell them it's alright." Jess said laughing as Liam nuzzled her neck.

"Oh and Luna, Rogue can't make it tonight." Jess said smiling at the blonde woman.

"What did you see?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I didn't, she called," Jess laughed. "Jenni isn't feeling well, poor dear." Luna nodded with a smile, her daughter had been seeing her girlfriend for the past six years, at first she was a bit surprised as Rogue hadn't mentioned anything, but she was happy her daughter was happy, Ron had fainted at the news.

"EVERYONE IN HERE NOW!" A voice bellowed and everyone trailed into the kitchen.

It was huge; it had to be to fit everyone in.

"Bill, Sarah will you two please stop," Andi asked her son and daughter who were poking each other, Henri laughed at the pair. "Don't encourage them, you git." Andi said playfully.

"Lily!" James called up the stairs.

"Hold on!" Lily called back, she and Joel her husband of six months were the last in, as Lily was six months pregnant and looking ready to blow.

James smiled it was a larger then ever family.

He and Blaine had Charlie and Louise, Eleven and Six.

Joel and Lily were expecting their first child.

Molly and her fiancée were still in the wedding planning stages and decided they didn't want children.

Rory had just finished school, and was single, and loving it.

Alastor and Miley were still happily Married, Hannah was eleven and loving school.

Jasper was newly married to Carla Potter; they already had a son, Emmett, only three weeks old.

Albus was also married to a woman named Tallulah, a friend from school.

Victoire was seeing Teddy Weasley, which was a bit of a shock given the six year age gap, but she argued that there was the same age gap between her mum and dad.

Claire was married to Declan Biggins, they had a daughter Kylie.

Brian had also married his long term girlfriend, Gina, and they were trying for a child.

Lisa was single, but not looking, she was intent on making it as a fashion designer, on her own, and a boyfriend would take up too much time.

Daisy had married David, They had two sons together, Gareth and John, Michael had stopped coming to see Bridget when he had married.

Erin Married Jacob Jenkins they had a daughter Ashlin.

Theo and Marilyn were happily married as well. They had two sons, Leon and Drake, Marilyn was pregnant with their third, a daughter they wanted to call Noelle.

Narcissa never wanted to get married, she didn't really ever get over the loss of her twin, but she had started seeing an old Hogwarts crush, Alex Zeller.

Phineas was seeing a girl called Delilah, but Jess insisted he was going to marry Sapphire eventually.

Dexter was still in school, in his sixth year and enjoying himself.

Scarlett was seeing a guy named Daniel.

Rogue was with her long term girlfriend Jenni, and couldn't be happier.

Ruby was new out of Hogwarts and working for a music manager called Eric.

Brandon was a normal eleven year old boy, he liked annoying his ten year old cousins, Alice Longbottom particularly, and Jess had insisted that he would marry her eventually.

Frank was fourteen now, and remarked to be one of the best students to pass through the school.

Henri and Andi got married, and have two children, Bill and Sarah.

Ryan and Juliet were doing well, but decided they only wanted one child, and Gabrielle was fine with that – she had too many cousins as it was.

The triplets had all gotten married, Dora to Damien, Cameron to Esme and Caleb to Cecelia, they each had one child that was now one year old, Felicity, Edward and Phoebe.

Liam and Jess were together and Jess had told them she would have two boys, but she wasn't sure on the names she had given them, so refused to say.

Luke was dating long term girlfriend Effie, and they were trying for a child.

Arthur was single, but a big name in the muggle world as a film director.

Harry, Ginny, Melanie, Draco, Ethan, Kate, Keira Oliver, Christopher, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Charlie, Tonks, George Katie, Fred, Emma, Belle, Remus, Susan, Blaise, Neville and Pansy, they live as well, proud of their children.

And all those that died? Well, they've never been prouder, because those who survived went through so much more, and they were going to continue living.

The future was in their hands now.


End file.
